Warrior Leader, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Through the adoption into the clans, young Fireheart will go on an epic journey to understand the Circle of Life.
1. Cast List

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Warrior Leader Cast List:**

Written By: TheWriterForGod42

**Cast:**

Simba – Fireheart

Nala – Sandstorm

Graystripe

Dustpelt

Scar – Tigerclaw

Mufasa – Oakheart

Sarabi – Bluefur

Sarafina – Goldenflower

Timon – Mickey

Pumba – Tod (Tod is a guest star from the Fox and the Hound)

Rafiki – Midnight

Zazu – A sparrow named Jack

Shenzi – Shenzi as dog named Maleficent

Banzai – Banzai as dog named Jafar

Ed – Ed as dog named Scar

**Settings:**

Pride Rock – Highstones

Pridelands – Forestlands

Elephant Graveyard – Animal Graveyard

Hakuna Matata jungle – No Worries Forest

x

**Author's Note**: This version of the Lion King parody is going to be much different than the previous. I'm going to make it as special as the Wolfdog Chief and the Zoo Mayor. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. The prologue won't be too terribly long. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Long ago, there were five warrior cat clans. Each one had a different name; RiverClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, SkyClan and ThunderClan. Each clan had a unique set of skills when it came to surviving in a different section of the land. The cats of WindClan could run as fast as the wind, ShadowClan cats could be very stealthy when they needed to, RiverClan could swim better than the others and SkyClan cats could jump high and far. And what ThunderClan was best known for rallying themselves and others for battle. But there came a day when the four clans had to unite and become one Clan. Now the cats belonged to not just one single Clan, but a much bigger one. And all the other animals respected this unity since the Clan cats respected them and the Circle of Life.

But not all the animals respected the Circle of Life; mostly the dogs as they try to disrupt the balance. The merged Clan kept the dogs at bay, but a prophecy came to light from the medicine cats: one day the dogs would take over the Forestlands, and they would only be saved when a fire raged against their enemies. Until then, leaders for the Clan would come and go, but one would bring great peace.

x

It was a warm and beautiful Greenleaf day as the current leader Oakheart and his beloved Bluefur and their deputy Tigerclaw were walking along the border of the Forestland. They were walking through the more lush Oaklands and talked as Oakheart said, "We'll make our way past the gorge and head back to Highstones." He looked to the other two and asked, "Sound good?"

"I think that'll be just fine." Bluefur admitted. Tigerclaw then said, "I'm right behind you, sir."

"Come now, Tigerclaw." Oakheart chuckled, "You and me are like brothers. We've been by each other's side since we were apprentices."

"It's just hard to break habits sometimes." The striped tom said as they padded along the path. It was then that Bluefur heard something. When she stopped both toms stopped. Oakheart looked to her and asked, "What is it, Bluefur?"

"I hear mewling. Like a kit." She says as she listens for the sound. Bluefur then ran off to find what was causing it. She didn't hear the two when Oakheart cried out, "Bluefur! Come back!"

She didn't stop especially when the sound of the mewling grew louder. She came to a stop when it stopped. Lifting her nose into the air she smelled to see if anything was close by. The sound of rustling in the bushes drew attention to the brush. Carefully coming closer, she leaned her head down and looked under the bushes. She gasped at what she saw and leaned her head in. Oakheart and Tigerclaw finally caught up to her as she was just bringing her back out. Tigerclaw sounded annoyed as he asked, "Do you have any idea how worried we were? You can't just go running off like that!"

Oakheart came closer and asks, "Bluefur, what is it?"

"It's a kit. And a tom at that." Bluefur said before stepping back to reveal a young red tom. Both older toms gasped at the sight. The little cat looked about two moons old. Oakheart wondered aloud, "I wonder where he came from."

Tigerclaw came forward and sniffed the kit. His eyes widened and growled at its smell. He hissed to the other two, "He's a kittypet!"

"Kittypet or not, I wonder why he was abandoned out here?" Bluefur asks as she looks down to the kit. Tigerclaw growled and said, "Who cares? It shouldn't even be here given how soft kittypets can be. Though I am surprised that its survived for this long." He stepped menacingly towards the young tom and said, "I'll put it out of its misery."

But just as he raised his claws high in the air, Bluefur stepped forward and shouted, "No! How can you even think about doing that to a young cat?"

"It's either by my claws or by another predator. Besides it's a kittypet, it won't last very long." Tigerclaw pointed out. Bluefur looked to Oakheart and suggested, "Perhaps we could raise him to be a strong warrior."

"But Bluefur-" Oakheart started. But she shook her head and said, "You know that I am unable to have kits of my own." She looks down at the kit and says, "But maybe we could learn to love him as if he were truly our son."

Oakheart was conflicted about this but could see that she was serious. He took in a deep breath before sighing. He looked to his love and said, "Perhaps it wouldn't hurt."

"What?!" Tigerclaw screeched as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The striped tom moved between them and the kit. Then he said, "There has never been a kittypet within the joined clan, let alone when they were still five."

"But it couldn't be that bad, eh?" Bluefur shrugged. Tigerclaw only growled and moved as she moved towards the young tom. Gently picking the kit up by his scruff, the three then started to head back to Highstones.

x

When they reached the rock formation, other warrior cats started to emerge. They started to gather around their Leader, his mate and their Deputy. One warrior named Whitestorm stepped up and asked, "What have you got there, Bluefur?"

Bluefur set the kit down and the red tom started mewling again. She gently stroked his back with her tail to quiet him. Bluefur looked to her nephew and said, "He's a kit that we found near Twoleg place."

All the Clan cats gasped from this as some murmured to each other, "Twoleg place. Why were they over there?"

"We were only on that side of the border during patrol." Tigerclaw growled. He paced before the Clan and said, "And before any of you ask, yes, this kit is a kittypet."

"Kittypet?" Some warrior asks. Another cat thought it was funny as they said, "How could a kittypet be important? There not really good for anything besides acting as a scratching post."

"This kit will not be abused in any way." Oakheart firmly said. He looked to the Clan as he said, "He has been adopted by me and Bluefur. We will train him to be a warrior should he choose that road, but I will be invoking the old law of succession. I think that this young tom could make a great leader."

Everyone in the Clan, especially Tigerclaw, looked to Oakheart in shock. Tigerclaw then voiced his concerns, "Oakheart, this kittypet will be nothing but trouble, I tell you. And to make him leader, the entire Clan could fall apart."

"That remains to be seen, Tigerclaw." Oakheart said as he remained firm about his decision. Bluefur then picked the kit up by the scruff again and carried him up the stone steps. Oakheart wasn't too far behind and followed her as the clan just watched.

The three went inside the main cave and Bluefur set the red tom down in one of the nests. She laid down next to him while Oakheart stood guard. The older tom looked to his mate and asked, "What will you name him?"

The other queens had risen out of their own nests and came closer to see the young tom. Bluefur looked down to the kit and said, "I think I'll call him, Fireheart."

Young Fireheart pressed up against Bluefur's side and opened his tiny mouth and yawned. The other queens all said, "Aw!"

Then Fireheart laid his head back down and curled up to sleep.

x

**Author's Note:** And here is the start of our story. I will be adding new chapters to it to help the story go along. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. And the animals that answer the call will be the same las it was in the previous two parodies. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter One: The Presentation of Fireheart**

Two moons later…

It was a dark, yet warm Greenleaf morning in the Forestlands as light animal sounds rang through. Then in the distance, a loud yowl of a cat could be heard for miles. Darkness still covered the land until the spirits of StarClan began to sing and the sun rose in the east…

**Male Cat Spirit:**_ Nants ingonyama_

_Bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

A lone moose and a herd of deer rose their heads from their morning grazing when they heard the yowling from a far. A small group of raccoons stood on their hindlegs while a lone wolf climbed to the top of a hill.

**Male Cat Spirit:**_ Nants ingonyama_

_Bagithi baba_

_Sithi uhhmm ingonyama_

_Ingonyama_

A trio of ducks heard the call from a lake. Two looked at one another before the third took flight. A flock of hawks flew beside a giant waterfall as they flew towards the call. A group of black bears walk past a forest as they made their way to the source of the call. A giant flock of ravens flew over the Forestlands.

**Male Cat Spirit:**_ Siyo nqoba_

_Ingonyama_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Se-to-kwa_

A herd of deer leapt through a foggy plain towards the source of the yowling.

**Male Cat Spirit:**_ Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Asana_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

_Se-to-kwa_

_Ingonyama inengw' enamabala_

As the sun started to rise over the land, a mother black bear and her cub emerged from their cave. When the cub stepped out into the sun light, the bright light temporarily blinded the little bear…

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ From the day we arrive_

_On the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

After blinking away the brightness, the bear cub and his mother looked to their left and saw the growing number of converging animals. Both mother and son broke into a sprint to catch up to the other animals…

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ There's more to see_

_Than can ever be seen_

_More to do_

_Than can ever be done_

Ants were climbing up a tree branch while a herd of deer ran underneath it. A flock of pheasant ran ahead of a herd of deer. A straggler was lucky enough not to get stepped on as it weaved through the legs of the leader of the herd. It squawked when the foot came a little too close.

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ There's far too much_

_To take in here_

_More to find_

_Than can ever be found_

Another herd of deer ran through the cool waters of a river as they made their way to what's on the other side. A few birds and rodents hitched a ride on the backs and horns of the deer as they waded through the water.

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small_

_On the endless round_

Over the herds, packs, flocks and any solo animals, a lone sparrow flew over their heads. The sparrow's name was Jack, and he was the acting majordomo to the Leader of the Forestlands. Paddy flew above the herds towards a rock formation called Highstones, a place that had to giant rock columns on to sides. And watching the gathering animals from a ledge the protruded from the rock, a lone cat stood. Oakheart didn't move even as Jack landed in front of him. The Cat looked down as the sparrow bowed in respect before glancing up to the Leader with a smile. Oakheart's face remained stoic before it too turned into a smile and nodded.

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Some of the gathered animals parted to allow a shaman badger with a staff, with fruits tied on it, in her claw to walk through. Midnight was an old friend to the Clan even before the unification. As she walked by, the animals closest to her bowed in respect. Oakheart watched his approaching friend with a smile. He turned and walked down the ledge to meet Midnight at the stone steps of Highstones.

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The Circle of Life_

When the badger had made it up the final step, she was greeted by the Clan Leader. Midnight set down her staff before throwing her arms around Oakheart, who was happy to return the embrace. When they released each other, both badger and cat looked back amongst the gathered warriors. They looked to Bluefur as she lay on the ground with her paws wrapped around something. Oakheart moved towards his mate and pressed his head against hers, which she returned full heartedly. Then she leaned her head down and licked the head of their adopted son, Fireheart.

The red furred tom in her paws rolled over to look up at the three looking down at him. Midnight looked down at the prince with a smile on her face. Then taking her staff with her other hand, the shaman badger waved it over little Fireheart's head. In a playful fashion, the kit tried to swipe at the fruits tied to the staff.

Then pulling a piece of fruit off of the staff, Midnight used her claws to pry it open. Dipping a single claw into one of the halves, the shaman badger then gently traced the red juice over the kit's brow. Midnight then reached down and took a fistful of sand and sprinkled over Fireheart's head to christen him. Some of the sand had gotten into the kit's nose and caused him to adorably sneeze. This caused the smiling Oakheart and Bluefur to press their heads together while looking down to him.

Midnight then gently picked Fireheart out of his step-mother's embrace and carefully held him in her arm. The shaman badger smiled to Oakheart and Bluefur which they smiled back as Midnight turned and walked away with the kit. The two cats slowly followed after Midnight as the animals of the Forestlands eagerly awaited to see the prince. When she had reached the end of the ledge, Midnight sat on her haunches and held young Fireheart high into the air for all the animals to see. This caused all the animals to caw, roar, and call out in joy at the sight of the prince.

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Young Fireheart looks about him even though he didn't understand what any of this meant. High in the sky, StarClan separated the clouds over Highstones. It allowed the sun to shine down on the young tom. All of the animals then bowed to the future Leader as a sign of respect.

**Female Cat Spirit:**_ Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_It's the Circle_

Oakheart and Bluefur watched from behind Midnight as they looked on pride for Fireheart, their adopted son.

**The**

**Warrior Leader**

A few hours later in another part of Highstones, a little field mouse came scurrying out of a hole. It stopped for a moment to wipe off its little face when suddenly stopped as it sensed danger. It lifted its head up and sniffed the air twice before attempting to run off. But the mouse didn't get far as a striped paw slammed down on it. The paw gripped the mouse by the tail between two of its toes as it lifted the small rodent up to the owner of the paw. The grim face of Tigerclaw looked at the mouse and rhetorically asked, "Life's not very fair, is it?" Then he ranted, "You see, I… Well, I will never be Leader of the Clan. Not with that worthless kittypet becoming a warrior."

He looked back to the mouse while dangling it to where it could run around the ground. It tried to bolt, but Tigerclaw kept a good grip on its tail before lifting it up again as he said, "And you, won't be seeing the light of another day." Then with a small chuckled he held it above his head and said, "Goodbye."

But just as he was about to take a bite out of the mouse, a voice beside him questioned, "Didn't your mother tell you knot to play with your food?"

Tigerclaw looked over to see Jack standing next to him with his wings on his hips. The striped tom sighed as he placed the mouse under both paws. Then with a sharp inhale he questions the sparrow while looking away, "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce that Oakheart is on his way," Jack smiled as he bowed. Then his smile faded as he said with irritation, "So you'd better have a really good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The mouse took the distraction as an opportunity to wriggle itself out of Tigerclaw's paws. The striped tom turned and watched it as it escaped and climbed a small rise before fleeing back into its hole. Tigerclaw then growled, "Uh! Now look what you did, Bird Brain." He looked to the sparrow and said, "You made me lose my lunch."

"Hah!" Jack laughed before crossing his arms and he said, "You'll lose more than that when the Leader gets through with you. He's as mad as an eagle when they haven't had a good hunt."

"Ooh, how I quiver with FEAR!" Tigerclaw growled and crouched down while looking at the little sparrow with hunger in his eyes and stalked towards the bird. Jack was instantly frightened of how the striped tom was looking at him and tried to ease the cat down, "Now, Tigerclaw, don't look at me that way." When the cat came closer, Jack took off while squawking, "Help!"

Tigerclaw ran after the sparrow and was able to use his paws to make the bird crash. Jack grunted when he hit the ground and Tigerclaw grabbed the sparrow by his tailfeathers. Jack looked up to the striped tom in fear when a voiced shouted, "Tigerclaw?"

The striped tom looked behind him and saw Oakheart standing on a rise outside the cave. The Leader of the Clan glared at Tigerclaw and ordered, "Drop him"

"Impeccable timing, your grace." Jack commended before Tigerclaw dropped him on his head. The sparrow sat up and shook his head of the cobwebs before glaring at the cat. When Oakheart joined them in the cave, Tigerclaw came really close as he said, "Why, if it isn't the Leader of the Forestlands descending from on high to mingle with a warrior such as myself."

As the striped tom walked away, Jack flapped over to stand by him as Oakheart said in disapproval, "Bluefur and I didn't see you at the presentation of Fireheart."

"That was today? Oh, I would feel simply awful." Tigerclaw said in fake disappointment as he leaned up against a cave wall. Then he slid his thorn sharp claws down the surface, making a loud and grating scrapping noise that made Jack cringe and plug his ears. Then he looked to the striped tom and said, "Couldn't you just do that on a tree, mate?"

Tigerclaw ignored him as he examined his paw. He shook it as he said, "Must have slipped my mind. You know, him being a kittypet and all."

"Uh, this again." Jack groaned before he flew up into Tigerclaw's face, "Fireheart being a kittypet has nothing to do with this. And as a good friend to Oakheart, you should have been first in line."

When the sparrow had come too close for his liking, Tigerclaw growled at him. Jack then turned tail and stood beside the leader as Tigerclaw said, "Oh, I was first in line, until the little scrap of fur was born."

"That 'scrap of fur', is my stepson." Oakheart said as he looked Tigerclaw in the eye. He was firm as he said, "And will be your future Leader."

"Oh, then I shall practice my manners." Tigerclaw said in fake admiration before turning away. Oakheart then warned, "Don't turn your back on me, Tigerclaw."

"Oh, no, Oakheart." Tigerclaw said as he stopped and glanced back to his Leader and shot back, "Maybe you shouldn't turn your back on me."

This angered Oakheart as he growled and ran in front of Tigerclaw. Then he growled with a glare, "Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper." Tigerclaw said to calm his Leader. Then he said, "Though I would be able to challenge you, I wouldn't dream of it."

"Pity. Why not?" Jack questioned as he flapped over and leaned against Oakheart's legs. Tigerclaw leaned down to look Jack in the eye and said, "Well, as far as brains and brute strength go, I have the warrior's share." He raised his head as he said, "But as far as having support." His face softened as he sadly said while walking around the two, "I guess I'm afraid that I'm on the shallow end of the Clan." He started to walk off before looking back and said, "I'll be with Goldenflower if needed."

Then he walked off onto a path that wound around Highstones. Both Oakheart and Jack watched him go until the latter said, "There's one troublemaker in every family, sir." Then a thought crossed his mind before he said, "Two in mine, actually." Then he flapped up into a branch and turned back to his Leader as he said, "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"Oh, what am I gonna do with him?" Oakheart asks. Jack then smirked as he said, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

"Jack!" Oakheart lightly scolded. But the sparrow didn't stop there and took flight, "And just think, whenever he should get dirty, you can take him out and beat him til his clean."

This caused Oakheart to chuckle as they made their way back to the main part of Highstones.

Several hours later, it started to rain hard all over the Forestlands. Everywhere was getting drenched from the rainstorm. Luckily for the shaman badger Midnight, she was nice and dry in her cave. It was slightly elevated to keep water from rising up into it. The badger was currently putting the finishing touches on a finger painting. Dipping her claw into a bowl of red, she then applied more to the painting of Prince Fireheart. As she added one more stroke she then said, "Fireheart."

x

**Author's Note:** The next chapter is gonna be different because we're gonna move away from the main story. The next chapter is gonna explore some things we don't really see in the movie. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. This chapter takes place a few days before Oakheart patrols with Fireheart. I kind of wish in the movie that they had explored these scenarios. It would've made the movie longer and it would have been a nice touch. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Two: Friends and Allies**

A few seasons later, Bluefur led an older yet still small red furred kit out of the nursery. She looked down to him and said, "Come now, Fireheart."

"Where are we going again?" The kit asked as he followed after the older she-cat. Bluefur looked ahead and said, "I'm taking you to meet the some the kits your age."

"But why?" The ever curious Fireheart asks. Bluefur chuckles and said, "To see if you have the courage of a warrior to make a friend."

"I have plenty of courage." Fireheart proudly said as he followed her to another section of Highstones. The place they came to was a place that was filled with bushes and surrounded by tall stone walls. It was pretty big, plenty enough room for kits to play. A small waterfall trickled into it on the right side. They stopped at the entrance of the area. Fireheart was a little nervous about the place. Bluefur gave him a nudge in the right direction. The kit looked back to her as she had a smile on her face.

Fireheart gulped before slowly walking in. As he walked down the rise Fireheart could hear the sounds of other kits playing. As he walked around a bush he saw three other kits playing with each other. From what he could tell, there were three toms and a she-kit play fighting. One of the tom's pelt looked like it was covered in dust, the second had a few greyer-stripes and the last one's pet was the color of a raven. The she-kit's pelt was orange in color, like sand.

Fireheart cautiously took a step forward and one of the kits noticed him coming. The one with darker stripes came running up to him and said, "Hi! My name's Graystripe. What's yours?"

"Uh, Fireheart." The fire pelted tom replied. Graystripe gently nudged him with his shoulder and said, "Don't be nervous. You're among friends here." He looked to the other kits and asks, "Right, guys."

"Yeah, I don't mind." The raven furred kit said as he walked over. The dust pelted kit shrugged and said, "I've seen him around the nursery den. Plus, I don't really know if I'd want to play with a kittypet."

The comment slightly stung Fireheart as he knew what most of the Clan was saying about him. He had talked about it with both his adopted parents and they told him that there was nothing to be ashamed of. They said that as long as he worked hard to become a warrior, then he would be fine. The she-kit came up and said, "Lay off of him, Dustpelt."

She walked up to Fireheart and said, "Hiya, I'm Sandstorm."

Fireheart, though he didn't think much of it, thought that the she-kit was really pretty. He mentally shook his head as the fourth kit introduced themselves, "I'm Ravenpaw."

"What kind of game do you want to play?" Graystripe asks as he, Fireheart and Sandstorm came over to the other two toms. Fireheart shrugged and said, "What were you guys already playing?"

"We were just reenacting the first battle when the joined Clan chased the dastardly dog pack out of the Forestlands." Graystripe said as they stopped in the middle of the clearing. Then he offered, "But if you want to play something different we can."

"I don't mind playing this." Fireheart said, not meaning to interrupt their game. Then he asks, "How do you play?"

"Well, first…" Sandstorm said as she began to tell him how to start. Soon they started, with Graystripe chasing after Fireheart. The striped kit leapt and tackled into the fire pelted tom. Fireheart and Graystripe got into a mock fight as the former tried to wrestle the latter off of him. The five of them were having so much fun with this game that they didn't notice that someone was watching the from above.

Tigerclaw watched with mild interest. But mostly for the five that were of Clan blood. He glared down at Fireheart before turning away and walking down another path.

x

Much later, all the kits parents had come to the clearing to collect the kits. Fireheart walked between Oakheart and Bluefur as they went back to the cave where the Clan slept. Oakheart looked to the young tom and asked, "Did you like playing with the other kits?"

"Yeah! They were really fun." Fireheart said as they walked up the path. Oakheart then said, "You know what else might be fun?"

"No, what?" Fireheart asks and looks up to the older warrior. Oakheart glanced down at him and said, "Bluefur and I talked about and we agreed. In two days, I'll take you on patrol with me and teach you all you'll need to know about being leader."

"Woah!" Fireheart whispered as they continued on. As they walked into the cave, a figure appeared outside the entrance and Tigerclaw's paw came into view.

x

Just as the night patrol headed out, Tigerclaw carefully made his way down Highstones and ran through the moors. He continued running and staying away from the patrol routes. The striped tom finally came to a stop when the grass didn't grow under paw. He looked about before slinking in.

Tigerclaw came over a rise and kept an ear out for any signs of trouble. The crack of something splintering caused his body to tense up. His eyes became slits as his hackles raised with a snarl. Then he heard a feminine voice say, "Who dares to disturb the mistress of all dogs."

"Uh, cut the charades, Maleficent." Tigerclaw growled in annoyance. She sighed in the darkness before saying, "You always have to spit on my theatrics don't you, Tigerclaw."

"Enough of this." Tigerclaw said as he padded over to the cave and spoke to the one in the shadows. Then he hissed, "Listen to me, we have an opportunity that is too good to pass up."

"Oh, and what that might be?" Maleficent sarcastically asked. Tigerclaw said, "To get what we want."

"Uh, not another one of those kinds of schemes." Maleficent groaned in the shadows, "Need I remind you that the last time my pack went with this kind of plan, we lost four members?"

"This time it'll be different, I promise." Tigerclaw said as he sat down. She sighed before saying, "What is it this time?"

"Oakheart's adopted filth is being taken through the Forestlands in two days," Tigerclaw started, "and once you and your pack cause a small skirmish, you will quickly return here. Then I will find a way to send Fireheart to you and you and some of your pack can kill him before Oakheart comes to save him. Then while he's distracted by you dogs, I can come in and finish him off."

"Hmm," Maleficent thought. Then she gave in and said, "I suppose that this plan is one that we can get behind. Just be sure that you do your part."

"And I shall." Tigerclaw promised. The striped tom then stood and turned before walking away. He stopped when Maleficent's voice said, "Oh, and Tigerclaw." He looked back as she said, "None of my pack better not die in two days' time."

"I assure you, Maleficent." Tigerclaw said before bounding out of the dog's territory.

x

**Author's Note:** So sorry if that chapter wasn't long enough, I promise to do better in future Lion King parodies. But we're getting back on track in the next chapter. I might do more exploration chapters later on. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. We're getting back to the main story in this chapter. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Three: Patrol**

Two days had come and gone, and as the sun began to rise on that day a small feline came running out of the main cave of Highstones. The fire pelted tom came running up the ledge and looked over the land. Fireheart was excited about today, for it was the day that he and his step-father Oakheart would patrol through the Forestlands as he learned what it meant to be Leader. Quickly running back down the ledge, Fireheart made his way back into the cave. When he entered the main chamber he quietly shouted, "Dad! Dad!" He ran in and then stood at the edge of the sleeping Clan and called out, "Come on, Dad, we gotta get going! Wake up!"

He jumped over another cat and knocked their paw over which resulted in a, "Uhh!"

When he tried to jump over another, he landed a little short and came down on another cat's belly. Fireheart offered a quick, "Sorry about that."

He made it to the spot where his step-parents were sleeping and came sliding to a stop. Then moving closer to snoring, older tom he said, "Dad!" But became annoyed when Oakheart didn't respond and groaned, "Dad!"

"Your step-son is awake." A sleepy Bluefur said without opening her eyes. Both of them started to become annoyed by the endless calls for 'Dad'. Oakheart then said with his eyes closed, "Before sunrise, he's YOUR step-son."

"Dad!" Fireheart shouted again. He was started becoming impatient as he said, "Come on, Dad."

Then gently taking Oakheart's ear into his teeth, Fireheart tugged on it. Growling while giving it three good tugs, he lost his grip and cried out as he went rolling backwards. He was sent tumbling into a pile of bones with a, "Woah."

Deciding to take a more direct approach, he ran towards Oakheart's head and butted his own against it. This did the trick as his head jostled and the older cat opened an eye as Fireheart said with a frown, "You promised."

Seeing that Fireheart was getting impatient, Oakheart eased the kit's tensions by saying, "Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up."

"Yeah!" A now happy Fireheart said as he ran off in excitement. Oakheart let loose a loud yawn that woke Bluefur as well. Fireheart ran out of the cave with Oakheart and Bluefur not too far behind. The fire pelted tom stopped on a rock on the side and waited as his parents walked by. Then moving past his father, Fireheart went up to his mother and pressed his body against her legs in a loving fashion before she lightly nudged his rump forward. Fireheart then hurried to catch up to walk along side Oakheart as they came around a bend of Highstones. Bluefur watched them both go with a loving smile.

Soon, the sun rose higher as Oakheart and Fireheart sat side by side at the top of Highstones. Looking about the land, Oakheart told his step-son, "Look, Fireheart. Everything the light touches is the land that we protect and govern."

"Wow." Was all Fireheart could say as he looked at everything. Oakheart then said, "A Leader's time as ruler is almost like the rise and fall of the sun." He and Fireheart looked to each other as Oakheart said, "One day, Fireheart, the sun will set on my time," He gave a smile to the kit and said, "and will rise with you as the new Leader."

"And this will be mine to watch over?" Fireheart asked in wonder. Oakheart nodded and said, "Everything."

Fireheart stood up, walked off and looked about as he said, "Everything the light touches." Then he saw something in the distance that was dark, sat back down and then turned his head to ask, "What about that shadowy place?"

"That's beyond our borders." Oakheart informed as he came up next to kit. Then he warned his step-son, "You must never go there, Fireheart."

"But I thought a Leader could do whatever he wanted." Fireheart said. A smile formed on Oakheart's face as he turned before saying, "Oh, there's so much more to being a Leader than getting your way all the time."

"There's more?" Fireheart asked with a smile as he stood up. The older cat chuckled and said, "Fireheart…"

It was later that morning as the two were now walking through the Forestlands with Highstones off to their left. A group of deer leapt about nearby as Oakheart then told Fireheart, "Everything you see here, it exists together in a delicate balance." They climbed up a small hill as the older cat said, "As the Leader, you'll need to understand that balance and respect each and all living things." Then he gave an example, "from the crawling ant to the hopping rabbit."

"But Dad, don't we eat the rabbits?" Fireheart asked as it confused him. A smile appeared on Oakheart's face as he understood this and explained as they came to the top of the hill, "Yes, Fireheart, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies will become the grass and then the rabbits will eat the grass." Then he looks down the hill to the group of rabbits as he said, "And thus, we are all connected in the great circle of life."

"Good morning, sir!" Jack the sparrow shouted as he flew down to them. Fireheart sat down as the sparrow touched down on a rock as Oakheart, "Good morning, Jack."

"Checking in with the morning report." Jack said with a bow. Oakheart said with a nod, "Go on."

"Well! The buzz from the bees," Jack said as he placed a wing by his beak, "is that the butterflies are in a bit of a spot."

"Oh, really?" Oakheart says as a cricket springs past Fireheart. A smirk formed on the kit's face as he leapt after the cricket, but it moved when he landed. As Jack went on and on, Oakheart looked to the kit to see Fireheart preparing to pounce again. Keeping his voice low he asked just as Fireheart jumped, "What are you doing, son?"

When Fireheart landed on the rock, he was disappointed when he discovered that he didn't catch the cricket as he said, "Pouncing."

Oakheart crept over and had a smirk as he said, "Allow an old pro show you how it's done."

"I told the sheep to forget it," Jack continued. But then he shrugged his shoulders as he pointed out, "but they can't…"

"Jack, could you please turn around?" Oakheart said with an arched brow. Jack didn't hesitate as he said, "Yes, sir." Then turning around he kept going, "The horses are…"

Fireheart quickly got in position and awaited instructions. Oakheart smiled at the kit's enthusiasm.

"Stay low to the ground." Oakheart advised as he pushed Fireheart's backside down. The Leader looked over to the majordomo as Jack said, "The horse's will never prosper if they…"

"Yeah, okay." Fireheart whispered as he understood, "Stay low to the ground, right? Yeah."

Jack happened to look back and saw that the two cats had something planned. Feeling scared he asked, "May I ask what's going on?"

"A pouncing lesson." Oakheart bluntly said to the sparrow. Thinking that it wasn't something bad, Jack then said, "Oh, very good. Pouncing." But then he realized who was the target with a jump and lost a few feathers when he turned around with a shout, "Pouncing? Oh, no, sir, you can't be serious…"

But Oakheart was serious as he used a claw to tell the sparrow to turn back around. Jack turned with a sigh, "Oh, this is so humiliating."

"Try not to make a sound." Oakheart whispered in Fireheart's ear. Jack glanced back and said, "What are you telling him, Oakheart?"

But when he looked back he found that both cats had disappeared and he called out, "Oakheart." He shrunk and meekly said, "Fireheart?"

Suddenly he was tackled from behind by the red tom. It seemed funny to Oakheart as started to laugh very hard from it. Hearing his step-father's approval through his laugh, Fireheart turned and walked back to Oakheart with his head held high. The older tom then complimented, "That was very good."

Fireheart started laughing with him as he ran up to the Leader and tackled into him. Oakheart began to play with the young tom by falling down onto his side. As he laid on the ground, Jack was forced to sit up by an emerging mole. The mole addressed, "Jack!"

"Yes!" The sparrow answered with a look of irritation. But his demeanor changed when the mole saluted and said, "News from the underground."

"Now, this time…" Oakheart said as he pushed Fireheart off of him and sat up. Then wrapping a paw around the kit's shoulders he was about to say something to Fireheart. But he didn't get the chance when Jack's head popped up from behind the rock and gripped it with his wings while frantically shouting, "Oakheart! Dogs! In the Forestlands!"

Oakheart became serious as he bounded away from Fireheart and rushed past Jack. But before he went further down the hill, he looked back and ordered, "Jack, take Fireheart home. And then round up some warriors and tell them to meet me by the brook!"

"Aw, Dad." Fireheart complained as he rushed up next to the rock. Then he asked, "Can't I come?"

"No, son." Oakheart firmly said with a shake of his head. The older cat then took off to take care of the problem. When he was gone, Fireheart became upset and turned while saying, "Puh! I never get to go anywhere."

"Oh, young master," Jack smirked as he said, "one day, you will be the Leader." Fireheart looked back to the sparrow as Jack took flight and said, "Then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

The cat and the sparrow then made their way back to Highstones.

Much later, in another section of Highstones, Tigerclaw was walking by a ledge. Still sore about the events in his life. He noticed a bone lying next to his paw and he kicked it over the edge. Tigerclaw then continued walking as Fireheart came running up and shouted, "Hey, Uncle Tigerclaw! Guess what?"

This caused Tigerclaw to stop in his tracks. He looked down the kit with a slight glare as he growled through gritted teeth, "I despise guessing games."

"Oakheart was just showing me around and telling me what it takes to be chief." Fireheart said with a little pride, but made sure not to sound arrogant. He knew that he wasn't the striped tom's favorite cat, though he couldn't tell why. Tigerclaw still rolled his eyes as he said, "Well, that's good."

Fireheart moved over to the ledge and said, "He showed me every spot in the Forestlands, and told me that it'll be my job one day to watch over it all."

"Interesting." Tigerclaw sarcastically said. But then he said, "But don't go and expect me to leap for joy. I don't do that sort of thing."

Then he flopped down on his side with a thump. Fireheart ran over and sat down next to Tigerclaw and asked, "Hey, Uncle Tigerclaw. When I become the Leader, what will that make you?"

"A badger's uncle." Tigerclaw flatly said. This made Fireheart chuckled before laying down and he said, "You're so weird."

Tigerclaw looks to the kit and said with a slight smirk, "You have no idea."

The striped tom stood up and walked away while he asked, "So, you step-dad Oakheart showed you the entire territory, huh?"

"Everything." Fireheart said as he got up to follow Tigerclaw. Then the older cat asked, "He didn't happen to sow you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?"

"Well, no." Fireheart glumly said as he sat down. Then his ears fell against his head as he said, "He said I couldn't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. Far too dangerous." Tigerclaw agreed while lying down. Then looked off as he made it sound like one must be worthy, "Only the bravest warriors would venture there."

"Well, I'm brave." Fireheart said standing up. Wanting to prove it he asked, "What's out there?"

"I'm sorry, Fireheart, but I just can't tell you." Tigerclaw said with a shake of his head. The fire pelted tom moved a little before asking, "How come?"

"Fireheart, Fireheart." Tigerclaw said with a fake smile. Then he made it sound sincere by saying, "I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." Then he placed a paw over the kit's head and playfully rubbed it. Fireheart moved to where he could see his uncle and said with a scoff, "Yeah, right! I'm your only nephew. Not to mention that we're not even related at all."

"It's all the more reason to be protective." The striped tom said as he withdrew his paw. Then with a shrug of his shoulders he said, "Plus, one doesn't have to be entirely of blood to be family."

He got close to Fireheart's face as he said, "An animal graveyard is no place for a future Leader." Then he fakes his realization and covered his mouth with an, "Oops!"

"An animal what?" Fireheart asked in excitement. Then he looked out beyond Highstones and said, "Whoa."

"Oh, what have I done," Tigerclaw said in distraught and placed a paw against his forehead, "I've said too much. But, then again," He clamed down and said as if it was inevitable, "I suppose that you would have been able to figure it out sooner or later," He looked down at the kit before saying, "You being so clever and all."

Then wrapping his paw around the kit he pulled him close as he said, "Just do me one favor." He pressed his face up against the kit's and said, "Say you'll promise me that you'll never visit horrible place."

Fireheart took a moment to think about it before saying, "No problem." Then he asked, "Did many warriors go out there?"

"They did, and we all still think that it was amazing." Tigerclaw said with a nod. Then looking down at the kit he asked, "Do you still promise?"

Fireheart nodded with a big smile.

"There's a good kit." Tigerclaw said as he nudged Fireheart away. As Fireheart started to walk away he said, "Now you go run along and have some fun." Fireheart ran towards the bend, but stopped when Tigerclaw called after him, "And remember," Fireheart looked back as the striped tom said, "it's our little secret."

Fireheart nodded before running off. Tigerclaw turned away before sinisterly smiling as his plan was set into motion.

x

**Author's Note:** I tried to add in what happened when Mufasa and Simba had gone on patrol in the remake. There will be a few additions in the next chapter so I hope you like them. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. There will be a few other characters in this one and I just might make a few changes during the song sequence. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Four: Diversion**

Fireheart quickly ran along the paths of Highstones and quickly ran down a slopping path. He passed by a few other members of the Clan and noticed that some were whispering to one another while glancing at the running tom. Fireheart just shrugged it off and kept running when he caught sight of who he was looking for. Sandstorm was with her mother and his step-mother under a towering oak tree. Bluefur was sleeping on her side under the shade of the tree while Sandstorm was getting a bath from her mother. Fireheart walked right up to them and greeted, "Hey, Sandstorm."

"Oh, hey, Fireheart." She greeted back as her mother's tongue stroked her cheek. Fireheart glanced over to his sleeping step-mother before placing his paw next to his muzzle and whispered, "Come on. I just heard about this great place."

"Fireheart!" Sandstorm hissed as the top of her head was washed, "I'm kind of in the middle of a bath."

This annoyed Fireheart a little, but his face fell when he heard his step-mother say, "And it's time for yours."

Fireheart looked back as he tried to run. But before he could get away, Bluefur quickly got up, leaned down and gently grabbed her step-son by his scruff with her teeth. She then backed up onto the rock, laid back down and placed Fireheart in her paws. Then she licked the side of his head, causing him to shout, "Mom!"

He tried to jump out of her grasp, but she quickly caught him before licking his back. Then he shouted, "Mom," as he was licked in the face, "you're messing up the fur on my head!"

Bluefur stopped bathing him and looked down at the tom with a smile. Before she could start again, Fireheart was able to jump out of her grasp, turn around and lightly ran his claws along the top of his head while he said in annoyance, "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So, where are we going?" Sandstorm asks as she was on her back and having her rump licked by her mother. Then she added, "It had better not be any place dumb."

"No," Fireheart assured her as he came closer, "it's a really cool spot."

"So, where is this really cool place?" Bluefur asks as she places one paw over the other, making Fireheart cringe. He turned his head as he took a moment to think and he didn't like lying to either of his parents. But he really wanted to prove himself brave. He turned to her while saying, "Oh." Then he came up with, "Only around the water hole."

"The water hole?" Sandstorm questioned as she rolled over onto her belly. Fireheart's face fell as Sandstorm asks, "What's so special about the water hole?"

Smiling to his step-mother, he turned and walked over to his friend and said through gritted teeth, "I'll show YOU when we _there_."

Sandstorm immediately caught on to what he meant and said, "Oh." Then turning back to her mother she asked, "Um, Mom, can I please go with Fireheart?"

"Hmm," Her mother said as she began to think. Then she looked to Bluefur and asked, "What do you think, Bluefur?"

"Well…" Bluefur started. Both young cats came up to her and asked with big toothy smiles, "Please."

"It's all right with me." She said with a smile. This caused both Fireheart and Sandstorm to start jumping up and down in excitement as they ran and shouted, "Yeah! All right!"

But before they could get too far, Bluefur wasn't finished as she said, "As long as Jack goes with you."

This caused both kits to stop in their tracks in shock. Fireheart looked to Sandstorm and complained, "Aw, not Jack."

But he hunched his shoulders and said, "Fine."

The two kits ran off to find Jack. When they were at a spot where they couldn't be overheard, Fireheart then suggested, "Let's find Graystripe, Ravenpaw and Dustpelt and see if they want to come."

"Yeah!" Sandstorm said with excitement.

"Step lively." Jack said as he flew over all the kits. Fireheart and Sandstorm were able to convince the other kits to come, though it took more on Sandstorm's part to get Dustpelt to come. The five kits and their guardian were nearly to the watering hole. The sparrow looked down and said, "The sooner we get to the watering hole, the sooner we can leave."

After having been told that Fireheart knew about some place fun and wanting to know more, Graystripe quietly asked Fireheart, "So, where are we really going?"

"Yeah, we wanna know?" Ravenpaw agreed. Dustpelt them commented, "It's probably a place where he can feel more like his kittypet self."

Sandstorm harshly nudged him with her paw to his shoulder to shut him up. He grumbled while Fireheart then whispered, "We're going to an animal graveyard."

"Wow!" Sandstorm excitedly yelled. All four toms quickly shushed her, making her ears fall against her head and cringe. Fireheart then gestured to the sparrow and whispered, "Jack."

"Right." Sandstorm said as she knew to keep it down. Graystripe then asked, "So, how are we gonna ditch the dodo?"

All five kits then began to quietly formulate a plan amongst themselves. Jack looked back to the group of kits and a smile formed on his face. As he turned to land the sparrow then said, "Oh, just look at the lot of you. Little seeds of friendship and romance blossoming in the woods."

None of the kits knew what Jack was talking about as they gave each other skeptical looks. They looked to him as the sparrow said, "Oakheart, Bluefur and the rest of your parents will be thrilled at how well you're getting along." Then he looked between Fireheart and Sandstorm and he said, "Especially with the two of you." Then with a flap of his wing he added, "What with you two being betrothed and all."

"Be-what?" Fireheart asks as none of them understood what Jack was saying. Jack then said synonyms of the word, "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." The kits looked to each other as they were still confused. Sandstorm took a turn and asked, "Meaning?"

"One day, you two are going to be married. Become mates for life." A happy Jack said with his wings on his hips. All the kits made grossed out faces as they shouted, "Yuck! Eww! That's so gross!" Fireheart then came closer and argued, "I can't marry her. She's my friend."

Jack crossed his wings as Sandstorm came up on the other side and agreed, "It'd be so weird."

"And isn't a little too soon to be thinking of something like that?" Ravenpaw asked and looked to the other two toms. Graystripe nodded and said, "Yeah. Why just assume."

"Well, I think they would be very happy together." Dustpelt sarcastically said. He received deadpanned stares from the four other kits. Jack then bluntly said, "Well, sorry to bust your bubble, but the two turtle doves don't have much of a choice."

Two of the three kits giggled as Fireheart then silently mimicked what Jack was saying as he said it, "It's something that your parents thought that would be good for the Clan."

"Well, when I'm Leader," Fireheart said as he assured Sandstorm with a wink, "that'll be the first thing that won't be happening."

"Not so long as I'm around." Jack argued as a certain beat began to fill the air. Fireheart then came closer and said, "Well, in that case, you're fired."

"Hmm." Jack chuckled before pointing out with a tap of his feather to the kit's snout, "A nice try, but only the Leader can do that."

"Well, he is the future Leader." Sandstorm said as she came between them. A smirk formed on Fireheart's face and stepped closer to say, "Yeah, so that means you have to do what I tell you." Smiles, and a half smirk, formed on all of their faces as Graystripe came close and thumped his paw against Jack's chest. The sparrow then argued, "No yet I don't."

Their smirks fell as he said, "And with an attitude like that," Fireheart waved the sparrow off and all five kits start to walk away annoyed while he said, "I'm afraid that you're starting to shape up into a pretty pathetic Leader, indeed."

"Hmph." Fireheart said as he looked back to Jack with a smirk, "Not the way I see it."

"I think he's gonna be great!" Graystripe agreed. He, Fireheart and Ravenpaw all tensed up before leaping and landing before Jack. The land changed colors and a spirit of StarClan sang…

**Younger StarClan Spirit:**_ I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware_

The three toms tried to swat at the sparrow and Jack flew above them. But it left him to a tackle from Sandstorm as she knocked him from the air. The sparrow screamed as he landed at a fallen log. All five kits quickly ran up to see Jack stuck in a knothole just as the sparrow pulled himself out with a pop…

**Older StarClan Spirit:**_ Well, I've never seen a king of beasts_

_With quite so little hair_

Jack then plucked a strand of fur from Dustpelt's head, making the kit slightly wince. But he shook it off as all five jumped up on the log and Jack flew higher on the log. They ran through some leaves and some stuck to tom's fur, making it look like they had manes.

**Younger StarClan Spirit:**_ I'm gonna be the main event_

_Like a good chief that knows how to prowl_

They shook the leaves off of them and Fireheart climbed up to where Jack sat. Then he sat regally…

_I'm brushin' up on lookin' down_

_I'm workin' on my howl_

Fireheart threw his head back and let out a small yowl. But it instead knocked Jack off the log and into a puddle of mud. He climbed out and wiped himself off with something furry…

**Older StarClan Spirit:**_ Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

The sparrow then blew his nose into what he thought was a leaf. But when he looked to see that he had blown his beak into the paw of a Twoleg. The Twoleg swatted him away in annoyance and sent the sparrow screaming as he skidded across a pond…

**Younger StarClan Spirit:**_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

A flock of king fisher birds took flight as the five kits ran past. They met Jack at a small creak as Jack then said, "You have a long way to go, young master," They sat down on both sides of Jack as he pointed to Fireheart with a feather and said, "if you think…"

Each of the kits started to mock Jack as one of them said…

**Fireheart:**_ No one sayin', "Do this"_

Sandstorm wagged her tongue, Graystripe stood on his front paws, Ravenpaw laid on his back while sticking his tongue out and Dustpelt hopped up and down as Jack argued, "Now, when I said that…" He looked to Fireheart as Sandstorm said…

**Sandstorm:**_ No one saying, "Be there"_

Fireheart made a goofy smile by looking cross-eyed and pulling his lips with his claws while wagging his tongue, Graystripe reached from behind his head and pulled his nose up with two claws, Ravenpaw smooshed his face with his paws and made fish-lips and Dustpelt acted like a frog and made his neck look big as Jack then tried to say, "What I meant was…" He looked to Graystripe as they switched…

**Graystripe:**_ No one sayin', "Stop that"_

Fireheart looked to the others and motioned to scare the sparrow. The other three nodded and Graystripe quickly caught on. Jack then said, "You don't realize…" Then all five of them jumped up with scary looking faces as they shouted…

**Fireheart, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Ravenpaw and Dustpelt:**_ No one sayin', "See here"_

"Now, see here!" Jack shouted as the five ran off. The bird was knocked over by two running deer. He sat up in the water and saw Fireheart, Graystripe and Ravenpaw on the back of a bug while Sandstorm and Dustpelt were on the back of a doe. Fireheart looked back to the sparrow with a smirk…

**Younger StarClan Spirit:**_ Free to run around all day_

Jack scrambled to take flight before lifting off into the air. Then he commented, "Well, this is getting out of hand."

Then flapping his wings he struggled to catch up. The two deer started to run down a hill as Fireheart looked to his friends…

**Younger StarClan Spirit:**_ Free to do it all my way_

The spirits banged a drum and it seemed to change the colors as Jack flew after the kits on their rides. He swerved past trees as the scenery changed from one color to another. Jack flew ahead of the deer carrying the kits and flew to where he could look at them and fly backwards…

**Jack:**_ I think it's time that you and I_

_Arranged a heart to heart_

But since he wasn't watching where he was going, he slammed into the backside of a horse. The two deer came closer and Fireheart moved to sit on the buck's head and he sang…

**Fireheart:**_ Leaders don't need advice_

_From little sparrows for a start_

Jack slid off the bear and plopped down onto the ground. Then rising up in the air he sang as he landed on a branch…

**Jack:**_ If this is where the monarchy is headed_

_Count me out_

_Out of service, out of the Forestland_

_I wouldn't hang about_

He didn't notice that the branch was attached to a log as if floated down a river. Jack screamed as it went over a waterfall, but came back up, flapping his wing he held an annoyed expression as he sang…

**Jack:**_ This child is wildly out of wing_

A herd of goats suddenly made way and stood at attention for the kits in two separate rows as they came through…

**Younger StarClan Spirit:**_ Oh, I just can't wait to be chief_

When Jack tried to walk through the lines of goat, they immediately turned around and held their tail high. Jack quickly covered himself with his wings in fear of what they may do. Fireheart, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Ravenpaw and Dustpelt started to run with a herd of deer. They were able to jump out of the way when the deer stepped. Jack wasn't too far as he flew over the herd. Then diving down, he was careful as he flew amongst the herd's legs. As he passed by the front of the herd, Fireheart was now sitting on the head of the lead deer and ordered through song…

**Fireheart:**_ Everybody, look left_

Jack gasped in fright before he was trampled by an assortment of animals as they danced by. Then Fireheart ordered…

_Everybody, look right_

Jack was once again trampled by the dancing animals as they moved the other way. Fireheart ran with the other kits as they sang…

**All the kits:**_ Everywhere you look, I'm/He's_

They stood together and sang…

_Standing in a spotlight_

"Not yet!" Jack shouted after pushing an elk and horse's butts out of the way. Then they crushed him by pressing up again. Fireheart then started whispering into the ear of one animal, then it repeated to another animal and so forth as a chorus sang…

**Chorus:**_ Let every creature go for broke and sing_

_Let's hear it in the heard and on the wing_

Jack was trying to dust himself off when suddenly a pair of beaver's grabbed the sparrow by his tail and yanked him away. They tossed the sparrow from one to another while a crowd of wolverines held the kits in their paws. Moving simultaneously, they were able to fling the kits in the air and catch them…

**Chorus:**_ It's gonna be Fireheart's finest fling_

The five kits were flung past Jack was he was being picked for bugs and such by the beavers. They only shrugged their shoulders to the sparrow as they didn't understand why either. The animals then started to form a pyramid, with deer swinging their antlers, others standing at the base while some mountain goats stood on their backs and shook their heads up and down. And at the top of the pyramid a sheep stood with all the kits sitting on its wooly back…

**Younger StarClan Spirit and Chorus:**_ Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be_

The pyramid then started to crumble as it started to sway. The sheep fell onto some of the goats. The other goats tumbled as they fell and their horns poked into the backsides of the deer. The elks brayed and the took off.

_To be king_

And at the bottom of the pyramid, stood Jack as he weakly held up an elk. The weight became too much and the sparrow was flattened under the elk. The spirits ceased their music as the last of the animals ran off. The elk sat in place as a crushed Jack said with a muffled voice, "I beg your pardon, madam but GET OFF!"

Then he called out to the five kits that weren't there, "Fireheart? Graystripe? Ravenpaw? Dustpelt? Sandstorm!"

x

**Author's Note:** Since I did it in the last Lion King parody, I wanted to do it again. Don't know if I'll do it again in future parodies. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Five: Terror of the Dogs**

All of the kits laughed as they ran from the flattened Jack. They rounded a huge rock structure and came to a stop next to a tree. While stopping to catch their breath, Fireheart excitedly said, "All right! It worked!"

"We lost him." Graystripe said with a grin on his face. They were about to go on when Fireheart then arrogantly said, "I am a genius."

"Hey, genius kittypet, it was Sandstorm's idea." Dustpelt reminded as the fired pelted tom sat down. They all looked at him with bewildered expressions. But still wanting to take the credit, Fireheart placed a paw on his chest and said, "Yeah, but I pulled it off."

"With me!" Sandstorm said with a defiant smirk. Ravenpaw said, "Oh, boy."

"Oh, yeah?" Fireheart questioned as his body tensed up. Then with a playful growl he lunged at the she-kit and tackled her onto her back. But once she touched the ground she pressed her back paws against his belly and kicked up. The three toms watched as they both flipped into the air with Sandstorm coming out on top. Fireheart gritted his teeth when he hit the ground. The red furred tom started to come up a little, but Sandstorm pushed him back down with her forepaws which resulted a loud thump. Fireheart looked up to her in shock as she playfully said, "Pinned Ya."

"Hey, let me up!" Fireheart exclaimed as he pushed her off of him. Sandstorm backed up as she held a triumphant smirk and turned her head to the left with her eyes closed. Fireheart rolled onto his side and noticed that she had let her guard down and decided to act. Graystripe was about to warn his best friend, but Dustpelt stopped him with his tail and shook his head. Quickly getting back on his feet, Fireheart made another lunge for her and tackled into her side with a growl. The action sent both kits rolling before they fell over the edge of a drop.

Fireheart and Sandstorm started to laugh as they went over the side and Fireheart lost his grip on Sandstorm. The two separated with Sandstorm landing on her feet and Fireheart rolling head over paws. As they rolled further down the hill, Fireheart and Sandstorm smiled as she rolled on her side and he was able to grab hold of her midroll. The two kits laughed as they kept tumbling down the hill. When they neared the end, Fireheart kept a firm grip on her as he threw them off the hill. But when they landed at the bottom and Sandstorm's back touched the ground she once again planted her back paws against his belly and kicked up for the second time. Sandstorm had a smile while the two kits flipped up into the air with Sandstorm coming out on top again. As they landed, Fireheart came up a little before Sandstorm pushed him back down with another thump. The she-kit smirked and smugly said, "Pinned ya, again!"

This caused Fireheart to look at her with a frown. They were caught off guard when they heard Graystripe yell, "Warrior pile!"

Fireheart and Sandstorm looked up and screamed as all three toms came falling towards them. They landed in a pile with all five kits laughing at their fun. But the eruption of a geyser caught them off guard. The five kits got up as they looked at where they were. They noticed that there was barely any plant life, not to mention that the ground felt dead beneath their feet. They looked up a hill and saw something that looked like bone. Fireheart's surprise turns into a smile as he and the others climbed the hill. As they made it to the top they saw a large pile of animal bones surrounding a den of sorts. Fireheart then excitedly said, "This is it. We made it."

"Yeah, we're here." Dustpelt agreed as he admitted that Fireheart knew about this place. Then he asked, "Can we get outta here now? I feel like we shouldn't be here."

"Aw, come on, Dustpelt…" Ravenpaw complained. Graystripe then added, "Yeah, we just got here."

The five kits moved to the back bone of a bear and stood against it with their forepaws. When the saw what was out there, they looked to each other as they all said, "Whoa!"

The kits had made it to the animal graveyard. They saw many animal skeletons lying about the place. Though the place was interesting, Sandstorm leaned to Fireheart and said, "It's really creepy."

"Yeah." Fireheart agreed. He looked to them with a smile and asked, "Isn't it great?"

"We could get in big trouble." Ravenpaw pointed out with a smirk. Fireheart and Graystripe chuckled as the former said, "I know!"

The kits hopped down from the bone and turned towards the den. Graystripe then wondered aloud, "I wonder if there's anything inside."

"Only one way to know." Fireheart said with a smirk. Then gesturing with his head he said, "Come on, let's go and check it out."

The red pelted tom moved forward to go inside, but a small bird moved in his way and shouted, "Wrong!" Then landing on the ground, Jack began pushing the kit back while saying, "The only checking out you all will be doing is to check out of here."

"Aw, man!" Fireheart groaned. Jack sounded really scared as he said hugging himself, "We're way beyond the boundaries of the Forestlands."

"Look, everything's going to be okay." Fireheart tried to reassure him. But it didn't work as the sparrow poked him in the snout and said, "Now listen here, fuzz ball, right now we are in serious danger."

"Are we?" Ravenpaw asked, now worried. Fireheart started moving around Jack as the sparrow then said, "Verily. We must leave at once."

"Danger?" Fireheart scoffed. Dustpelt moved next to Jack and said, "Look, we came and we saw the place, can we go now?"

"Guys, we're training to be warriors. We should be used to walking on the wilder side of things." Fireheart said as he stopped before the entrance. Crouching down he sounded brave as he crouched down, "We should be able to laugh at danger from time to time. Ha, ha, ha!"

Suddenly laughter came from within the den, startling them all. Fireheart quickly ran back to the others. He stood by them as they looked to the hole in the ground. Three shapes began to emerge from the den's shadows. Three different kinds of dogs; a German Shepard, a rottweiler and a pit bull, chuckled evilly as they stepped into the light. Jack hopped in front of the scared kits as the German Shepard looked to her friends and asked, "Well, well, Jafar what do we have ourselves here?"

"Hmm. I don't know Maleficent." The rottweiler said with a shake of his head. Then he looked back to the pit bull and asked, "Uh, what do you think, Scar?"

The third dog, who had his eyes looking every which way, only cackled his answer. Scar continued to laugh as Jafar said, "Yeah, just what I was thinking." He became angry as he said, "A fieldtrip of trespassers!"

"And quite an accident, I assure you." Jack said in their defense while the kits started to turn and walk away, "Just a wrong turn at the oak tree." Then turning to leave himself he was stopped when Maleficent stepped on his tail feathers and said, "Whoa, whoa, wait."

Taking a closer look she said, 'I know you." A grin formed on her face as she leaned down and got close to his face, "You're Oakheart's little stooge."

"I, milady, am the Clan Leader's majordomo." Jack said in irritation as he removed his tail, making her annoyed as well. The other two dogs had moved around the kits and were circling them. Jafar then questioned to Fireheart, "And that would make you…"

"The future Leader." Fireheart defiantly said as Jack joined the five. Maleficent joined the circling as she questioned, "Do you know what we do to Leader's who step out of their turf?" On the next pass she leaned closer to the kit and sniffed. A smile formed on her face and she jabbed, "Although I'm surprised that those wildcats are even letting a kittypet amongst themselves."

"Leave him alone." Sandstorm growled with a glare. Fireheart then said with a glare, "You can't do anything to me or my friends."

"Actually, they can," Jack said with a chuckle, "We are on their land."

Fireheart looked to Jack and recited, "But, Jack, you told me that they're nothing but slobbering mangy, stupid poachers."

"For once, I wholeheartedly agree with you." Dustpelt commented as Jack tried to stop them. But when it didn't work he said in pig Latin, "Please ix-nay on the upid-stay."

"And just who are you calling upid-stay?!" Jafar angrily questioned while getting the sparrow's face. Jack tried to push the kits away while saying, "My, my, my, look at the sun. It's time to go."

"What's the hurry?" Maleficent asks as she ran in front of them. Stepping closer she sounded ominous as she said, "We'd love for you all to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah, and I hope we don't hack up hairballs from what we eat." Jafar made a cat joke. This caused all three dogs to start laughing. Maleficent then waved a paw and said, "Wait, wait, wait, I got one, I got one!" Then she said, "And we'll yowl about to have some fun." She glanced over to Jafar and asked, "What'd ya think?"

They both continue to laugh at the jokes. Suddenly, Scar jumps in between them and whimpers while pointing in a certain direction. Maleficent then asks, "What, Scar? What is it?"

Jafar looked in the direction that the pit bull was pointing and then he asked, "Hey, did we order this dinner to go?"

"No. Why?" Maleficent asks in confusion. She looked in the direction as Jafar shouts, "Cause there it goes!"

They watch as the kits and Jack were all making their escape. The kits ran between the animal bones as they ran deeper into the animal graveyard. As they ran past a pile of bones, Jack gasped when his tail was grabbed by a German Shepard snout and pulled back.

"This was a great place to come, Fireheart!" Dustpelt sarcastically said as they continued to run. Fireheart, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Ravenpaw and Dustpelt panted as they ran before finding cover in a bear's ribcage. They looked around to see if they had been followed. Ravenpaw then asked, "Do you… Do you think we lost them?"

"I think so." Fireheart said as he looked around. But then Sandstorm noticed that one of their own was missing and asked, "Where's Jack?"

Jack screamed as he was being held over a geyser by the tail by Jafar. Maleficent took the sparrow from the rottweiler as he then joked, "The little major-dumb old bird then made his way into the birdie boiler."

"Oh, no!" Jack screamed as he was dropped. He tried to fly away, but was grabbed by Jafar's paws before being stuffed into the boiling water, "Not the birdie boiler!"

Then he screamed as he was launched high into the air. All three dogs started to laugh hysterically as they fell on their backs or sides. They stopped when someone shouted, "Hey!"

They looked up to see the kits standing on an elk's back bone. Fireheart then angrily questioned, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?" Maleficent questioned with an evil grin. Fireheart then realized his mistake and he said, "Oops."

"Nice going, Fire-fart!" Dustpelt hissed. Sandstorm screamed as the dogs rushed at them. All the kits turned tail and ran off as Maleficent tried to bite them. They ran until they had to stop as a geyser blasted steam. The three dogs stuck their heads through and shouted, "Boo!"

And a snap of their teeth sent the kits running again as they turned the other way. All of them ran up a pile of skeletons and climbed up the bones before Jafar could take a bit out of them. As they jumped down the collection of bones, they slid down and made funny noises as the ride was bumpy. But at the end of the slide it was curved up and it sent the kits flying as Fireheart, Graystripe and Dustpelt screamed as they flew through the air. They all landed on a large pile of bones and quickly stood back up.

They all started to climb the pile as the dogs rushed to the pile. As the toms reached the top, they hear Sandstorm shout, "Fireheart!"

Looking back down, they all gasped when they saw Sandstorm screaming as she slid back down the pile. Fireheart quickly ran down the pile while the other three waited and knocked a few bones out of the way to protect his friend. Maleficent was close to taking a bite out of Sandstorm, but Fireheart arrived just in time to deliver a scratch to her cheek. The blow left three claw marks in the dog's cheek as she looked up to the kits and growled in anger.

The kits continued running from the dogs and soon found themselves within a cave where a bear's skeleton leaned against the wall. The kits quickly climbed up the bones and when they reached the skull, they tried to jump for a ledge. Their attempts caused the skull to snap out of place and all five kits fell to the ground. They landed between the bear's legs and slowly picked themselves up. Fireheart gasped when he saw the three dogs enter the boat.

The dogs growled as they came closer as Jafar taunted, "Here, kitty, kitty."

Standing in front of his friends, Fireheart took a deep breath before letting out a yowl. But it wasn't strong enough to strike fear into the dogs. They laughed before Maleficent mocked, "That was it. Do it again, tell me."

Fireheart took another deep breath, but when he opened his mouth another yowl sounded. This caused the three dogs to become confused, "Huh?"

The next thing they knew was the screeching of cats and they grunted when they were tackled from above. Oakheart and Bluefur covered Maleficent's eyes to distract her while two other warriors nipped and clawed at the dog's body. All the dogs whimpered and whined as they struggled to throw the cats off of them. Maleficent was able to shake Oakheart onto the side of her head before grabbing another warrior on Jafar's back by their leg and with a twist threw them into two warriors on Scar. Oakheart retaliated by kicking and scratching the side of the dog's head as he held on. Maleficent growled in pain before running to the wall and sliding her head against it. Bluefur tried to reach for him when he yowled. Oakheart growled in pain as he was smooshed against the wall and his back scrapped against it. When he did let go is when she stopped. Jack flew up to the kits as they watched the older cats continue to fight. All the warriors then surrounded the three dogs as they stood back to back. Maleficent then said, "All right, Oakheart. That's enough."

"Then I suggest you keep away from my step-son and the kits…" Oakheart warned with a glare. The German Shepard scoffed before saying, "Well, to be fair, they did trespass."

"But did you know that this was Oakheart's step-son?" Jafar asked her. Maleficent shook her head and then they both questioned, "Scar?"

The mental pit bull stupidly shook his head with his tongue sticking out. This caused Oakheart, Bluefur and the other warriors to growl at them. Jafar waved a paw and said, "Good day."

Then all three dogs took off running out with their tails between their legs. Once they were gone, Jack flapped to his Leader and his mate's side and nodded to them with a smile. But both Oakheart and Bluefur looked to the sparrow with a grim glare. Jack shrunk from their gaze as he knew that he was in trouble. Fireheart and the other kits bounded over and Fireheart tried to say, "Mom, Dad, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Oakheart said as he turned to the kit with disappointment in his eyes. Bluefur didn't say a word as she looked to the kit as he tried to find the right words but could only say, "Dad, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Let's go home." Oakheart firmly said and walked off. He looked to his warriors and said, "Move out and watch after the wounded."

Jack flew after the older cats as the kits started to follow while their heads hung in shame. Sandstorm looked to Fireheart and said, "I thought you were really brave."

"Same here." Graystripe added. But Fireheart didn't say anything as they continued to walk. Unbeknown to any of them, Tigerclaw had been watching the whole thing from the ledge that the kits tried to use to escape. And as he watched them go with a grim frown, he was clearly disappointed by the outcome. Then standing up, the striped tom walked away. As he walked through the cavern he grumbled as he know had to talk to his minions. And he wasn't looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Six: A Lesson from his Parents**

The sun had set by the time the warrior cats, the kits and Jack had made it back into the Forestlands. Oakheart was walking at a more brisk pace then the other warriors while the other cats kept a look out. The kits walked side by side as they hung their heads in shame. Sandstorm, Graystripe and Ravenpaw looked to their friend and could see the shame and guilt in his eyes. Though he didn't say or do anything, Dustpelt felt a little bad for Fireheart.

Jack had also looked back and was startled when Oakheart called out, "Jack."

The sparrow flew faster, sailed over the other warriors and landed before his Leader. He looked up to the tom and nervously asked, "Yes, sir?"

"Help the other warriors take Sandstorm, Ravenpaw, Graystripe and Dustpelt home." Oakheart ordered with a gesture of his head. He looked back over to the kits and said, "Bluefur and I need to teach our son a lesson."

The other four kits looked to see Fireheart lowering himself into the grass. Jack flew back to the kits as Oakheart sat down and Bluefur joined him. The sparrow kept a stoic face as he said, "Come, young ones."

Turning to Fireheart, he placed his wings on the kit's shoulders and sighed as he said, "Fireheart, good luck."

With that said, Jack took to the air as Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Ravenpaw and Graystripe walked after him. The other warriors flanked them as they continued to walk. Three of his four friends looked back once more as they disappeared into the night. Fireheart watched them go until his step-father shouted, "Fireheart!"

Fireheart walked over with his head once again hanging his head. But when his paw stepped into something, he noticed that he had stepped into what smelled as Oakheart's pawprint. It was then Fireheart realized that he would have some big paws to fill. He raised his head and continued to walk until he was between both older cats. Sitting down, Fireheart looked to both of them and waited for either of them to say something. Oakheart closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then looking down he said, "Fireheart, we're very disappointed in you."

"I know." Fireheart said as he hung his head. Bluefur then took over, "You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me." Oakheart's face became shocked as he said, "And what's worse, you put four other kits in danger."

Fireheart was starting to cry as he looked up to say, "I was just trying to be brave like you guys."

"We're only brave when we need to be." Oakheart gently told him, starting to calm down. Bluefur then added, "Fireheart, a warrior being brave doesn't mean that you go looking for trouble."

"But neither of you're not scared of anything." Fireheart said with a shake of his head. Bluefur kept his eyes on the kit as Oakheart looked away as he said, "We were today."

"You were?" Fireheart asks in surprise. Oakheart lowered his head to the kit and said, "Yes, we thought we might lose you." The older tom then asked, "Fireheart, do you remember when we told you how we got you?"

Fireheart nodded and Bluefur said, "And over the time we watched over you, the both of us have grown to love you as if you were truly our own."

"Oh," Fireheart said in realization, "so I guess that even Leaders and warriors can get scared sometimes, huh?"

"Mm-hmm." Oakheart said as he and Bluefur nodded. Fireheart leaned a little closer to the tom and said with a whisper, "But you know what?"

"What?" Bluefur asks as she came closer. Fireheart had a smile as he said, "I think those dogs were even more scared."

Oakheart then laughed as he said, "Cause no one messes with your parents." He wrapped a paw around the kit's shoulders and pulled him closer and rubbed his other paw against Fireheart's head in a teasing fashion as the Leader said, "Come here, you."

"Oh, no, no. Mom, help." Fireheart playfully cried out as he struggled against the older cat's grip. Bluefur came to his rescue by tackling into her mate. With him distracted, Fireheart was able to pull himself out of Oakheart's grasp. He then tackled into the older cat. The three of them laughed as they rolled in a ball. Oakheart was able to free himself from them and ran off a few feet. Fireheart and Bluefur took off after him and the kit sped up before leaping at Oakheart. The older tom laughed as his step-son was able to knock him over. They rolled over as Fireheart took Oakheart's ear into his mouth and tugged while they laughed. Bluefur joined them as the two toms laughed. Oakheart laid down while Fireheart sat on his back.

Sitting on his back, Fireheart looked to both of his adopted parents and asks, "We're still pals right."

"Right." Oakheart agreed. Bluefur then added, "We never stopped."

Fireheart then asked, "And we'll always to be together, right."

Oakheart then sat up and Fireheart had to hang on as the two looked to each other. Bluefur then nodded to tell him. Oakheart then said, "Fireheart, let me tell you something that the previous Leader once told me." They all looked up as he said, "Look to the stars. It's said that the great Leaders of StarClan look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Fireheart asks in wonder. Oakheart nodded and said, "Yes." Then he added, "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Leaders and warriors of the past will be there to guide you. And so will we."

"Wow." Was all that Fireheart said as they continued looking up at the sky. All three cats continue to look up to the stars in wonder as they sat in the field. Soon, Fireheart leaped off of Oakheart's back and they all headed back to Highstones.

x

**Author's Note:** Since including more warriors in the last chapter, I thought it would be better if I included Bluefur in the talk. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. There's gonna be an extra character in this chapter. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Seven: Be Prepared Dogs**

Night had also come over the animal graveyard. The only light came from the moon and the steam vents. The glow from the vents cast a sickly green glow around everything. And hiding deep within a cave, the three dogs were taking refuge from their beating from Oakheart and his warriors. While Maleficent stood on a large rock a good distance away, Jafar and Scar sat on the ground, or in Jafar's case, sitting on one butt cheek as his left butt cheek had claw marks.

"Man, that lousy Oakheart and his jerk warriors." Jafar complained as he looked at his scratched up butt, "I won't be able to sit for a week."

This caused Scar to laugh at his misfortune. Jafar looked to the pit bull with annoyed glare as he said, "It's not funny, Scar."

The mental dog placed his paws over this muzzle to keep himself from laughing, but it came out much stronger as he became hysterical. Jafar became more angry as he shouted, "Hey, shut up!"

But Scar continued to laugh, and it only made Jafar much angrier. He let out an angry snarl before tackling Scar. The two rolled across the ground as they bit, clawed and kicked at each other. Scar grabbed Jafar's arm and body slammed him against the ground. Jafar avoided a bite from his fellow dog and the mental dog's jaws hit the ground. Jafar tackled into Scar again but it was turned around when Ed pushed him onto is back. They continued to fight against each other as Maleficent looked to them and sighed before shouting, "Will the two of you knock it off?"

Jafar was able to untangle himself from the brawl and left Scar biting his own leg. Pointing a claw at him, Jafar then said, "Well, he started it."

"Just look at you guys." Maleficent complained as she came down to their level, 'No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Uh, tell me about." Jafar said as he carefully sat down.

"Yeah?" Maleficent said getting in his face, "You know, if it weren't for all them cats, we'd be running this place."

"Man, I hate those cats!" Jafar growled. Maleficent agreed as she said with a scowl on her face, 'So pushy."

"And too many hairballs." He added with a grin. Maleficent walked around him and added, "And stinky."

"And, man, are they…" Both German Shepard and rottweiler said while they had their backs pressed against each other, "Ugly!"

This caused all three dogs to crack up with laughter. It went on until a voice said from above, "Oh, surely we cats are not all that bad."

They looked up to see Tigerclaw laying on his stomach on a ledge as steam billowed around him. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Jafar said, "Oh, Tigerclaw. It's just you."

"But it's not just me." Tigerclaw said with a smirk. He looked behind him as another cat padded forward. Gesturing to him, the striped tom said, "Meet Darkstripe."

"How did you bring him on board?" Maleficent asked. Darkstripe then said, "He made a very good point about the Clan being run the way it is." He held his head high as he said, "And now it is under the threat of being run by a, kittypet."

He shuddered at the thought of Fireheart being Leader. The three dogs looked to each other before shrugging. Maleficent then commented, "Well, we were afraid that is was somebody really important."

"Yeah, you know, like Oakheart." Jafar agreed with a nod.

"Yeah." Maleficent agreed. Tigerclaw didn't look to happy as he glanced at Darkstripe with an arched brow and said, "I see."

"Now that's power!" Jafar said with a wide grin. Maleficent's face dropped to a scowl as she said, "Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder."

Jafar felt a little mischievous and tried it, "Oakheart."

Saying the cat's name did in fact send a shudder down Maleficent's spine, but instead of being angry, she looked to him and waved her paw while saying, "Do it again."

"Oakheart!" Jafar blurted out. She shuddered once again, "Oh!"

But Jafar kept going, "Oakheart! Oakheart! Oakheart!"

It caused all three dogs to laugh again as Scar fell onto his back while hugging his sides. As she laughed Maleficent said, 'Ooh, it tingles me."

The only ones who weren't laughing were Tigerclaw and Darkstripe. The former rubbed his temple and muttered, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"What did you expect? We're working with dogs." Darkstripe reminded.

"Now, you, Tigerclaw," Jafar said to turn it around, "I mean, you and your friend are one of us. You're both our pals."

"Charmed." The striped tom said. Darkstripe then said, "I feel so loved."

"Oh, I like that." Maleficent said with a wave of her paw, "Tigerclaw's not Leader, but he's still oh so proper."

"Yeah." Jafar said in agreement. Then he looked up to the cats and asked, "Hey, did you guys bring us anything to eat, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, old buddies, old pals? Did ya, did ya, did ya?"

Tigerclaw gave the dog a slight scowl before rolling his eyes and said, "I don't think the three of you really deserve this." He stood up and pulled out a deer haunch that both cats struggled to get there. The three dogs sat on their back legs and looked at the leg hungrily. He looked to his fellow cat and asked, "What do you think, Darkstripe?"

"After their pitiful performance today, I highly doubt it. I mean, you practically handed those kits over to them, and they couldn't even take out the kittypet." Darkstripe said. But Tigerclaw still pushed the leg over the edge and let it fall to the three dogs. He laid back down as he watched the leg fall.

The dogs had big grins when the leg hit the ground in front of them. They quickly tore into the meat. As they ate, Maleficent tore a piece of meat off the leg and looked up to the cats and said with her mouth full, "Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Tigerclaw."

"Yeah. And he had his warriors with him. What were we supposed to do?" Jafar agreed as he too had his mouth full. He swallowed and then asked, "Kill Oakheart?"

They kept eating as Tigerclaw and Darkstripe looked to each other with a grin. Tigerclaw still had his grin as he placed a paw under his chin and leaned forward to the dogs as he said with a devious grin, "Precisely."

This caused all three dogs to look up to the cats with questionable looks. All the while, the spirits of the Dark Forest began to play their own melody. Standing up again, Tigerclaw leapt from the ledge and bounced off another rock before falling towards them. The dogs scrambled out of the way as Tigerclaw landed over the bone. Then stepping with the beat as steam shout up from the vents, Tigerclaw then started to sing…

**Tigerclaw:**_ I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as foxes backside_

The striped tom walked over to Scar who was chewing on the deer bone. He looked annoyed as the dog payed more attention to the bone.

_But thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!_

He grabbed the bone and threw it away, and the action caused Scar to stand at attention with a serious face. Tigerclaw hopped up on a small behind the pit bull and reached his paw around the dog's face.

_My words are a matter of pride_

Tigerclaw then waved the paw in front of the dog's face to see how long he could keep it up.

**Tigerclaw:**_ It's clear from your vacant expressions_

_The lights are not all on upstairs_

Scar tried to keep his serious face, but it turned goofy again as he winked and stuck his tongue out. Tigerclaw's face then lit up as he backed away from Scar and thought about the future.

_But we're talking Leaders and successions_

Maleficent and Jafar were watching from behind on a higher ledge and started laughing amongst themselves. Tigerclaw bounded over and Darkstripe jumped at them as well to where the two dogs fell backwards.

_Even you can't be caught unawares_

Both dogs had fallen into two of the vents. Them being stuck caused the pressure to build up until it launched them high into the air with a yell. Darkstripe watched as Tigerclaw leapt from the ledge to a spot that rounded a giant rock pillar.

**Tigerclaw:**_ So prepare for the chance of a lifetime_

_Be prepared for sensational news_

The striped tom walked around the wood as the dogs fell to the ground. He started to tiptoe on the other side.

_A shiny new era is tiptoeing nearer_

Maleficent appeared from around the rock and asked in song…

**Maleficent:**_ And where do we feature?_

Tigerclaw came back and grabbed her cheek with his little paw and reassured her.

**Tigerclaw:**_ Just listen to teacher_

He released her and walked off. Maleficent watched him go before rubbing her cheek while glaring at the cat.

_I know it sounds sordid_

_But you'll be rewarded_

_When at last I am given my dues_

Tigerclaw hopped up a few rocks to where Scar sat and was chewing on the bone again. Then jumping up onto Scar's ledge and moving behind him, the striped tom flexed his claws before swiping.

_And injustice deliciously squared_

The swipe made Scar yelp in pain as he jumped off the ledge. The pit bull landed in the middle of a large bone pile. Darkstripe joined the striped tom as Tigerclaw threw his head back and shouted…

**Tigerclaw:**_ Be prepared_

All three dogs popped their heads out of the pile with a different animal skull on their heads. Jafar had a deer skull, Maleficent had a moose on hers and Scar had a caribou on him. Jafar sounded happy as he said, "Yes, be prepared. We'll be prepared." Then he became confused and looked up to the striped tom and asked, "For what?"

"For the death of the Leader." Tigerclaw dramatically declared. This didn't clear anything as Jafar climbed up to the cat while shaking the skull off and asked, "Why? Is he sick?"

Tigerclaw huffed before placing his paws harshly on the rottweilers snout and looked him in the eye as he said, "No, you imbecile, we're gonna kill him." A devious smile formed on his face as he pushed Jafar as he said, "And that disgusting kittypet Fireheart too."

Jafar landed on the ground between Maleficent and Scar as the former said with a grin, "Great idea! Who needs a Leader?"

Maleficent and Scar started to dance around Jafar as he and Maleficent sang…

**Maleficent and Jafar:**_ No Leader, no Leader, la-la la-la la, la_

"You idiots!" Darkstripe growled down to them before gesturing to Tigerclaw and said, "There will still be a Leader!"

"Hey, but he said…" Jafar said in confusion. Tigerclaw cut him off by declaring, "I will be the Leader." Then he promised them all, "Stick with me," He threw his head back and dramatically said, "and none of the dogs shall never go hungry again." He looked to Darkstripe and said, "And we won't have any disgraceful leaders."

Darkstripe smirked to this as the lighting in the boat changed to a more sickly yellow color. Tigerclaw's promise caused excitement as Jafar shouted, "Yeah! All right!"

"Long live the Leader!" Maleficent cheered.

Her words became a chant as more and more different kinds of dogs stepped into the light and shouted, "Long live the Leader! Long live the Leader!"

Yellow steam billowed as evil cackling filled the air as the dogs joined in the song while marching across the cavern floor…

**Dog Chorus:**_ It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_To a Leader who'll be all time adored_

Tigerclaw watched as they walked by in goose step formation. He then told them what needed to be done.

**Tigerclaw:**_ Of course, quid pro quo_

_you're expected_

_To take certain duties on board_

He emphasized this by making a slashing motion with a claw across his throat. Then he told them what lay in store for them.

**Tigerclaw:**_ The future is littered with prizes_

_And though I'm the main addressee_

_The point that I must emphasize is_

Tigerclaw leapt off the ledge and landed in front of a dog. The lighting turned red as he menacingly stepped towards the dog, and fissured opened up underneath the canine as Tigerclaw shouted…

**Tigerclaw:**_ You won't get a sniff without me!_

The dog fell into the crevice with a scream while everyone watched. Darkstripe jumped to a more sturdy section of stone as the cave began to shift from the pressure of the steam. He, Tigerclaw and the dogs jumped onto a rising pillar as they sang…

**Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Dog Chorus:**_ So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Ooh, la-la-la_

The pillars continued to rise as they sang about how they could accomplish their goals…

**Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Dog Chorus:**_ Meticulous planning_

_(We'll have food!)_

_Tenacity spanning_

_(Lots of food!)_

_Decades of denial_

_(Lots of meat!)_

_Is simply why I'll_

_Be Leader undisputed_

_Respected, saluted_

The wind blew against their fur as Tigerclaw had an evil grin as he placed a paw on his chest and made himself sound high and mighty…

**Tigerclaw:**_ And seen for the wonder I am_

Two dogs had a skeleton in their teeth and shook them around as they had hunger on their minds. Tigerclaw gave a maniacal, toothy grin as he sang…

**Tigerclaw:**_ Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be Prepared_

The dogs danced in joy to this and one shook his head wildly. A dog with spots played a ribcage like a xylophone. Maleficent, Jafar and Scar stuck their heads through a wall of steam as they, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and the other dogs sand…

**Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Dog Chorus:**_ Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be Prepared_

Tigerclaw sat on top of the pillar as Darkstripe and the dogs sat around on the lower levels. They broke into laughter as they would soon put their evil plan into motion.

x

**Author's Note:** In the next chapter I'm gonna go off the book again. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. There's gonna be an extra character in this chapter. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Eight: Worries and Plans**

The moon was high in the sky as Oakheart, Bluefur and Fireheart made it back to Highstones. They entered the main cavern and walked over to the sleeping Clan. The three walked around the sleeping cats and made it to their ledge. As Oakheart and Bluefur lied down on the stone floor, Fireheart was about to join them when he heard someone whisper, "Psst! Fireheart!"

The flame pelted tom looked about before he saw Sandstorm, Graystripe and Ravenpaw hiding in a joining tunnel and gesturing for him to join them. Fireheart took a glance to his parents as they fell asleep before quietly walking over to his friends. When he walked into the tunnel, they all moved a little further back before Graystripe asks, "Are you in really big trouble? Are they gonna do something horrible?"

"Trouble, bigtime." Fireheart said. Then he said, "Horrible, no. I just had a real big talk with my parents."

"Well, we got the same talk from ours, too." Ravenpaw informed. Then Graystripe said, "At least we're still alive and together."

"Mostly." Sandstorm said and she looked back into the main cave. She turned back to Fireheart and said, "Dustpelt is still a little sore about the whole nearly getting killed thing."

"Oh." Fireheart said as his ears fell against his head. Then he said, "I really didn't mean for that to happen." Looking to the main cave he said, "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"I highly advise against that." Sandstorm said and then explained, "It's usually best to let Dustpelt calm down before talking to him. And it might be a little while."

"Oh." Fireheart said, but then Sandstorm said with a nudge to his shoulder, "But hey, at least you still have the three of us."

"Yeah, you're right." The flamed pelted kit said. He looked to each of them and said, "Thanks, guys."

"No problem, buddy." Graystripe said as he stroked his tail over Fireheart's shoulder. Ravenpaw let out a huge yawn and said, "Can we go to sleep now? I'm really bushed."

"Would you like us to leaf you alone then?" Graystripe jokingly asked. Ravenpaw and Sandstorm groaned while Fireheart chuckled. The four of them then made their way back into the main cave for some sleep.

x

Back at the animal graveyard, Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Maleficent were just walking to the border and he said, "And that's where I need you to be tomorrow as the sun begins to set. Then when the time is right, you and the other two will kill that kittypet to tie up any loose ends."

"So our job is to start the stampede, and then kill the kit." Maleficent clarified. The striped tom nodded and she said, "We can make it work, don't worry. All will go according to plan tomorrow."

When they made it to the border, Maleficent turned and walked back into the graveyard. As soon as she was gone, Darkstripe then asks, "Where do you want me in all of this?"

"I want you to make sure that the others in Oakheart's patrol never meet up with him." Tigerclaw said as they made their way back. He looked to the other cat and said, "Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Darkstripe said with a grin. An evil smirk formed on Tigerclaw's face as the two continued back to Highstones.

x

The next morning, Fireheart sat at the entrance to the main cave as he watched his step-father talking with his warriors. He listened as Oakheart then said, "I want you to meet me in the clearing past the large oak tree. From there we'll finish the patrol and hopefully have brought enough for the Clan."

The warriors nodded their heads before heading out. Fireheart then stood up just as his step-father walked down the stone steps and ran off into the Forestlands in the other direction that the warriors took. He turned on the path to go and find his friends when a deep voice said from behind, "Ah, there you are, Fireheart."

The kit looked back to see Tigerclaw lying down at the beginning of the ledge. Tigerclaw used his head to beckon the kit. Fireheart walked over and said, "Yes, Tigerclaw?"

"What? No Uncle before my name?" The striped tom asked with a tilt of his head. Fireheart then said, "I just thought that you didn't like it."

"Only when I'm in a bad mood." Tigerclaw said as he sat up. He looked behind the kit just as Darkstripe slinked down the stone steps. Then he smiled and said, "But I'm feeling quite the opposite today." Looking around he said, "And I've got something to show you."

"I don't know if I should go anywhere." Fireheart said as he remembered what happened yesterday. Tigerclaw waved a paw and said, "Aw, come now. You'll be with me and I have something that I really want to show you. Both me and Oakheart planned it together."

Hearing that his step-father was in on it, Fireheart then said, "Yeah, I guess that I could see it if it's okay with Oakheart."

"Splendid." Tigerclaw said as he stood up and walked over to the stone steps. Fireheart was quick to run after him and the two left together. But unbeknown to them, Ravenpaw had been watching from inside the cave and ran after them.

x

Elsewhere, Darkstripe followed the scent of the warriors that were on the patrol. He soon found them walking into the forest and quickened his pace. When he caught up to them and one of them looked back to say, "Darkstripe? You're not on this patrol."

"Well, Oakheart wanted me to tag along and tell you that he wants you to go along the route to Four Trees." Darkstripe said as it was where Tigerclaw wanted him. This confused the warriors as a she-cat said, "But why would he want us to go there? That's a little far from where he wants us to meet up."

"Hey, if you have a problem with Oakheart's orders…" Darkstripe said with a shrug. The patrol looked to each other before the first cat said, "All right then, Darkstripe. Lead the way."

Darkstripe turned and led them away from where the plan would take place. Inside, Darkstripe smiled evilly at the outcome.

x

**Author's Note:** And another off the book chapter is done. I threw in Darkstripe because he was a traitor in the books and it just kind of made sense to me. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. There's gonna be an extra character in this chapter. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Nine: The Death of the Leader**

It was a late past noon that day as Fireheart and Tigerclaw reached the bottom of the gorge. The two walked along the canyon floor as they came to a tree with a rock underneath it.

"Now you right here." Tigerclaw told the kit as they came under the tree. Then he said, "Your step-father Oakheart has a surprise for you."

"Ooh, what is it?" Fireheart asked as he became excited. Tigerclaw smirked and said, "I told you, it won't be surprise now, will it?"

Fireheart hopped up onto the rock and turned to face his uncle and said with smile, "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised."

Tigerclaw shook his head and said with a chuckle, "Hoo, hoo, you are such a bad little kitty."

"Come on, Uncle Tigerclaw." Fireheart said as he came closer and placed his forepaws against the older dog's chest. But the striped tom shook his head and said, "No, no, no." Then he said, "This is just for you and your step-father." Then he waved his paw in a circle he tried to say, "You know, a sort of step-father-son kind of thing."

When he couldn't think of anything else to say, Tigerclaw gave a big smile and said, "Well, I had better go and get him."

Then he turned to walk away.

"I'll go with you." Fireheart excitedly said as he jumped off the rock and started to follow. But Tigerclaw quickly turned around and snapped, "No!"

This caused Fireheart to stop and sit, startled from his outburst. Taking a deep breath to recompose himself, Tigerclaw chuckled and said with a small frown, "No. You just stay here on this rock." He made Fireheart back up onto the rock before adding, "You don't want to end up in another mess like with what happened with the dogs."

"You know about that?" Fireheart asks, shocked that he knew. The striped tom pursed his lips and said, "Fireheart. Everybody knows about that."

"Really?" Fireheart asks with his shoulders hunched and his ears fell against his head. Tigerclaw, enjoying how he made the kit feel guilty, nodded with a smirk and said, "Oh, yes. Luckily for you that step-daddy Oakheart and his warriors were able to come to save you.

"Oh." He said as he wrapped a paw around the kit's shoulders. Then he leaned a little closer and said, "And just between the two of us, you might want to work on that little yowl of yours, hmm."

"Oh, okay." Fireheart said, no feeling a little depressed. With that said, Tigerclaw turned and started to walk away. Fireheart then perked up as he called out, "Hey, Uncle Tigerclaw, will I like the surprise?"

The question made Tigerclaw stop in his tracks for a second. Then a smile formed on his face as he looked back and said, "Fireheart, it's to _die_ for."

Tigerclaw then continued to walk out of the canyon. When he disappeared around the bend, the striped tom picked up the pace to put his plan in motion.

x

Ravenpaw panted as he tried to pick up their trail. The black kit was currently running through the forest. He groaned and said, "How did they get so far ahead of me so fast! I just saw them a few minutes ago."

He huffed as he continued to run.

x

High above the gorge, a large herd of deer grazed in the fields. Though unbeknownst to them, hiding under a small rock formation that was somewhat similar to Highstones were the three dogs. They were currently waiting for the plan to get underway, but someone's stomach couldn't seem to keep quiet.

"Will you shut up!" Maleficent growled in irritation. But Jafar complained, "I'm sorry if I can't help it. I'm so hungry that I'm starting to digest myself." He quickly stood up and turned to the herd as he said, "I must have some food."

"You will stay put." She warned with another growl. Jafar sat back down and asked, "Couldn't I just take one? They'll never notice."

"No!" Maleficent snarled as she got into his face. She backed up as she reminded, "We wait for the signal from Tigerclaw."

The mentioned striped tom suddenly appeared on a rocky ridge where they could see him. The dogs noticed him and Maleficent said, "Ah! There he is." Looking to the other two she said, "Let's get going."

The three of them headed out to do their part of the plan.

x

Back down in the canyon, Fireheart now laid down on the rock and thought about what Tigerclaw had said. He scoffed, "Little yowl. Puh!"

A dove landed on a branch above him and he thought that he could use his yowl to scare it away. Fireheart sat up and took a deep breath. Then throwing his head forward he let out a small yowl. It caused the bird to jump a little, but not fly away as he was hoping. This annoyed Fireheart and he moved a little closer on the rock and tried it again. He took another deep breath and let out another yowl. But this time the bird didn't move at all. Fireheart jumped off the rock and stood directly under the bird. Taking one more deep breath, Fireheart threw his head forward and let out a louder yowl. This time it did the trick and sent the bird flying away in fear. Fireheart smiled with pride and listened as his yowl echoed off the canyon walls.

x

Ravenpaw was now walking by the gorge when he heard Fireheart's yowl. He looked down and sat the flame pelted tom standing underneath a tree. But then he heard another sound and looked past his friend.

x

Fireheart's smile faded when he heard the sound and looked down to see small stones bouncing as the sound grew louder. Fireheart looked up to the top of the canyon wall and saw a huge dust cloud approaching while birds cawed in fear. The next moment, a herd of deer started running down the slopes into the gorge. Fireheart looked frightened as they came running right at him. The kit turned tails and ran from the incoming herd.

x

The dogs were chasing the deer herd down into the gorge. Maleficent nipped at the leg of one of them to keep it going. As the rest of the herd ran down into the gorge, all three dogs stopped to watch. Maleficent then gestured with her head and said, "Next phase, boys."

They didn't question her and they moved along the canyon.

Fireheart ran as fast as his little legs could carry him while the deer stampede started to gain on him.

x

Ravenpaw ran along the rim of the gorge to keep up as he watched his friend. He wished that he could do something to help his friend.

x

Patrolling near the gorge and waiting for the warriors to arrive, Oakheart was climbing up a hill with Jack flying above him. The sparrow looked back as he hovered and informed, "Uh, sir. The deer herd is on the move."

Oakheart looked back and questioned, "That's really odd."

Both of them were caught off guard when an out of breath Tigerclaw came running up to them. He looked to his Leader and urgently said, "Oakheart, come quickly…" He looked to the gorge and warned, "Stampede… In the gorge…" He seemed really worried when he said, "Fireheart's down there!"

"Fireheart?" Oakheart said with worry in his eyes. He didn't waste any time and ran past Tigerclaw. Jack flapped after his Leader while Tigerclaw brought up the rear. As they ran, Tigerclaw inwardly smiled at how well his plan was working.

x

Fireheart kept running form the advancing herd, and panted as he kept going. He looked back and gasped in fear as the deer started to get closer. Looking for a way out, he saw a dead tree that stood higher than the herd's horns. Driven by fear, the kit scrambled up the wood. He reached the highest branch and wrapped his paws around the branch while using his claws to grip the bark. The branch started swaying from his weight and the rumble of hooves from the herd as they ran by.

Ravenpaw came to a spot that made him stop and the gorge branched out. He looked down into the canyon but couldn't see anything as a giant dust cloud covered everything.

"Oakheart, Tigerclaw and Jack were close to the gorge when Jack flew ahead of the two and dove down into the canyon. He flew over the deer as he searched for Fireheart. He gasped when he saw the kit clinging to the tree and flew closer. Fireheart looked up to see him coming and shouted, "Jack, help me!"

"You father is on the way!" The sparrow informed. Then he added, "Just hold on, lad!"

"Hurry!" Fireheart shouted as Jack flew off. Oakheart and Tigerclaw soon came sliding down into the gorge and stopped at a ledge and looked down while they were really worried. Jack flew up to them and pointed with his wing as he shouted, "There! There! On that tree!"

Oakheart soon saw the tree and the kit before shouting, "Hold on, Fireheart!"

A deer ran into the tree, causing it to crack and sway from the force. Fireheart's back legs fell from the tree. He held on tight as he cried out, "Dad!"

Oakheart then carefully picked his way into the canyon as he jumped down the rocks. When he reached a ledge that would let him run with the herd he jumped into it. Jack and Tigerclaw watched from the ledge as the sparrow panicked, "Oh, Tigerclaw, this is awful!"

Jack flapped about while trying to think, "What do we do? What do we do?!" Then he had an idea, "I'll go back for help!" This caused Tigerclaw's eyes to grow wide as he the sparrow kept flapping around as he said, "That's what I'll do! I'll go back for he-"

Jack never got the chance as Tigerclaw stuck him from behind with his paw. The sparrow crashed into a rock wall and fell onto his back. His head rose for a second before falling back down again. Tigerclaw growled as he thought that was a close one. Knowing that nothing could ruin his plan now, the striped tom looked back to the situation. A rock tumbled from above and he saw the three dogs waiting. Gesturing with his head, Tigerclaw then moved along the rocks as he followed with Oakheart.

Oakheart continued to run with the herd towards the tree. The tom ran past it a little and waited for a gap before sliding under a deer's hooves. Then running back, Oakheart was close when a deer's hoof stuck him. He tumbled backwards before stopping on his belly. Shakily looking up, Oakheart looked to the tree just as another deer crashed through the trunk. The blow sent Fireheart screaming as he flew through the air. But just when the kit was about to hit the ground, Oakheart jumped up and caught the kit's midsection in his mouth. When he landed with his step-son secure, Oakheart once again began to run with the herd. From the ledge, Tigerclaw kept watch of the two's progress. The three dogs carefully slid down and walked behind the cat. After a few good feet, a deer's hoof knocked into Oakheart again and it sent Fireheart tumbling on the ground. The kit grunted in pain as he rolled on the ground. When he stopped he had to move out of the way of an incoming deer. When he stopped and turned his head, Oakheart came in from behind and grabbed the kit by the scruff and ran off again right as a deer came crashing down where they stood.

Oakheart was able to weave through the herd until he was able to bring Fireheart to a ledge. Jumping up onto a rock under it, the older tom set the kit down on the ledge. But before he could climb up as well, Oakheart was struck in the side by a deer and was sent tumbling into the stampede. Fireheart, really scared, looked into the herd as his step-father disappeared and cried out, "Dad!"

Oakheart tumbled amongst the herd with a growl. Fireheart watched for any signs of his step-father, and his eyes became frantic as they looked searched. Oakheart suddenly jumped out of the stampede and landed on the canyon wall. He clung to it with his claws as he tried to hang on. Oakheart's fur was matted down in a few places as he gritted his teeth. Fireheart looked relieved and smiled while watching his step-father start to climb his way out. When Oakheart slipped a little, Fireheart looked worried, but continued to watch him climb. When the older cat had climbed out of sight, Fireheart turned and started climbing up a rocky path to join up with his step-father.

Oakheart continued to climb up the steep slope and made it to a ledge. The ledge was large enough for several animals. That's when the sound of growling stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see the three dogs from the day before blocking both ways. Oakheart tried to look for a way out when he saw Tigerclaw padding up behind the dogs. He cried out, "Tigerclaw."

The striped tom stopped moving and looked to his Leader with an emotionless expression. Oakheart tried to run to the warrior, but was knocked back by Maleficent's paw. He stopped himself before he rolled over the edge. Tigerclaw then smirked before darkly saying, "Long live the Leader."

Oakheart's face darkened with horror as he realized that this was Tigerclaw's doing. Then quick as a flash, Tigerclaw leapt and knocked Oakheart onto his back. Then he grabbed the cat under him by his throat. Oakheart yowled in pain as Tigerclaw scratched his chest and belly while keeping his fang's in his throat. When he had had enough, Tigerclaw let go and stepped back. Oakheart weakly rolled onto his belly and struggled to stand up. When he made it to his feet he was pushed from behind by Tigerclaw. Oakheart was able to keep himself from going over the edge, and looked back to question Tigerclaw. But it came out weak when he asked, "Why…"

"Why am I doing this?" Tigerclaw finished. His smirk never left and he said, "Because you were willing to weaken the Clan by letting in that kittypet. And you weaken us by not allowing the dogs to live in the Forestlands."

Oakheart breathed heavy as blood oozed from his wounds. Tigerclaw then faked his concern when he said, "Those wounds look pretty bad. Allow me to put you out of your misery."

Tigerclaw slashed the other cat's face once, and Oakheart recoiled in pain. The striped tom lashed out again and the other cat backed up again. On the third slash, Tigerclaw slashed upward and sent Oakheart flying backwards with a yell. The wounded Leader then fell over the edge and screamed as he fell into the stampede back first.

"No!" Fireheart yelled from a high spot on the gorge wall as he watched his step-father vanish in the dust cloud. He then heard a howl from somewhere in the canyon. The stampede was starting to end as Fireheart made his way back into the gorge. The stampede had kicked up a lot of dust, and thus made it hard for him to see as Fireheart shouted, "Dad!"

But the only sound he heard was his own echo. He moved along the gorge floor and shouted, "Dad!"

When he passed by a big rock he heard a noise and turned to it. He looked and hopefully called out, "Dad?"

But what ran out of the dust cloud was a lone deer. It ran past Fireheart to rejoin its herd. Fireheart then noticed something as it ran past the tree. Fireheart came closer and saw that it was Oakheart lying on his side. He moved to the older cat and saw him covered in blood. Quickly moving to his step-father's face, he saw that Oakheart's neck had bled out. There was no use to see if Oakheart was asleep, for Fireheart knew that he was dead. But fear makes one do things as Fireheart looks out and cried, "Help!"

But the only thing to answer him was his echo as it bounced off the gorge walls. Fireheart became truly sad as he hung his head and weakly said, "Help."

Tear's flowed down Fireheart's face as he turned back to Oakheart's body. Fireheart lied down next to Oakheart's face and sobbed at his step-father's death. Unaware to him, a shadow walks through the dust cloud. The shadow fell over Fireheart as Tigerclaw's voice said, "Fireheart."

The flame pelted kit looked back to see Tigerclaw with a calm yet shocked face as he questioned with a whisper, "What have you done?"

Fireheart backed away from Oakheart and sobbed while trying to explain, "Th-There was a s-stampede, and h-h-he tried to save me." The kit sniffed and shook his head while saying, "It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh, of course. Of course, you didn't." Tigerclaw tried to calm him and pulled the kit away from Oakheart. Fireheart buried his face in the striped tom's leg as he tried to comfort him by saying, "No one ever means for these things to happen." But then he looked up and put it out there, "But the Leader is dead."

Fireheart looked up to his uncle as the striped tom pointed out, "And I don't want to think about it, but if it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive."

Fireheart looked away as he thought about it. And he had a feeling that his uncle could be right. But his attention was brought back to the older cat when Tigerclaw gasped, "What will your mother think? Not to mention the rest of the Clan. They'd probably never be able to trust you and they'll think all cats like you are backstabbers."

"Cats like me? You mean," Fireheart asks in confusion. Tigerclaw then said, "A kittypet."

Fireheart then asks, "What am I gonna do?"

Tigerclaw leaned down to the kit's face and looked Fireheart in the eye and said, "Run, Fireheart." Fireheart backed away and looked to Oakheart's beaten and still form before Tigerclaw ominously said, "Run. Run away and never return."

Fireheart hesitated for a moment before turning tail and fled down into the gorge. Tigerclaw sat there watching with a smirk as his plan was almost complete. But his smirk fell as he knew that there was one final loose end to take care of. Somehow knowing that they were there, Tigerclaw didn't hesitate when he ordered, "Kill the kittypet."

The dogs rushed past the striped tom with a growl as they raced after the kit. Fireheart ran before stopping at a giant wall of rocks. He suddenly heard the sound of growling behind him. Looking back, Fireheart gasped when he saw the same three dogs from the animal graveyard stalking towards him. Breaking into a run again, Fireheart scrambled up the rock wall as the dogs tried to attack. The little cat was barely able to squeeze through a space between two rocks before Jafar tried to slash him in the back.

The sun began to set as Fireheart kept running out of the canyon. He slid to a stop before went over a sheer drop. The kit watched as the small stones tumbled down the side. Looking back he gasped when he saw the dogs coming around the turn. Fireheart braced himself and jumped over the edge. The fall sent the kit tumbling and grunting down the slope while the three dogs ran down after him. Fireheart flew over a small ledge and landed in the middle of a giant briar patch. He grunted when he hit the ground and then quickly crawled through the thorns to make his escape.

The dogs were close to the edge and Jafar ran ahead of them before noticing what they were running into with a shout, "Whoa!"

The dog desperately tried to slide to a stop and was successful. He let out a sigh of relief before Maleficent bumped into him. Scar was the next to bump into them and it sent Jafar flying off with a yell. He landed amongst the briars as his fellow dogs looked to see what happened to him. A moment later, Jafar jumps out of the briar patch with a yell and clutching his backside as he was covered with thorns.

Both Maleficent and Scar started laughing at his pain. Jafar winced as he slowly climbed out of the briars. It hurt him to move as he squealed in pain as he walked from the ledge. Maleficent then looked out to the edge of the briars and shouted when she saw Fireheart running, "Hey! There he goes! There he goes!"

Fireheart continued running towards the setting sun. Jafar had removed a few thorns from his paw and turned to her and said, "So go after him."

"There is no way I'm going in there." Maleficent shook her head. A smile formed on her face as she sarcastically asked, "Do you want me to come out looking like you, briar bottom?"

Jafar had just pulled a few thorns out of his backside and noticed that Scar was staring and still thought that it was still funny. In an act of anger, Jafar spat the thorns at him. Scar yelped in pain as they embedded into his snout and started to rub it. Jafar looked to Maleficent and reminded, "But we must finish our task."

"Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway." Maleficent said with a glare as she looked out. Once he had all the thorns out, Jafar walked up to her as she said with a smile, "And should he come back, then we can do away with him."

Jafar smirked at the though and shouted to the fleeing flame pelted kit, "Do you hear that? Should you ever come back, we'll kill you!"

His voice echoed as the sun had touched the horizon as the three dogs laughed before heading back. As they left, Ravenpaw had watched anything from his hiding place and ran down the slope. Once he had reached the bottom and gotten through the thorns, he raced after Fireheart.

x

It was later that evening, and Tigerclaw had rounded up everyone within the Clan. It was a sad night as the striped tom said, "Losing Oakheart, was a great tragedy, but to lose young Fireheart, who had barely begun to live…"

He caught himself to keep from sobbing. The Clan hung their heads in mourning at their loss. Bluefur hung her head in sorrow as Jack patted her paw to comfort her. Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt all pressed up against their mothers' legs as they wept for their friend. Tigerclaw was able to calm himself and the said, "It is with a heavy heart that assume the mantle of Leader." He opened his eyes as the shadows of the dogs appeared on the rocks behind him as he said, "Yet out of the ashes of this tragedy, we will rise and become much stronger.

Everyone in the Clan gasped in shock as the dogs started to come in from everywhere. The queens pulled the kits closer to protect them. Tigerclaw weaved around the dogs and onto higher rocks as he said, "We will enter a new era in which cats and dogs join together in a great and glorious future."

He walked to the top of the ledge and said, "A time where none of us have to fight for food anymore."

The dogs started to cackle evilly as they surrounded Highstones. Though their was one dog that didn't seem to like what was happening. But he moved with the dogs as they surrounded the cats. Sitting a good distance from the rock formation, Midnight the shaman badger sat with her staff in her paws as he thought of how bad things would get. She let out a groan and walked off into the night.

Much later, Midnight sat in her cave and hung head in sorrow for the loss of her friend and his son. The old badger looked to the painting of Fireheart and became even more sad. Standing up, Midnight walked over to the painting and gave it a final looked before looking down and smearing it with a paw.

x

**Author's Note:** I know that there were a few significant changes, but I will explain them through the story. And I made it Ravenpaw instead of Graystripe because it felt like it was the right way to go. And sorry for the Leader's death being a little gruesome. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. There's gonna be an extra character in this chapter. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Ten: Fireheart, Ravenpaw and the Hakuna Matata trio**

It was the next day as Fireheart had just crossed over a few mountains as he fled from the Forestlands. When he had reached the edge of a mountain range, he was about to cross when he heard a voice call out, "Fireheart!"

He looked back to see Ravenpaw running up to him. The flame pelted tom was confused and asked, "Ravenpaw? What are you doing here?"

"No, what are you doing here?" The black furred kit asked. He looked back while saying, "You and I are supposed to be back home right now." Gesturing with his head he said, "Come on."

"I can't go back." Fireheart shook his head before hanging it. Ravenpaw then asked, "But why? Don't you miss it?"

"Of course, I miss it, but-" Fireheart stopped himself before he said. Then he said, "I did something bad. Really bad."

"Where will you go?" Ravenpaw asked, worried about his friend. Fireheart shrugged and said, "Nowhere in particular."

"Then I'm coming too." The black cat proclaimed. Fireheart shook his head and said, "No. I don't want to involve you in my troubles."

"Fireheart," Ravenpaw shook his head with a smirk, "if I didn't want to get involved with your problems, I wouldn't be out here right now, eh?"

"I guess that's true." Fireheart said as he thought that it wouldn't be so bad. The two friends started to walk towards the mountains.

x

The two friends had walked through desert for three days straight. They came to a spot where the area was really rocky and didn't provide any shade. The kits collapsed on the ground when they were too weak to go any further. As he lay against the cold ground, Fireheart still blamed himself for what happened to Oakheart. They passed out from the lack of food and the overbearing sun above them. Above both kits, a flock of hawks flapped overhead. Normally, the hawks wouldn't eat things as they were dying compared to a fresh catch. But their hunting hadn't turned anything up. The hawks descended on the kits and hopped closer to them.

But before they could begin eating, the sound of yelling caused them to look. Barreling towards them was a fox with a little mouse riding on his head and a black and white cat. When they reached the flock of hawks the fox swatted one away while donkey kicking another. The cat tackled into another hawk before letting it go. And the mouse shouted as he kicked another as it flew away, "Get out! Get out of here!"

As the hawks flew away frightened, the polar bear grinned as he said, "Bowling for buzzards sure is fun!"

"I'll say." The older cat agreed. The mouse laughed while dusting himself, "Get's them every time."

His attention was called back when the fox said, "Uh-oh. Hey, Mickey, Barely, you might want to come look at these." He looked to them and said, "I think that they're still alive."

"Ew." Mickey cringed. When they came closer, Barley then said, "Why, they're a couple of kits."

"Why would kittens be all the way out here?" The fox asked. Mickey shook his head and said, "I don't know, Tod. But what will we do with them?"

"We could let them stay with us." Barley suggested. Tod then looked to the mouse and asked, "Yeah, Mickey. Can we keep them?"

"Are you guys nuts?" Mickey questioned. He pointed to the three of them and said, "We don't have enough room in our trio!"

"But they're so little." Tod said gesturing to them. Mickey then pointed out, "They're gonna get bigger."

"You don't seem to have a problem with me." Barley questioned, slightly offended. Mickey waved it off as he said, "You're different. We've known you for a while now."

"Maybe they'll be on our side. And plus, I've learned that one can never have too many friends." Tod said with a big smile. Mickey started to laugh as he thought that it sounded funny. But then he thought, "Hey, I've got it." Turning to his friends he asked, "What if they're on our side?"

Barley rolled his eyes as the mouse placed a paw to his chin and began to think about it, "You know, maybe having a couple more cats around might not be such a bad idea."

Then jumping back onto Tod's head, he turned around as Tod picked the red tom up by the scruff while Barley picked the other one up. Mickey wiped his brow and then commented, "Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

Tod and Barley then ran along the barren rocks towards a lush forest. It wasn't long when Mickey, Tod and Barely brought the two kits to a pond on the outskirts of the forest. Setting them both down on the ground, the fox and the cat stepped back while Mickey hopped off of Tod's head and with rapid swats with his paw, he sent water straight at the kits. The water hit the two kits in the face and woke them up. They groaned as they opened their eyes and looked to the trio.

"You okay, kids?" Barley asked as they came a little closer. Fireheart, still feeling upset, looked down and said, "I guess so."

"Yeah, thanks." Ravenpaw said. Then he looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"Hakuna Matata Forest and you nearly died." Tod said. Barley looked to the fox and scolded, "Tod!"

"We saved you, so there's that." Mickey shrugged. Fireheart got up and said, "Thanks for all your help."

Ravenpaw and the trio watched him go with concern on their faces and Mickey asks, "Hey, where're you goin'?"

"Nowhere." Fireheart said as he kept on walking with his head hung. Barley looked to Ravenpaw and asks, "Is something wrong with your friend?"

"I'm afraid so. But for some reason, he won't tell me why." Ravenpaw sighed as he watched his friend walk back into the desert. Mickey then said to them, "Gee, he sure looks blue."

"I'd say more like red flames actually." Tod said as he looked at Fireheart's pelt. The three gave him deadpanned looks as Mickey then said what he meant, "No, no, no. I mean he's depressed."

"Oh." Tod said as he completely understood. The four of them quickly ran after the kit. Fireheart looked back as Tod came up and asked, "Hey, what's eating at you, kiddo?"

"He's somewhere on the food chain." Mickey joked as Tod and the three kits sat down. The mouse broke out into laughter from his joke. He kept on laughing as he lightly jabbed his elbow into Fireheart's side. Fireheart, Tod or Ravenpaw laughed while Barley slightly glared at the mouse. When he noticed that they weren't laughing and the stare from Barely he stopped and cleared his throat, "Ahem." He took a deep breath and then calmly asked the kits, "So, where are the two of you from?"

"Who cares? Ravenpaw could, but I can't go back." Fireheart said as he stood up and started walking away again. Ravenpaw huffed and said, "You can't just keep walking away, Fireheart."

"What'd you do, kid?" Fireheart asked, wondering what's got Fireheart so depressed. Sitting back down, he felt more guilty as he thought about it, "Something terrible." He shook his head as he said, "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Good. We don't want to hear about it." Mickey shook his head while having his arms crossed. Ravenpaw could see pain in Fireheart's eyes and wished he knew what had the flame pelted tom so upset. Thinking that he was being a little insensitive, Barley nudged the mouse with his paw and Tod said, "Come on, Mick." He looked to the kit and asked, "Anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless you can change the past." Fireheart said with his shoulders hunched. Tod then smiled and said, "You know, kid, in times like these, my good friend Mickey here says," He pauses to clear his throat while Mickey smiled and then the fox said, "You got to put your behind in your past."

"No, no, no." Mickey says with a wave of his arms while Barley groaned. Tod then tried to fix his mistake, "I mean, uh…"

"Amateur." Mickey commented to the polar bear. Barley patted the fox on the shoulder while Mickey came up to Fireheart and said, "It's "you got to put your past behind you"." The kits were a little confused as the mouse then said, "Look, kid, bad things will happen, and there's nothing you can do about it, right?"

"Right." Fireheart agreed. But Mickey poked him in the snout and shouted, "Wrong!" Then with a dramatic sweep of his paw he said, "When the world turns its back on you," He looked back to the flame pelted kit and smugly said, "you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's not what we were taught." Fireheart said gesturing to him and Ravenpaw. The trio then shared a smile before Barley then suggested, "Then maybe it's time that you had a new lesson. And we can give to you two."

"Repeat after me." Mickey said before clearing his throat. Then he said with a proud smile, "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Both kits asked, really confused now. Tod then said the word slowly and explained what it meant, "Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means 'no worries'."

StarClan then began to play an upbeat melody as Mickey then began to sing…

**Mickey:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Tod stepped closer with a grin on his face…

**Tod:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passin' craze_

Barley really got into the rhythm as he jumped over to the two kits and moved back towards the forest as the other two guided both younger toms in…

**Barley:**_ It means no worries_

_For the rest of your days_

The trio led the two kits into a lush spot and Mickey pushed Fireheart against a thick bush. While he and Tod were pampering Fireheart, Barley lightly rubbed his paw against Ravenpaw's head in a friendly matter as they sang…

**Mickey, Tod and Barley:**_ It's our problem-free philosophy_

**Mickey:**_ Hakuna Matata_

"Hakuna Matata?" Fireheart asked as he and Ravenpaw looked between the three, still kind of confused. Tod then said, "Yeah. It's our motto."

"And a pretty good one, too." Barley agreed. Ravenpaw then asked, "What's a motto?"

Mickey popped up, startling Fireheart and then made another joke, "Nothin'. What's-a-motto with you?"

All three laughed as Tod came between them. Barley then said to them, "You know, kiddos, these two words will solve all your problems."

"That's right." Mickey said in agreement. Then gesturing to the fox he said, "Take Tod here for example. Why…" He sung this next part…

**Mickey:**_ When he was a young fox_

Tod sat on his hindlegs and had a paw raised high into the air as he sang opera style…

**Tod:**_ When I was just a young fox_

Mickey rubbed the inside of his ear as Barley sarcastically said, "Very nice."

"Gee, thanks." Tod said, thinking that it was a compliment.

Both the cat and the mouse described Tod's tragic back story through song…

(Begin Flashback)

The fox was walking through a field of tall grass when he looked to the viewer and said, "Can we skip this part? I really don't want to have to relive it."

(End of flashback)

"Uh!" Both Mickey and Barley groaned as it threw them off. The cat looked to the fox and asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Tod huffed. He looked away before saying, "But we could sing about a problem that's not really a problem."

"Uh, fine." Mickey sighed. Then gesturing to Tod he said, "If you'd please…"

Tod took a deep breath as he sang…

**Tod:**_ And, oh, the shame_

Fireheart and Ravenpaw looked to the other two as church music began to play.

**Mickey:**_ How he was ashamed_

Tod stepped into a spotlight as he sang his feelings…

**Tod:**_ Thought of changing my name_

Barley looked to the sky and shook it as he questioned…

**Barley:**_ Oh, what's in a name_

The spotlight moved when the fox moved…

**Tod with sad and soulful eyes:**_ And I got downhearted_

His friends then asked…

**Mickey and Barley:**_ How did you feel?_

**Tod:**_ Every time that I…_

But both Mickey and Barley rushed up to the fox. Barley jumped onto Tod's head to force it onto the ground while Mickey pressed his paws against the fox's muzzle. The mouse then said, "Hey, Tod." Barley then somehow broke a forth wall by turning to it and saying, "not in front of the kids."

"Oh." Tod said as he looked to the viewers as well and apologized with a smile, "Sorry."

This really confused Fireheart and Ravenpaw as they too looked to the audience. But the rhythm of the music picked up again as Mickey and Barley hoisted Tod into the air with some vines and they sang…

**Mickey, Tod and Barley:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_What a wonderful phrase_

Fireheart and Ravenpaw watched with smiles as Tod started swinging on the vine. When he came back, he grabbed both the cat and the mouse. As they went by the two kits they assumed different poses as they sang while the kits stood up and tapped their back feet…

**Mickey, Tod and Barley:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_Ain't no passin' craze_

Then deciding to take a shot, Fireheart looked to Ravenpaw as a spotlight dropped down and they too began to sing…

**Fireheart:**_ It means no worries_

**Ravenpaw:**_ For the rest of your daze_

Mickey slid up to them on his knees and said with a smirk, "Yeah, sing it, boys."

The mouse then hopped onto their shoulders as Barley jumped down and stood behind them as they all sang together…

**Mickey, Barley, Fireheart and Ravenpaw:**_ It's our problem-free_

Tod landed next to them with a fart, hopefully not, and sang…

**Tod:**_ Philosophy_

Mickey hugged the kits' heads while they and Tod and Barley pressed up against each other as they all sang…

**Mickey, Fireheart, Tod, Ravenpaw and Barley:**_ Hakuna Matata_

A few minutes later they walked further into the forest and stopped between two trees. In between the trees as a large push. Both Tod and Barley grabbed some it with their teeth and moved it out of the way. Both Fireheart and Ravenpaw were amazed by the sheer beauty of the land. Mickey then said, "Welcome to our humble home, boys."

"You both live here?" Ravenpaw asks as he and Fireheart look about. There were many hills and mountains as rivers ran through and around them. They could spot a few tall waterfalls here and there. Barley then said with a chuckle, "We live wherever we want."

"Yep." Tod said moving in front of them, "Home is where your rump rests."

"It's beautiful." Fireheart said as Ravenpaw nodded before they continued walking. As they walked through the woods, Tod gave a loud belch and then said, "I'm starved."

"I'm so hungry I bet I could a whole rabbit." Fireheart said as he too was beginning to feel hungry. This made Mickey stop and nervously chuckle before saying, "We're fresh out of rabbits."

"Any pheasants?" Ravenpaw then asked. But Mickey just shook his head and said, "Nuh-uh."

"Mo-" Fireheart was about to say when Barley slapped his paw over the kit's muzzle. Mickey then said, "Listen, boys, if you two are gonna stay here and live with us, you're gonna have to eat like us."

"And that would be?" The kits asked while looking to Barley. He sighed and said, "Come on, we'll show you."

Turning, they walked over to a moss covered log and Mickey said, "Hey, this looks like a good place to rustle up some grub."

With a snap of his tiny fingers, Tod walked over and used his head to push the log out of the way. Fireheart and Ravenpaw got a closer look at what was beneath the log. They both thought it was pretty disgusting as Ravenpaw asked, "Ew, what's that?"

"A grub." Mickey said when he picked one up and turned to reveal a large red grub in his arms. Then he rhetorically asked, "What's it look like?"

"Ew! Gross!" Fireheart said and both kits cringed. Mickey, haven eaten the grub very quickly, licked his fingers before saying, "Mmm. Tastes like cheese."

"What's cheese?" Ravenpaw asked. Barely just shrugged while Tod got a hold of a long worm. The kits were taken aback when he slurped it out of the ground. Then he said with a content grin, "Slimy yet satisfying."

Mickey had moved over to a mound where insects of many kinds moved and said, "These here are rare delicacies." He picked up a red insect and bit down on the head before sounding fancy as he complimented the taste, "Piquant with a pleasant crunch to it." Then he threw the rest into his mouth.

Tod moved over to the kits, who was slightly disturbed to see his mouth full of bugs, and still talked, "You'll learn to love them."

"Tod, your mouth." Barley said about his manners. Tod gulped the bugs down while the black and white cat said to the two, "You guys might as well get used to it. Hunting can get scarce here, so take what meal you can get."

"We're telling you, kids," Mickey said as he had a leaf in one of his paws and walked on his back legs while walking next to the overturned log, and collected bugs that he could catch, "this is the great life," moving the leaf from one paw to the other stuck his hand in a large knot hole as he said, "no rules, no responsibilities."

When he pulled his paw back out, he was delighted to have also pulled out a large, squishy, blue bug and said, "Ooh, the little cream-filled kind." Then he popped it into his mouth.

He walked over to the four and held the leaf up to the kits' face. With a big smile he says, "Well, kids?"

Fireheart and Ravenpaw looked to each other as they were unsure. But Ravenpaw picked up a beetle and crunched down on it. He shuddered at the taste before it settled on his tongue. Fireheart then picked up a red grub off the leaf. Mickey backed away as Fireheart held the grub in his paw and said, "Oh, well. Hakuna Matata."

Then sticking the grub's head in his mouth Fireheart then slurped the rest of it in. Then forcefully swallowed it down, and smacked his lips and thought that it wasn't very good. But after a moment, Fireheart perked up and both he and Ravenpaw said, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it." Mickey said as the rest of the bugs jumped or flew off the leaf.

Time flew by quickly as the five friends spent together. Each of the seasons were pretty fair to them and they continued to thrive. As they took their no rules or responsibilities to heart, they did many fun things to do together. Sometimes they would play together, wrestle together and race together. And they also really liked to spend a lot of their time by walking across a really long log. And as the years passed by, Fireheart and Ravenpaw grew bigger and stronger while they continued to spend time with the trio. Then one day, as they were cruising around the forest like they usually did, Mickey, Tod and Barley tossed their heads from side to side as they sang…

**Mickey, Tod and Barley:**_ Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna Matata_

_Hakuna…_

Fireheart and Ravenpaw came up behind them, now much bigger. They weren't any bigger than Tod, but they didn't mind it. Their fur had become darker and their limbs grew longer. They had a great big smile as they sang in their adult voices…

**Ravenpaw:**_ It means no worries_

They walked up to the three and stood by them…

**Fireheart:**_ For the rest of your days_

The four pressed up against each other while Mickey hung onto Tod's head. The five then harmonized…

**Mickey, Fireheart, Tod, Ravenpaw and Barley:**_ It's our problem-free_

_Philosophy_

_Hakuna Matata_

They ran off into the forest and came up to a log that overlooked a small pond. Mickey was the first to go as he jumped off of Tod's head and then jumped off the log. As he fell through the air, the mouse did a cannonball that made a big yet small splash.

_Hakuna Matata_

Tod was the next to go as he ran to the edge of the log and jumped off. He was graceful as he maneuvered his body into a swan dive. His splash wasn't as big only small.

_Hakuna Matata_

Barley quickly ran to jump, but Ravenpaw ran after him. Before the older cat could jump off, Ravenpaw accidentally crashed into him. It sent both cats falling over the edge and resulting in a huge splash.

_Hakuna Matata_

Fireheart was the last to go as he ran to the edge. He saw a vine not too far from the log and made a jump for it. He caught the vine in his jaws and started to swing over the pond. But before he could let go, the vine snapped and the flame pelted tom fell into the water with a huge splash. All five friends swam to the shore and walked away from the water before shaking themselves off with a, "Brrrrrr!"

Their fur puffed up and fell back as they walked off singing…

_Hakuna Matata_

_Yeah_

All five friends started to walk off into the forests of Hakuna Matata Forest. They shook their heads to the beat as they walked off.

_Ta-ta_

x

**Author's Note:** I know that this story is a lot different than the others, but I'm going with my gut here. Adding Barley to the group and not making Tod go through the backstory is my way of respecting them. And Tod's story is gonna be a little different.


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Eleven: The Good, the Bad and the Worst**

Many moons had passed and though Fireheart was having a good time with Ravenpaw and their new friends far from the Forestlands, things weren't that great back home. Ever since Oakheart's death and the introduction of the dogs, the land had fallen apart from neglect. The plants had died off, the water wasn't running as much and most of the animals, predator and prey alike, had abandoned the place as the dogs swarmed around. And inside one of the many caves of Highstones, only one cat didn't seem to mind the state of things.

Tigerclaw was currently lying on his back on a bed shaped rock and was picking his teeth with a bone. He had long since fired Jack from service and relied on the patrols to do the things the sparrow did. He tossed the bone away before he heard someone padding towards the cave. Tigerclaw looked to the entrance to see a she-cat walking in. A smile spread onto his face and he said, "Ah, Goldenflower, so nice to see you."

"Hello, Tigerclaw." Goldenflower nervously said. Tigerclaw then reassured her, "You're not in any trouble." He smirked and said, "This is just one of our sessions."

"Right." She said as she walked over to the stone bed. Tigerclaw shifted to make room for her and she jumped on the bed. He waited until she had laid down on her back next to him and he moved closer. Gently placing a paw against her head, Tigerclaw then pressed his muzzle against hers. He took his time before putting more passion into the kiss. Goldenflower moaned into it while he rolled on top of her. As they continued to kiss, Tigerclaw could sense that she was troubled by something. He backed his head up and asked, "What's wrong my pretty flower?"

"I- I'm just confused and a little hurt, Tigerclaw." Goldenflower responded. He looked her in the eye and asks, "By what?"

"Why you've taken another mate." She said, "Sasha, the rogue."

"Oh." Tigerclaw nodded and moved off of her. He then said, "I only did so because I want to make sure that I have an heir to take my place as Leader. And in case that we are never able to have a kit or multiple kits, there might still be a chance."

It sort of made sense to her and she said, "Okay. But now let me ask you this."

"What is it?" Tigerclaw said as she sat up. She then asked him, "Do you love me?"

"I love the both of you with equality. And my love for you will never change, Goldenflower." Tigerclaw reassured her. Goldenflower didn't say anything more as Tigerclaw then leaned his head forward and kissed her again. Goldenflower then wrapped her paws around his neck and pulled him onto her again. He grunted in surprise as he stood over her and they deepened the kiss. The two cats moaned with pleasure as they continued to kiss when a voice shouted, "Tigerclaw!"

The two separated and Tigerclaw groaned as he hung his head next to hers. He looked back to the cave opening to see Maleficent, Jafar and Scar walking into the cave and Jafar said, "We need to have a word with you."

"I'll handle this." Maleficent assured him. Turning back to the striped tom as he once again got off of Goldenflower and she said, "Tigerclaw, there's no food, no water."

"Yes." Jafar added a complaint. Tigerclaw rolled his eyes and sat down as the Rottweiler continued, "All of the pack is hungry, and there is nothing to satisfy us."

"You're supposed to work with the warriors when it's time to hunt." Tigerclaw reminded. Jafar shook his head and said, "Except they won't go hunt."

"Uh!" Tigerclaw growled. Then he ordered, "Tell them that I said that they are to go and find some fresh kill."

He turned his attention to the she-cat still on her back. As he moved towards her, Jafar then whispered to his friends, "And I thought that things were bad under Oakheart."

Maleficent looked with a worried face to see if Tigerclaw had heard. Unfortunately, he did hear and he turned back with a growl, "What did you say?!"

"I said O-" Jafar was about to say when Maleficent roughly nudged him in the side while looking at Tigerclaw with a smile. The Rottweiler then realized it before correcting what he was about to say, "I said, uh, Dragonheart."

"Good." Tigerclaw growled. Then he ordered, "Now leave us."

The three dogs turned and walked out of the cave. They weren't but a few feet from the entrance when they looked back and Jafar said, "You know that we're still hungry.

"Get out!" Tigerclaw snarled. It was enough to make the dogs run out with Scar giving off a crazed laugh. Tigerclaw huffed before looking to Goldenflower and asked, "Want to try it again?"

"You're the Leader here." She teased. He smirked, licked her cheek and once again planted his lips against hers. She then caused them to roll over to where she was on top now. The golden furred she-cat sat on his belly while placing her paws on his shoulders and he placed his paws on her back. The two cats continued to make out while the world outside continued to fall apart.

x

Graystripe carefully moved about as he headed to a secret cave where he, Sandstorm and Dustpelt all met up. He walked in and found the other two waiting for him. They had all grown up so much and they still carried sadness in their hearts. Graystripe sat down with them and then the she-cat said, "I think we all know why we're here."

"The Forestlands are in ruins, the prey is practically gone and on top of it, Tigerclaw doesn't seem to care too much if we all starve." Dustpelt grumbled. Graystripe then said, "We need to go and find help. We need someone who would be willing to stand up to Tigerclaw."

"Though that's easier said then done." Sandstorm said with a sigh. She looked to the two toms and then asked, "Either of you find out what happened to Ravenpaw?"

"Not a trace or anything." Graystripe said with a shake of his head. Sandstorm then looked up and said, "I wonder what Fireheart would do if he were here."

x

It was late at night within Hakuna Matata Forest, and all was quiet throughout the place. It wasn't long until the peace was disturbed by a loud belch that echoes throughout the forest. Laying on a hillside within a meadow, the three cats, the fox and the mouse were on their backs and gazed up at the starry sky. Mickey didn't move from his spot as he said to the flame pelted tom, "Whoa! Nice one, Fireheart."

"Thanks." Fireheart said with a smile. He fidgeted in the grass to get more comfortable and said, "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me, too. I ate like a fox." Tod said in content. Ravenpaw looked over to the fox and looked bemused as he said, "Tod, you are a fox."

"Oh." Tod said as he remembered. He chuckled as he said, "Right. I just forgot."

"Ah, no worries." Barley said as Ravenpaw looked back up to the sky. The five friends then took in a deep breath before letting out blissful sighs. Tod smacked his lips while Fireheart scratched his belly. Tod then wondered and asked, "Mick?"

"Yeah?" The little mouse replied. The fox then asked, "Do you ever wonder what those sparkling dots in the sky are?"

"Tod, Tod," Mickey said as if he truly knew what they were, "I don't wonder, I know."

"Oh, really? Then what are they?" Barley skeptically asked. The mouse shrugged and said, "They're fireflies. Fireflies that got stuck up in that big blue-ish black thing."

"Where'd you learn that from?" Ravenpaw questioned. Mickey glanced to the black cat as Ravenpaw then said, "There called stars and do you honestly not know what the sky is?"

"Of course I know what the sky is!" Mickey defended himself. They all looked to Fireheart and he noticed that they were waiting for him to say something. Then he sighed before saying, "I do have a possible guess." Fireheart looked up to the sky and felt old feelings return as he said, "Someone once told me, that the great Leaders of the past are up there watching."

"Really?" Tod asked as he looked over to Fireheart. Mickey was sounding a little skeptical as he asked, "You mean a bunch of dead people who were in charge are watching us." The mouse tried to keep his composure but he blew a raspberry and started laughing. Even Tod started to chuckle at the thought. The only ones who weren't laughing were Barley and Ravenpaw as they glanced at Fireheart who was silent. Fireheart was truly sad as he looks up into the sky. Sitting up, Fireheart stood up on his feet and walked off. Mickey looked to the others and asked, "Was it something I said?"

"Maybe, but it might be something else." Ravenpaw said he too got up and followed after his friend.

Fireheart had come up to a cliff that overlooked a part of the forest. He stood at the edge with his head hanging in shame before looking up to the stars. Then with a sigh, he flopped down in sadness and made the flowers closest to him to lose their blooming petals. The petals were then carried off on the wind.

"Fireheart?" Ravenpaw said from behind him. The flame pelted tom looked back and saw his friend standing there. Ravenpaw then said, "Is everything all right?"

"Not really." Fireheart said as he sat up. Ravenpaw came up next to him and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I want to, but you might hate me for it." Fireheart said as he felt guilty just thinking about. The black furred cat shook his head and said, "You're my friend, Fireheart. And I'll never hate you."

Fireheart took in a deep breath before saying, "Oakheart is dead."

Ravenpaw gasped at this and was about to ask when Fireheart said, "And it's all my fault."

"How could it have been your fault?" His friend asks. Fireheart then said, "Because if I hadn't been in the gorge that day, he'd still be alive." He turned his head out to the forest and said, "He's gone because of me. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"I really am sorry, Fireheart." Ravenpaw said as he now knew what had his friend feeling so down. Then he looked to Fireheart and said, "But it's not like you did it on purpose, right? I know that you'd never do something like that."

"Yeah, how? How do you know?" Fireheart questioned with a frown at him. The black furred cat then said, "Because you're my friend."

Fireheart sighed and they two toms didn't say anything as they gazed out from the ledge.

x

The flower petals were carried by the winds all the way to the Forestlands two days later. They floated high into the air before descending down next to a cave. And just when they were about to blow right past it when a black and white paw reached out and snagged them out of the air. The paw lowered its findings to the snout of Midnight the shaman badger. She examined the petals with a few good sniffs and her eyes widened when she noticed something on them.

"Hmm." Midnight said as she began to think. She dove into her cave and when she went in far enough she placed the petals in a turtle shell and swirled the contents in it. She hummed to herself all they while before reaching over and grabbing a piece of fruit. Taking a bit of the fruit Midnight then looked closely at the flower petals and noticed something, "Hmm."

She looked even closer before her eyes widened even more as she looked away from and said, "Fireheart?" Turning to the painting she happily said, "He's… He's alive." She let out a happy shout, "He's alive!"

Running to get her staff, Midnight grabbed it before returning to the finger painting with a bowl of red paint in tow. Setting both down, she dipped a finger into the bowl and was about to start when a laugh of pure joy escaped her. She kept laughing as she refined the finger painting to make Fireheart look more like the Leader he has become. With a look of hope, she proudly said with a smile, "It is time!"

Then he thought of exactly who to send for him.

x

It was late at night back at Highstones, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt were trying to sneak around the rock formation. When they came up to a turn, they could hear voices on the other side of the rock. Sandstorm turned and whispered, "Go back."

The toms back tracked and they all moved into one of the many caves. They pressed into the shadows as they watched as dogs moved past the cave. But suddenly, one of the dogs stopped and turned its gaze to their cave. All three warriors held their breath as they didn't know what to do.

Just when the dog was about to stick his snout into the cave, a blur whooshed past him. The three cats watched as Jack flew at the dog and pecked at it. The dog whined at the assault before growling at the bird. Jack yelled in fright before flying off while leading the dog away.

Sandstorm, Dustpelt and Graystripe started to move out of the cave when another dog, a brown, white and black hound dog, appeared. They gasped at haven been found out. The dog then said, "Don't worry, I'm a friend."

"Dogs aren't our friends." Dustpelt growled. The dog then said, "Listen, I bring a message from some shaman."

"Does he mean Midnight?" Graystripe asked Sandstorm. All she could do is shrug before listening to the dog. The hound dog then said, "The shaman told me and that bird to work together. Then she told me to tell you to go beyond the mountains to find help."

"Whoa." All three cats said. Gesturing with his head, the hound dog then said, "Follow me, I can get you to the edge of the Forestlands."

Seeing as they didn't have much of a choice, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt followed the dog. As they continued walking, they saw Goldenflower coming up to them. She looked to the hound dog and asked, "Are they all going?"

The hound dog nodded and she said, "Good. They'll need all the help they can get."

"Wait, you're helping us? I thought that you were loyal to Tigerclaw." Graystripe asked in confusion. Goldenflower nodded and said, "Because what Tigerclaw is doing isn't right. He must be stopped."

Looking to the dog and said, "Hurry and get them to the border before we have company."

The hound dog nodded and led the trio away.

When they had reached the edge of the Forestlands, Graystripe then asked the hound dog, "How come you're helping us?"

"Because like you guys, I've seen how bad things have gotten." The dog said as he stopped at the border. Looking to the mountains he said, "The badger said to go through the mountains until you get to a forest."

Looking to them he said, "I'll try to cover your disappearance should it be asked."

"Thanks." Sandstorm said as she moved past him. The two toms followed after her and they began their journey.

x

The next morning, Tigerclaw was currently with his second mate, Sasha. Both cats were in the same cave with the rock bed. Tigerclaw was laying next to Sasha as they were currently snuggling against each other. He raised his head and looked into her eyes as she then placed a paw on the side of his face. They looked into each other's eyes a moment before Tigerclaw placed his lips against hers. The former rogue wrapped her other paw around his middle and he responded by rolling on top of her as they deepened their kiss. Tigerclaw twined his tail around hers while she moaned in his mouth. They panted as they parted and Tigerclaw said, "You are a gorgeous she-cat."

"And you certainly are powerful tom on and off the battlefield." Sasha complimented. Tigerclaw smiled before locking lips with her again. They were startled when Maleficent's voice said, "Tigerclaw, you are needed."

Tigerclaw parted with Sasha and he looked to the German Shepard. By the look on her face he could tell that it was serious. Getting off of Sasha, he jumped off the stone bed and walked to the entrance. But before he left completely, Tigerclaw looked back and said, "I guess we'll have to wait for our next session."

"I suppose we shall." Sasha said as she sat up. Tigerclaw then followed Maleficent to the outside of Highstones. What he saw next was Jafar holding Jack the sparrow under his paw. The striped tom looked to the two and asked, "What is he doing here?"

"Not sure. He was harassing one of the guards." Maleficent told him. Tigerclaw then ordered, "Find a suitable cage for him and place it in my den."

"Yes, Tigerclaw." Both dogs said and carried out his orders.

x

The trio had crossed the mountains just as they had been instructed by Midnight. They walked across the grey stones before Sandstorm then said, "Let's split up to hunt." She looked around as she hoped, "There must be something around here."

The three then split up and Sandstorm soon came across a giant forest. She figured that this must be the forest that Midnight had been talking about. Sandstorm quickly made her way down to hunt. And she didn't care what it was, so long as it could feed her and her friends.

x

**Author's Note:** Yes, Tigerclaw firing Jack is just like when Scar fired Zazu in the Lion King remake. And I put in a little romance for Tigerclaw since they never do it for Scar. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Twelve: Fights and Romance**

It was later in the afternoon of the day in Hakuna Matata Forest. Mickey the mouse and Tod the fox were enjoying a nice walk through the woods. They were currently on their own as Fireheart was somewhere by himself and Barley and Ravenpaw were scouting for more grubs. While leaving the other two to their task, they all thought it best to leave Fireheart alone for now. As they walked along they were singing 'The Warrior Sleeps Tonight'. Tod provided the background music while Mickey sang the lyrics…

**Tod:**_ A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

_A-wimoweh, a wimoweh_

As they went down a small dip, Mickey began to sing…

**Mickey:**_ In the forest, the mighty forest_

_The warrior sleeps tonight_

As they came up another hill, a blue beetle landed behind the mouse as Mickey picked it back up…

**Mickey:**_ In the forest, the mighty forest_

_The warrior sleeps…_

Tod stopped singing when he noticed the beetle in front of him. The beetle starts to walk off in the woods, causing Tod to follow after it while licking his lips. When he disappeared behind a bush, he left Mickey alone as the mouse kept singing. Mickey didn't heart the background and shouted, "I can't hear ya, buddy, back me up!" He sang the last line on a high note and shook his body…

**Mickey:**_ A-wiiiiii_

_Iiiiii-iiiiii-iiii_

_A-Tod-bum-baa-weh_

When he didn't hear his friend, Mickey took a deep breath and looked back while he asked, "Tod?" That's when he noticed that Tod was gone. He looks around and he calls out, "Tod?"

Tod hummed as he followed the beetle further into the forest, far away from Mickey. He had gone far enough that he couldn't hear his friend's voice anymore. He continued to follow the beetle before it opened its wings and took flight and landed on an overturned log. A grin appeared on Tod's face as he started to stalk towards the bug, but quickly hid behind the trunk of another tree when the beetle turned to the danger before turning around again. The fox peeked around the and saw that the beetle had turned its back to him. Licking his lips, Tod slunk towards the bugs as the beetle disappear over the log. Tod then tried to jump over the log but fell short and had to climb it. As he tried to raise one back leg, a soft snap of a twig causes him to freeze. Looking behind him Tod says, "Mickey?"

The fox looked around to see if it was his friend, but all he could see were a couple of trees and an open field of grass. Tod just shrugged and climbed over the log. The fox raises his head right next to the beetle with a wide grin. But before he could get the bug, the beetle opens its wings again and took off. Then he noticed something moving in the tall grass. The creature looked feline so he thought it was either Fireheart, Ravenpaw and Barely. But then he noticed that this cat had more of a sand colored pelt. Not to mention the hungry look in her eyes and the growl coming from her.

"AHHHHHH!" Tod screams in terror, but this only made the cat charge at him with a snarl. Tod may have been a fox, but he wasn't exactly in the bravery department at the moment. Quickly scooting back, Tod then turned tail and ran away as the cat jumps clear over the log after him. Tod had looked back while he was running and muttered, "Show off!"

Tod ran as fast as he could, but the she-cat was quickly catching up to him. The cat growls loudly as she continues to chase Tod through the forest. Mickey could hear the sounds of the chase as he raised his head and calls out, "Tod?"

In another part of the forest, Barley and Ravenpaw were walking about as they searched for more grubs when they heard Tod scream. Looking to each other, both cats then ran quickly to help their friend. Mickey was running through the woods while calling out, "Tod! Tod!"

Tod did his best trying to get away from the she-cat, but she was gaining on him fast. The fox jumped over rocks, ran around trees and jumped over a small stream in an attempt to shake her. But the she-cat was able to keep up with him. They came to a giant tree and zig-zagged across the roots. Tod nearly avoids getting pounced on from behind as they run off of it. Tod gains a little distance from her and saw a root raised in the air. Thinking that it was big enough for him, he dives right for it. Mickey had been running in the same direction and was startled when Tod came through the root and got himself stuck. The fox frantically scrambled to get himself out. Mickey, not fully understanding the situation, asks, "Tod, hey! What's goin' on?"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Tod comically shouts in Mickey's face and made the mouse's fur fly backwards. Still not understanding the problem, Mickey climbs over the fox and onto the root to see what it was while saying, "Huh?"

That's when he saw the sand colored she-cat running towards them at full speed. This caused Mickey to panic and shout, "Whoa!"

Jumping down to Tod's rear, the mouse pushed against the fox's backside to make him go through. But as hard as he pushed, he wasn't able to make Tod go through and ranted, "Jeez! Why do I always have to save your-" He looked back and pressed up against Tod's butt as he screamed, "AAHHHHH!"

The she-cat was coming closer and jumps at them with a growl. Suddenly, a flame pelted shape jumps over the two and Fireheart snarls as he flies towards the she-cat. The she-cat slid to a stop and looked up in surprise at the arrival of the other cat. Her surprise turned into anger as Fireheart knocked her flat on her back and they slid a little. The she-cat pushed his head away with a paw up against his chin. The two cats glared at each other with their teeth bared as the fight commenced. While Tod tried to pull himself through the root, Mickey hopped up back onto the root and turned to watch the fight as the she-cat pushed Fireheart off of her.

Both cats were on their back legs as the she-cat took a few swipes at Fireheart. The two cats kept a small distance from the other's claws as they tried to scratch at each other. The she-cat tried pouncing on Fireheart, but he moved out of the way and she landed where he once stood. She moved back when he tried to lunge for her with his teeth. Then springing towards her, he was able to knock the she-cat off her feet. The two felines tumbled across the ground before she kicked Fireheart off of her. Both cats rose back up and snarled at each other before leaping at each other. As they became a ball of teeth and claws, Mickey leaned down and stroked Tod's back as he reassured the fox, "I'm here for you, buddy. I'm right here. Everything's gonna be okay."

Tod tried to look over the root to see what was happening, but couldn't because of how stuck he was. Mickey then stood tall and shouted to Fireheart, "Get her! Bite her head!"

Fireheart and the she-cat were currently circling each other before charging towards each other again. As they neared, they both rose on their hindlegs and latched onto each other's shoulders. The two cats tried to push each other over, but neither side gave in. They separated as Fireheart scratched at her nose and she retaliated by trying to bite for his ear. The two then faced each other with snarls when the she-cat tried to make a few swipes to his head with her claws but was only able to get at a few hairs on his head. Then Fireheart tried to scratch at him again while they jumped in a circle as Mickey shouted out, "Go for the jugular! The jugular!"

Mickey hopped up and down in excitement before stopping to turn to Tod's head. He lightly tapped the fox's snout and smugly said, "See I told you that these cats would come in handy."

Then he turned his attention back to the fight. Fireheart came at the she-cat in one final charge and tackled him onto his back. But when her back touched the ground she kicked up on his stomach with her back paws. The two cats were sent flipping through the air with her coming out on top. They came crashing down and Fireheart gritted his teeth as he came back up a little. But she pushed him back down with her paws on his chest. Fireheart slammed onto the ground with a resounding thump. The she-cat stood over him, panting while growling, ready in case he made another move. But Fireheart was no longer in a battling mood as he looks up to her. He remembers that only one kit did that. Fireheart then asks, "Sandstorm?"

This surprised the she-cat as her face softened and she backed away from the flame pelted tom. Fireheart stood up as Sandstorm backed away a good distance before sitting down. Fireheart came a little closer as a smile formed on his face and he asks, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Sandstorm asked, truly confused about the tom's identity. Fireheart's smile didn't falter as he revealed, "It's me. Fireheart."

"Fireheart?" Sandstorm asked as she leaned a little closer to look the tom carefully over. Fireheart nodded in happiness to confirm it. A smile formed on Sandstorm's face before they both shouted, "Whoa!"

The two long lost friends then ran up to each other and lightly butted heads together. Then the two cats circled each other to see how much they had changed as Sandstorm questions, "How did you…"

"How did you…" Fireheart then asked. Mickey's face dropped in shock and his arms fell as Fireheart jumped in the air and shouted, "Wow!"

"Where did you come from?" Sandstorm asked him. Fireheart was a little lost for words as he said, "This is gr… It's so great to see you!"

"Sandstorm, where are you?!" A voice called out. She looked towards the source and shouted, "Over here! You'll never guess who I found!"

Fireheart and Mickey both looked to a tree as two toms came running into the clearing. From what he could see, they looked like the grownup versions of, "Graystripe? Dustpelt?"

"Who's he?" Dustpelt questioned. Sandstorm looked to them with a smile and said, "It's Fireheart!"

"Fireheart?" Graystripe asks as he and Dustpelt looked at their old friend. He nodded and their faces lit up and they both laughed. They were about to go and say something when they heard a voice call out, "Fireheart, Mickey, Tod?"

They all looked to see Ravenpaw and Barley enter the clearing as well. Fireheart gestured with his head to say, "Ravenpaw, it's Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt."

"Really?" Ravenpaw asks as he looked between the three cats. The two toms and the she-cat nodded to confirm it. Ravenpaw started to breath heavy as the five friends ran up to each other and came up together in an embrace. But there was still one who was confused as Mickey shook his head.

"Hey," Mickey shouted as she hopped down from the root and onto Tod's backside. Then hopping down to the ground and he questioned, "what's goin' on here?"

"What are you three doing here?" Fireheart asked them as he and Ravenpaw stepped back. This confused the three and Graystripe asks, "What do you mean, "What are we doing here? What are you two doing here?"

Mickey was able to walk between them and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEY, WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?!"

All five cats looked down to the mouse. Dustpelt licked his lips and said, "Ooh, meal time."

Mickey gasped in fright and Fireheart jumped into say, "No, wait. He's a friend of ours." Then looking down to the mouse he said, "Mickey, this Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt." He and Ravenpaw looked to each of them as they smiled when he said, "They're our best friends."

"Friends?" Mickey questioned with his paws on his hips. Ravenpaw nodded, "Yeah." Fireheart looked to Barley and Tod as he shouted, "Hey, Tod, Barley, come over here."

Barley had been helping Tod get out by pulling on the fox's tail with his teeth. On the final tug they were able to get the fox out. Tod looks back with a, "Huh?"

"Guys, this Barley and Tod." Fireheart introduced as they were sitting down. The fox and the cat walked over as Ravenpaw then said, "Barley and Tod, Sandstorm, Graystripe and Dustpelt."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Tod said with a bow. Sandstorm chuckled and said, "And we are honored to meet you."

"Is it weird that they're friends with a fox and a mouse?" Dustpelt muttered to Graystripe. He nudged his friend to shut up. Lost in introductions, Mickey started to say, "How do you…"

But then he remembered as he waved his paws and said, "Whoa, whoa!" All three looked to the mouse as he said with a paw against his face, "Time out! Let me get this straight."

Pointing to the three he said, "You know them," they looked to the three and then he said as he pointed at Fireheart and Ravenpaw, "They know you two." But then he points to Tod and said, "But she wants to eat him," He was still confused and asked, "and everybody's okay with this?" Then jumping up in the air he shouted while flailing his paws, "DID I MISS SOMETHING?!"

"Relax, Mickey." Fireheart said when he lowered his head to the mouse who looked at him. The tom raised it again as Sandstorm said with a smile, "Wait till everyone finds out that you've been here all this time." But her smile fell when she said, "And Bluefur, what will she think?"

Fireheart was a little startled as he remembered those words when he was a kit on that awful day. Trying to ease the tension he said, "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Well, of course they do." Graystripe argued with a slight smile. Then he said, "Everyone back home believes you're dead."

"They do?" Fireheart asks with an arched brow. All three's face fell as Dustpelt then said, "Yeah. Tigerclaw told us about the stampede. And then when there was no sign of Ravenpaw, we all thought the worst when he said he found a patch of fur in the gorge."

"He did?" Fireheart asked while looking away, wondering what his adopted Uncle had told them. Then wondering he looked to his friends and asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matter?" Sandstorm asks as her smile returned, "You're alive. And that means," All three's faces became really excited as she finished, "You're the Leader."

Fireheart was taken aback by this. But Mickey was skeptical as he questioned, "Leader?" He blew a raspberry as he walked between them and leaned against Fireheart's leg while Graystripe lowered his head as he said, "Your friend here has her cats crossed!"

"Leader?" Tod asks in awe. Fireheart and the other were surprised as the fox came closer and said, "Great Fireheart," He came closer and said, "I bow before your feet." Then grabbing Fireheart's right paw he began to kiss it noisily. Fireheart pulled his paw away from Tod's grasp and said in annoyance, "Stop it."

"How come you never told us?" Barely asks as he was confused. Mickey then said, "Because he's not the Leader." Then he looked to the flame pelted tom and asked, "Are you?"

"No." Fireheart was quick to say. This surprised each of his friends as Sandstorm shouted, "Fireheart!"

"No, I'm not the Leader." He firmly stated. He got up and walked away few feet while saying, "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was a dream from a long time ago."

Sandstorm looked to the others in confusion before looking back at Fireheart. Mickey then questioned, "Let me get this straight. You're the Leader? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Fireheart said as he turned to the mouse. But Mickey pumped a tiny fist and said, "But with power."

Sandstorm lowered her head to the mouse and politely asked with a smile, "Could all of you excuse the two of us for a few minutes?"

Mickey looks to her with a questioning look before saying, "Hey," making her smile drop. Then walking over to Tod the mouse says, "whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us," Then she looked to Fireheart while Sandstorm raised her head and he asked, "right, Fireheart?"

"Mm…" Fireheart said as he thought about it. Then he said, "Maybe you'd both better go."

Mickey had a look of complete shock on his face from this. Then raising his paws up he said, "It starts." Then walking away he mutters, "You think you know a guy."

Tod groaned as he followed Mickey into the forest. As they disappeared, Sandstorm turned to the others and said, "I said all of you."

"Oh, right." Graystripe said. Looking to Ravenpaw and Barley he asks, "Mind showing us around?"

"Uh, not at all." Barley says as he leads the way. Ravenpaw, Graystripe and Dustpelt follow after the older cat and left the two of them alone. Fireheart then sighed before saying with a smile, "I sure did miss you guys."

He turned his head to Sandstorm and his smile fell as he saw that she was looking sad about something. Concerned for his friend he asked, "What?" Then walking up to her right side he asks, "What is it?"

Sandstorm took a moment before saying, "It's like you're back from the dead." She sounded anxious as she looked to him and said, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." Then she closed her eyes and slightly hung her head as she sounded hurt, "Or what it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." Fireheart assured her. Sandstorm took a step closer and placed her head under his chin as she said, "I've really missed you."

Though a little startled by her bold move, he didn't fight it and said, "I've missed you, too."

Fireheart moved his head to where he could rub it against hers. Sandstorm rubbed back and they started to happily purr as they sat in the clearing. The two remained that way while Fireheart placed his paw over Sandstorm's. When they parted he said as a smile grew on his face, "I want to show you something."

"Okay." Sandstorm said with a smile. Unbeknown to the two cats, they were being watched from a distance.

Neither Mickey nor Tod had really left the two cats alone and were watching from the cover of some bushes. Mickey then scoffs and says, "I tell you, Tod. This stinks."

"Don't look at me." Tod warned as he threw the lush cover off of them. Then with a questioning glance he asks, "And isn't it kind of wrong to be watching them when they wanted to be alone."

"Exactly my thoughts." Mickey said as he points to the two cats. Tod watches as the two then started to walk off. The mouse used his paw as he points out, "Him, her, alone."

"I don't get it." Tod said with a shake of his head. He looks to his friend and asks, "What's so wrong with that?"

Mickey had his paw crossed as he began to sing…

**Mickey:**_ I can see what's happening_

"Huh?" Tod asked, still not seeing the mouse's point.

**Mickey:**_ And they don't have a clue_

"Who are they?" The fox questioned, starting to feel annoyed.

**Mickey:**_ They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two_

"Oh." Tod said as he slightly understood know. He was beginning to put the pieces together as Mickey sang in a fake accent…

**Mickey:**_ The sweet caress of twilight_

Hopping up onto the fox's head he looked around…

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

He let him slide down the fox's nose before flaring his arms wide as he dramatically sang…

_Disaster's in the air_

Elsewhere…

**Female StarClan Singer:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

Fireheart had led Sandstorm to a different part of the forest. They came over a small rise and found themselves next to a beautiful waterfall. Sandstorm bounded down the rocks with Fireheart right behind her. When she reached the stone path at the bottom of the falls, Sandstorm turned around to wait for Fireheart as he soon joined her. He came close to her and made her back up. The she-cat moved to the second waterfall as he stared at her through the falling water.

_The peace the evening brings_

Fireheart moved to the opening beside the second falls, and they went around the second falls. Sandstorm stopped behind the third falls and turned to stare into the face of Fireheart.

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Both cats walked on both sides of the falls before walking together along the shoreline. They came to a spot where Sandstorm jumped on the other side while Fireheart stayed on his side. They leaned their heads down to drink. As they lapped the water, many thoughts were running through their heads.

**Fireheart:**_ So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

The two looked to each other before Sandstorm continued to lap the water. Fireheart then thought about telling why he and Ravenpaw left, but he thought against it for he believed…

**Fireheart:**_ The truth about my past_

_Impossible, she'd turn away from me_

Sandstorm stopped lapping the water and noticed that there was something on his mind. She lifted her head as she wondered…

**Sandstorm:**_ He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

The two looked at each other as a smile formed on Fireheart's face. The flame pelted tom then moved along the rocky shore. She then started to question…

**Sandstorm:**_ Why won't she be the Leader I know he is?_

_The Leader I see inside_

Fireheart bounded past Sandstorm, confusing her as she turned her head to follow him. He came running back with a vine in his mouth. Sandstorm had to step out of the way to avoid being knocked into as he swung out over the water. When he let go of the vine, Fireheart fell in with a huge splash.

**Female StarClan Spirit and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

Sandstorm looked out into the water for any signs of him. She then noticed a trail of bubbles coming at her. Looking down in the water, Fireheart suddenly came up and wrapped his forepaws around her. Then he playfully pulled her into the water with a splash. A smiling Fireheart came up when Sandstorm burst out from the water with a gasp. Then she swam back to the shore and climbed out. When she moved a couple of feet from the water she panted as it had been a real fright to her. Fireheart came dripping out and smiled to Sandstorm as she looked to him. Then with a devious smile of her own, she shoved him back in with her paw. Sandstorm took off as Fireheart hit the water with another splash.

**Female StarClan Spirit and Chorus:**_ The world for once_

_In perfect harmony _

_With all its living things_

The sun was starting to set as Sandstorm raced into an open field with Fireheart chasing after her. Their fun caused a flock of birds to take off in fright. The two entered the forest again and down a small hill. At the bottom of the hill, Sandstorm turned and faced Fireheart as she stood on her back legs. Fireheart did the same and they made playful swipes at each other before grabbing onto each other's shoulders. Fireheart then put all of his weight onto her and it sent them tumbling down a hill. The two cats rolled over and over each other as they tumbled down the hill. Nearing the bottom, Fireheart kept a good grip on Sandstorm as he threw them off the hill.

**Female StarClan Spirit and Chorus:**_ Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

The two landed in a pile with Fireheart on top of Sandstorm. He lifted his head as they both started laughing. Sandstorm stopped laughing and looked to her friend. Placing on of her paws around Fireheart's neck, she gently leans his head towards his and licks his right cheek. Fireheart was surprised by the action as he opens his eyes and looks down to Sandstorm. She gave him a smile that he was willing to return.

**Female StarClan Spirit and Chorus:**_ Stealing through_

_The night's uncertainties_

Fireheart let Sandstorm stand up again. The two were lost in each other's eyes as they moved their heads towards the other's. Slightly moving their heads they started them rubbing together as a symbol of their love. When they parted, Sandstorm then wrapped her forepaws around Fireheart's neck and kissed him. Fireheart then placed a paw against her cheek as they remained kissing.

_Love is where they are_

Elsewhere…

The thought of losing their friend made Mickey start to cry as he sang…

**Mickey:**_ And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Tod sniffed as he became sad as well. The mouse looked to his red and white friend as the fox rubbed his nose. Mickey wrapped his arms around Tod's side and sobbed. Tod patted the mouse on the back while he took off where he left off…

**Tod:**_ His carefree days_

_With us are history_

The two then finished by raising their arms dramatically…

**Mickey and Tod:**_ In short, our pal_

_Is doomed_

The two then looked to each other before bursting into tears that flew in arches.


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Warriors or the theme and songs of the Lion King, only the story. The characters of Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter belongs to the theme and songs of the Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

**Chapter Thirteen: He Lives in You**

Later that evening of romance, Fireheart and Sandstorm were walking side by side across a log in front of a huge waterfall. As they continued walking, Fireheart nearly found it hard to believe that he had fallen in love with his best she-cat friend. Fireheart then asked her, "Isn't this a great place."

"It is very beautiful." Sandstorm admitted as they came up to a hammock made of vines. But she continued to wonder about something and said, "But I don't understand something. You and Ravenpaw have been alive all this time. Why haven't you come back to Highstones?"

"Well," Fireheart said as he thought of what to tell her. The fire pelted tom placed his forepaws in the hammock as he said, "I felt like I need to get out on my own." He hopped into the hammock and laid on his back as it swayed and smiled, "And I did, and it's great."

"We've really needed you back at home." Sandstorm, uncertain about this. Fireheart scoffed and said, "Nobody needs me."

"Yes, we do." She argued, standing firm as she said, "You're the Leader. Even Dustpelt would agree at this point."

"Sandstorm, we've been through this already. I'm not the Leader." Fireheart said as leaned forward a little. He laid back and pointed out, "Tigerclaw is."

"Fireheart," Sandstorm said as she placed her forepaws on the hammock and told him, "He's let the dogs take over the Forestlands."

"What?" Fireheart asks, completely shocked by it. Sandstorm looked down in anger as she said, "Everything's destroyed."

Fireheart listens as she tells him, "There's no food, no water." She looked him in the eye and pleaded, "Fireheart, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve."

Fireheart turned in the hammock and regretfully said, "I can't go back."

"What? Why?" Sandstorm asked as he got out of the hammock. Fireheart moved away from her as he said, "You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?" She questioned as she didn't understand why he was being so elusive about the subject. Fireheart shook his head and said, "No, no, no. It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata."

"What?" Sandstorm asked, as she didn't understand what he had just said. Fireheart walked back to her and explained, "Hakuna Matata. It's something I learned out here." He tried to play it cool by walking past her as he said, "Look, sometimes bad things happen…"

"Fireheart…" Sandstorm said as she couldn't believe what he was saying. But Fireheart said, "and there isn't anything you can do about it. So why bother?"

"Because it's your responsibility." She reminded him while jumping off the log and walking along the right side of him. Fireheart stopped in frustration and the pointed out, "Oh, yeah? Well, what about you, Graystripe and Dustpelt? You guys left."

"We left to find help." Sandstorm angrily pointed out. And then she reminded him, "And we found you." Her feature's softened as she pleaded, "Don't you understand? You're our only hope."

Fireheart seemed to think before saying, "Sorry."

"What's happened to you?" Sandstorm questioned as she didn't like this new Fireheart. She seemed hurt as she said, "You're not the Fireheart I remember."

"You're right. I'm not. I'm just the kittypet that causes trouble, eh?" Fireheart angrily said. Then he leaned a little closer and asked, "Now are you satisfied?"

"No." Sandstorm said as she started to get angry as well, "Just disappointed." Then she questioned, "And being a kitty pet has nothing to do with this."

"You know, you're starting to sound like my step-father." Fireheart said with a glare before hopping off the log. He started to walk away as Sandstorm said, "Good. At least one of us does."

That stopped Fireheart in his tracks as he couldn't believe that she had just said that to him. His anger rose as he sharply turned back to her and shouted, "Listen!" He stomped over to her and questioned, "You think that you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? YOU don't even know what I've been through!"

Then he turned and stomped off into the forest. She then tried to reason with him, "I would if you'd just tell me."

"Forget it!" Fireheart shouted back. Fed up with him, Sandstorm shouted after him, "Fine!"

The sand pelted she-cat looked away in frustration and anger.

Fireheart had come out of the forest and into an open field. When he had come far enough, the fire pelted tom started to pace as he thought about what Sandstorm had told him. He huffed before saying, "She's wrong. I can't go back." His pace slowed as he thought aloud, "What would it prove anyway? It wouldn't change anything." His anger started to drop and his face softened as he thought about Oakheart, but still fought against going back as he looked up to the sky and said, "You can't change the past."

Fireheart stopped pacing and remembered what Oakheart had told him a long time ago. With hurt and confusion in his heart, Fireheart shouted, "You said that you'd always be there for me." But when there was no answer from him, he hung his head in shame, "But you're not." His voice cracked from sadness as he said, "And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Then sitting on the ground with his shoulder's hunched, the flame pelted tom began to cry about Oakheart. He sat in the clearing sobbing when his ears perked to the sound of someone chanting…

**Midnight:**_ Asante sana_

_squash banana_

Up in one of the shorter trees, a badger sat on a limb and shook it as she chanted…

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

_Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

Fireheart turned his head back to the tree with an irritated look. He decided to move to another spot away from the badger. Midnight moved over to the next limb and let loose a chuckle at the sight of the prince. She smiled as she watched Fireheart walk through the field. The tom strolled through the tall grass with his head hanging again. He came by a river that had a log fallen across it and walked onto it. When he reached the middle, he laid down and stared at his reflection in the water. He sighed in sadness before a rock hits his reflection. Fireheart looks up to a tree and sees the badger again as she starts her chant again…

**Midnight:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

The badger chanted as she started to climb down. This annoyed Fireheart as he asked, "Come on, will you cut it out?"

"Can't cut it out." Midnight says as Fireheart gets up and leaves. The badger jumps onto the ground, picks up her staff and jokes, "It'll grow right back!"

The badger broke out into laughter as she followed Fireheart back into the field. As she caught up to him and walked by his side, Fireheart commented, "Creepy badger." Then he snapped, "Will you stop following me?" He turned to the badger and asked, "Who are you?"

"The question is, who…" Midnight said as he got closer to him and looked Fireheart in the eye and asked, "are you?"

Fireheart opened his mouth to tell her, but the words were lost on him as he sighed, "I thought I knew." He turned his head away and said, "Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are." Midnight said and grabbed his ear. She pulled the cat closer and said, "Shh. Listen closely. It's a secret."

Fireheart waited for her to say something. But what he got was an earful of…

**Midnight:**_ Asante sana,_

_squash banana_

_We, we nugu,_

_imi mi apana_

Fireheart broke away from the badger, really irritated that she wasn't telling him what he wanted to know. Then with a growl he asked, "Enough of that! What does that even mean?"

"It means you are a badger," Midnight says and points to the cat. A big smile was on her face as she finished, "and I am not."

Fireheart looked at the badger with an unamused look before walking off and commenting, "I think that you're a little confused."

As he took a few steps, Midnight grabbed his tail and yanked him back. Fireheart yowled from the action before he was forced onto his back by the badger. She had a claw really close to his nose as she said, "Wrong!" This made Fireheart annoyed as she pointed out, "I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are."

"Oh," Fireheart said with an eyeroll. She let him up and when he was on his feet and sarcastically asked as he moved away from her, "and I suppose you do know?"

"Sure do." Midnight said with a smirk. Then she waved her staff and said, "You are the step-son of Oakheart, former Leader of the Forestlands."

This caused Fireheart to stop at the mention of his step-father. He looked back to the badger, only to find her turned around and about to take off. Midnight gave a wave and said, "Bye."

Without another word, the badger took off running. Wanting to now more, Fireheart shouted after her, "Hey, wait."

He raced after the badger. He followed after through field, across the log and up a small hill. He found the shaman badger sitting on a rock in the lotus position with her eyes closed. Panting as he walked up right next to her, Fireheart looked up to her and asked, "You knew my step-father?"

"Correction," Midnight said without opening her eyes, "I know you step-father."

Fireheart hung his head upon thinking that the badger didn't know. Then he said, "I hate to tell you this," Midnight opened her eyes as the cat said, "But he died a long time ago."

"Nope." Midnight said with a knowing smirk and held a claw high. She jumped off the rock while shouting, "Wrong again!"

Fireheart turned his head as the badger ran over to a section of the forest where the roots stood tall and were all over the place. Midnight laughed as she stopped in front of the roots and looked back as she excitedly said, "He's alive, and I can show him to you." He gestured for Fireheart to follow and said, "You follow Midnight. He knows the way. Come on!"

Midnight ran in and disappeared into the undergrowth. Fireheart ran up to it and looked in to see where the badger went. Before following her in, Fireheart looked back to the part of the forest where his friends were and ducked his head as he went in. As he tried to follow after the shaman badger, he found it difficult as he couldn't see her. He came to an opening and was knocked down by a blur. He looked up to see Midnight running through the woods. She looked back and warned, "Don't dawdle." Then with a gesture of her head she shouted, "Hurry up!"

The shaman badger kept a much better pace than he did as they ran through.

"Wait! Wait!" Fireheart cried out as he tried to catch up with her. Midnight stopped for a moment to wait for the flame pelted tom. Really wanting Fireheart to see he shouted back to the cat, "Come on. Come on!"

Fireheart was able to find a better path and was able to keep up with her. Fireheart ran down on a lower level of the forest and Midnight was able to stay on hers. Fireheart then questioned, "Would you please slow down?"

He kept running until he fell off a small steep slope. Falling to the ground, he quickly got back up as Midnight let loose a laugh. Fireheart ducked past low branches and had to carefully step over roots. When he ran through a tangle of vines, Fireheart powered through and kept going. He looked up to see Midnight on the other path and then disappeared. When he came to an opening in the trees, she suddenly appeared with an outstretched paw and said, "Stop!"

Fireheart slid to a stop and stopped just a few inches from her paw. Midnight then brought her paw back, placed a claw up to her lips and shushed him. She walked over to a patch of tall grass. Grabbing some of the tall blades, she pulled them back and gestured to come with her staff with a whisper, "Look down there."

Fireheart was a little hesitant at first, but still stepped over to the tall grass. When he came up next to the badger, he looked to the shaman before looking down the slope. He stepped down the rise and came to a small ledge overlooking a pond. He slowly looked over the edge and hoped to see the faces of Oakheart. But all he saw was him looking down at a reflection of himself in the water. Feeling disappointed, He sat down as she joined him and said, "That's not my step-father Oakheart. It's just my reflection."

"No." Midnight said as she wrapped her forearm around the cat's shoulders. Then moving her free paw over to the pond he said, "You must look harder."

Fireheart looked down to the water again and looked much closer at the surface. He watched in amazement as the water started to ripple and his face turned into a new one. The image turned into that of Oakheart's as Midnight then said, "You see. He lives in you."

Fireheart didn't know what to say as he looked at the reflection. He didn't notice it at first, but the night sky had suddenly become darker as a voice said, "Fireheart."

Having heard the voice, Fireheart looked up and asked, "Oakheart?"

Fireheart looked up to see a giant cloud roll over. And walking through the cloud was the shape of a cat. The cat's form became more distinguished as Oakheart looked down at the flame pelted tom. Then he sounded disappointed as he said, "Fireheart, you have forgotten us."

"No." Fireheart said with a shake of his head, thinking that it wasn't true, "How could I?"

"You have forgotten who you are," Oakheart said as the clouds started to swirl around him, "and so you have forgotten me." Then his face became stern as he told his adopted son, "Look inside yourself, Fireheart. You are more than what you have become." His gaze became more firm as he said, "You must take your place in the circle of life."

"How can I go back?" Fireheart questioned, feeling as though it were impossible. Then he sounded as if he had completely given up, "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are." Oakheart told him as his spirit looked more like himself. Then he stated, "Though you are not mine by blood, you are still my son, and you are the one true Leader."

Fireheart looked up to his step-father as tears welled up in his eyes. Oakheart's voice started to fade as his spirit did too, "Remember who you are."

"No!" Fireheart shouted and raced after the cloud. He became sad at the thought, "Please, Oakheart, don't leave me!"

"Remember." Was all that Oakheart said as he faded. Fireheart continued to run after him and called out, "Father!"

"Remember." Oakheart said again. Fireheart came to a stop on top of a hill and said, "Don't leave me."

"Remember." Oakheart said one last time before the skies became silent again. He looked up to the stars as the sky brightened. Fireheart sat down as a gust of wind blew through the tall grass. An excited Midnight came up next to him and said with a laugh, "What was that? Ha, ha!

"The weather." He said with a sputter. Then he looked to the cat and asked, "Very peculiar, don't you think?"

"Yeah." Fireheart agreed. He looked about the sky and noticed, "It looks like the winds are changing."

"Ahh, change is good." Midnight said as she placed a paw to her chin. Fireheart was in full agreement, even though he shook his head, "Yeah, but it's never easy." He thought about what needed to be done, "I know what I have to do, but going back means that I'll have to face my past."

Then he looked away and said in shame, "I've been running away from it for so long. And I made Ravenpaw come with me."

Then with out warning, Midnight slammed her staff against his head. But before it was done she smacked him upside the head. He cried out in pain as he held a paw to the spots and questioned, "Ow! Jeez! What was that for?"

"It doesn't matter." Midnight said with a shrug. Then she stated, "It's all in the past."

"Yeah," Fireheart said as he rubbed the spot. He brought one of his paws down to see if there was anything on it and said, "but it still hurts."

"Ah, yes," Midnight said and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. Then she said, "the past can hurt." She then smirked and said, "But the way I see it, you can either run from it or learn from it."

She tried to take another swing at the flame pelted tom, but this time Fireheart was able to duck under the staff. Midnight laughed and questioned him, "Ah, ha! You see! So what will you do?"

"Well, first," Fireheart said with a smirk. Her face fell when he said, "I'm gonna take your stick."

"No, no, no! Not the stick!" Midnight shouted as he grabbed it from her paw. Fireheart threw it a few feet away and smirked as Midnight rushed past him to retrieve it. But when she picked it up and looked back she saw him running and questioned, "Hey! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going back!" Fireheart shouted back. He ran towards the mountains as he remembered the way home. Midnight waved a wing and shouted, "Good! Go on! Get out of here!"

As the flame pelted tom shrank in the distance, she shouted, "Whoo! Ha!" Then holding her arms wide she shouts, "Whoooo!" Then holding her staff high above her head with both paws she shouts, "Whoooo!"

The next morning in Hakuna Matata forest, it was a little foggy as both Mickey and Tod were sound asleep in a nest underneath a tree. Mickey slept on Tod's belly as the fox dreamed of food as he kicked in his sleep and said, "Grubs! Grubs!"

Five figures slowly approached through the mists as Sandstorm led the warriors. She carefully walked up to the sleeping mouse. Gently tapping him, Sandstorm hissed, "Hey. Hey, wake up!"

Mickey stirred and lifted his head while smacking his lips. He turned towards her and saw the face of a predator really close. This caused Mickey to start screaming really loud. This also caused Tod and the toms to start screaming as well. Sandstorm looked between them all and she tried to calm them, "It's okay! Whoa, whoa! It's okay! It's me!"

They all stopped screaming, and while the toms looked embarrassed and Tod were about to have a heart attack. Mickey walked on the fox's belly. He hopped onto the edge of the next and said, "Don't ever do that again." He placed a paw on his head and commented, "Cats! Sheesh!"

The cats, though a little ticked off by the comment, chose to ignore it. Sandstorm took a deep breath before asking, "Have you guys seen Fireheart?"

"I thought he was with you." Mickey said as he looked up to her, now confused. They all became worried as Sandstorm said, "He was, but now we can't find him anywhere."

"Who knows where he could have gone." Barley said with a shake of his head. The sound of laughter brought their attention behind them. They looked back and up on a rock to see Midnight sitting on it as she said, "You won't be finding him here! He laughed before placing a paw over her heart and proudly said, "The Leader has returned."

"I can't believe it." Sandstorm said as a smile formed on hers and the three younger toms' face. Graystripe then said, "He's gone back."

"Gone back?" Mickey asked as he jumped onto the ground. He, Tod or Barley didn't understand what was going on. They looked up to the badger and Barley asked, "What do you mean?"

When they all looked up to the badger, they saw that Midnight had vanished. This annoyed Mickey as he questioned, "Hey, what's goin' on here?" Then gesturing to where the badger was he asked, "Who's the badger?"

"Fireheart's gone back to challenge Tigerclaw." Ravenpaw excitedly said. Mickey was still confused and asked, "Who?"

"Tigerclaw." Graystripe said, starting to feel a little frustrated. Tod then asked, "Who's got a tiger's claw."

"No, no, he's Fireheart's adopted uncle." Dustpelt said, starting to feel annoyed.

"The badger's his uncle?" Mickey asked, still not understanding. Sandstorm leaned forward and said, "No!" She then took a deep breath and properly said, "Fireheart's gone back to challenge his adopted uncle to take his place as Leader."

"Oh!" All three friends said as they finally realized what they were saying. Turning she gestured with her head, "Come on! He's gonna need our help!"

"We're right behind ya!" Tod shouted as Mickey jumped onto his head. Ravenpaw looked to Barley and asked, "Are you coming with us, Barley?"

"I would," Barley said, "but at my age you got to leave everything to the youngsters. I'll see you guys when this is over."

Ravenpaw nodded and they all took off. They had determined faces as Mickey shouted, "We're coming to help you, Fireheart!"

x

**Author's Note:** I was gonna have Barley join in the fight, but then I decided against it for some odd reason. I did try to give a reason, but it might have been that good. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter: Final Battle and the Completed Circle**

Fireheart quickly ran through wastelands back to the Forestlands as fast as he could. Thanks to wait he learned from the warriors he was able to run for a while. His foot crushed a withering plant as he stepped into what was once his home. The fire pelted tom looked in horror at the death and desolation here. Fireheart could see the bones of prey and a few predator skeletons. Moving to the top of a grassless hill, he saw how much the land had suffered. As he was horrified that Tigerclaw had let this happen. As his gaze soon turned to Highstones he saw that it was just like everything else in the Forestlands. Fireheart's hardens with anger as he growls, "Tigerclaw."

"Fireheart, wait up!" A voice shouts from behind. Looking back, he sees Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt and Ravenpaw all running up to him. Sandstorm comes closer and says, "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you guys." Fireheart said in sadness. They were all curious as Graystripe asks, 'What made you decide to come back, Fireheart?"

The flame pelted tom gave a half-smile as he explained, "I finally got a little sense knocked into me." He gestured to his head when he said, "And I've got the bump to prove it." He became serious again as he looked to Highstones, "Besides, the Forestlands are supposed to be my responsibility. If don't fight for it, who will?"

"We will." Dustpelt said as the others nodded in agreement. Though admiring their courage, Fireheart pointed out, "It's gonna be dangerous."

"Danger? Ha!" Sandstorm joked the way he did when they were younger, "I laugh in the face of danger. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"I'm not seeing anything funny about this." Mickey said with his paws on his hips as Tod walked up behind him. Fireheart was surprised to see them and asked, "Mickey? Tod? What are you two doing here?"

"At your service, my liege." Tod said as he bowed on one foreleg.

"Uh." Mickey groaned as he looked to Highstones and questions, "We're gonna fight your adopted uncle… for this?"

"Yes, Mickey. This is my home." Fireheart said proudly. Graystripe then added, "And it can be great again," He looked to his best friend as he said, "with the right leadership."

"Huh. Talk about you fixer-upper." Mickey muttered with an eye roll. Then looking up to the cats he said, "Well, Fireheart, if this is important to you, we're with you to the end."

Fireheart smiles in appreciation at their loyalty. The group of friends looked towards Highstones as dark clouds rolled over the land.

x

The group of friends had arrived near the rock formation, though the one who struggled to stay stealthy was Tod since he was bigger than all of them. They crept behind a log to get a view of what was in front of them. They saw that there was a huge horde of dogs laying between them and Tigerclaw. In many spots a dog slept, gnawed on bones or wrestled with each other. They needed to figure a way to get past them. Mickey shuddered when he saw the dogs, "Dogs. I hate dogs." Then he leaned towards Fireheart and whispered, "So what's the plan for getting past those guys?"

"Live bait." Fireheart whispered back. Mickey liked it at first, "Good." Then he quickly realized who was going to bit it, but made sure to keep it down when he said, "Hey!"

"Come on, Mickey. You and Tod have to create a diversion for us." Fireheart whispered to him. Dustpelt shrugged and said, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Oh, and what do you guys want us to do?" Mickey questioned. He was mostly joking as he sarcastically asked, "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Five minutes later…

A drumming sound from behind drew a few of the dogs' attention. They looked back to see Mickey dressed in a hula outfit. He stood beside Tod who was lying down on a bed of leaves with strangely an apple in his mouth. Mickey then starts to sing and dance…

**Mickey:**_ Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of juicy meat_

_Eat my buddy Tod here 'cause he's a treat_

He jumped onto the fox's back and shook his hips…

_Come on down and dine_

_On the tasty fox_

_All you have to do is get in line_

While the dogs were starting to stalk over to the duo with their tongues hanging from their jaws, the cats carefully crept past them as they were looking. Mickey kept up the act with Tod joining in…

**Mickey:**_ Are you achin'_

**Tod:**_ Yup, yup, yup!_

**Mickey:**_ For some bacon?_

**Tod:**_ Yup, yup, yup!_

**Mickey:**_ He's a big fox_

**Tod:**_ Yup, yup!_

**Mickey:**_ You could be a big fox too!_

**Mickey and Tod:**_ Oy!_

The two then see how close the dogs were and screamed in terror before taking off running. With a snarl, the dogs give chase to the mouse and fox as the two led them away while screaming. With the path clear, Fireheart, Sandstorm and the others made their way closer to Highstones.

x

Mickey rode on Tod's back while the fox continued to run from the dogs. Mickey looked back and screamed when he saw that the dogs were gaining. Tod winced from the high pitched noise as they turned a corner and shouted, "Mick! That's my ear!"

"Sorry!" The mouse shouted as he looked forward again. Then he noticed that a paw was stretched out in front of them. He looked down and saw that Tod wasn't noticing the appendage and shouted, "Tod! Look out!"

But it was too late as the paw wrapped around Tod's throat and yanked him into a crevice. The two yelped as they were pressed against the rocks as the owner of the leg shushed them. They waited until the dog pack ran past their hiding place. When they were all gone, the owner of the paw released them and stepped into the light. It revealed a brown hound dog with white feet. The sight of a dog freaked the two out and they both screamed. They backed away as hound dog then said, "Tod! It's me, Copper!"

The fox stopped screaming, held Mickey in paw and placed a paw over the mouse's mouth as he took a better look at the dog and saw that it was Copper. Tod's face lit up as he dropped Mickey and ran up to the hound dog. The fox and the hound embraced as best friends and when they release Tod asks, "What are you doing here, Copper?"

"Well, when me, Chief and Amos moved away, I realized that I didn't want to be away from my best friend." Copper said with a shrug. Then he said, "So, I decided to run away from home and make my way back." Then he looked sheepish as he said, "I may have fallen in with a rough crowd."

"Uh, excuse me?" Mickey said from behind. Both canines looked down to the mouse as he asked, "How exactly do you know him, Copper?"

"Well, we've been best friends ever since we were little." Tod explained. Copper nodded and said, "We've had a few bumps along the road, but the two of us had always come together in the end."

"And we need your help now." Tod said. Copper looked to his best friend as he listened to what the fox had to say, "Our friend is a cat who is the rightful ruler of this place and we need to help him."

"Say no more, Tod." Copper said with a big grin. He lightly punched the fox's shoulder with his paw and said, "You've got Copper in your corner now."

"All right!" Tod said as the three started to make their way back to Highstones. As they ran, Tod then asked, "By the way, how'd you know it was me?"

"The little mouse said your name during your little show." Copper added as he chuckled. Tod huffed and said, "I'm never gonna live that down."

"No, you're not." Copper said as he lightly nudged the fox as they ran.

x

Looking around they see many more dogs. Fireheart looks to his friends and said, "You guys find my mother and rally the warriors." His face hardened as he said, "I'll go and look for Tigerclaw."

The three toms quickly walked off while Sandstorm stayed behind. Fireheart was about to go as well before noticing that she hadn't moved. He looked back and asks, "What is it, Sandstorm?"

"It's- nothing." She said. But before she left she said, "Just be careful, Fireheart. Okay."

Fireheart didn't say anything as she licked his cheek before turning and running off. The flame pelted tom stood there for a moment before he shook his head to clear it and turned to run the other way. He padded along a path that led to the ledge of Highstones. Looking over a rock he sees Tigerclaw standing at the bottom of the ledge when the striped tom shouted, "Bluefur!"

Fireheart became surprised as he looks down to the grounds around the rock formation. He watches as the dog pack parted to allow Bluefur to walk to Highstones. The dogs growl and snap at her as she walks by, but she only gave them a disdained look. Fireheart could only watch in sadness as she climbed up the rocks. As she made it to where Tigerclaw stood, she approached him and said with her eyes closed and her head high, "Yes, Tigerclaw?"

"Where is your hunting party?" Tigerclaw growled as the striped tom started to pace in front of her. Then he accused by saying, "They're not doing their job."

"Tigerclaw, there is no more food. They prey has moved on." Bluefur informed him as she lightly opened her eyes. But Tigerclaw didn't believe it as he shook his head and snarled, "No. You're just not looking hard enough."

"It's over. There is nothing left." Bluefur said and closed her eyes again. When she opens them she then suggests, "We only have one choice. We must leave Highstones."

"We're not going anywhere." Tigerclaw snarled as he turned to her. Bluefur's anger rose as she argued, "Then you have sentenced us all to death!"

"Then so be it." Tigerclaw said in her face. Bluefur was truly angered and disgusted as he moved past her, and then said, "You can't do that!"

"I am the Leader." Tigerclaw said as he made himself look regal, "I can do whatever I wish. My word is law and final."

Bluefur had had enough as she said, "If you were half the Leader Oakheart was-"

"I'm ten times the Leader that that weak Oakheart was." Tigerclaw growled as he struck Bluefur in the face. She rolled across the ground and stops on her side. Fireheart jumps on a tall rock and growls in anger for that. Tigerclaw gasps when he sees him. Fireheart jumps down and runs to his step-mother. Tigerclaw, thinking that it was Oakheart because of the lighting, said, "Oakheart? No. You're dead."

Fireheart ignored Tigerclaw and leaned down and nudged Bluefur's head with his own to wake her up. She stirred, and looks up and thinks she's seeing, "Oakheart?"

Fireheart gave a small smile, but shook his head and said, "No. It's me." Bluefur took a closer look and gasps in joy, "Fireheart, you're alive." She became confused as she asks, "How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter." The fire pelted tom shook his head before he leans down and nuzzles her, "I'm home."

Taking a closer look, Tigerclaw then recognized him as well, "Fireheart? Fireheart!" He fakes his happiness for a moment, "I'm quite surprised to see you…" He frowns as he glances up to a ledge with three familiar dogs as he said, "alive."

Maleficent, Jafar and Scar all loudly gulped in fear as they knew they were busted for messing up. Fireheart walks up to Tigerclaw menacingly as he growled, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

From where she lay, Bluefur watches her adopted son with a sense of pride. Tigerclaw stood his ground, but tried to reason with the approaching cat, "Oh, Fireheart, please understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…" He stopped when Fireheart came close to him and said, "Are no longer yours. Step down, Tigerclaw."

The striped tom chuckles as he said, "Heh… Well, I would, naturally: however, there is one small problem." Tigerclaw looks back and points with a claw, "You see them?"

Fireheart looks up behind him and with a flash of lightning sees a huge horde of dogs as they stared back down at him. He looks back to Tigerclaw as the striped tom placed a paw on his chest and said, "They believe I'M the Leader."

"Well, we don't." A voice from behind Fireheart said. Both warrior cats look over to see Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt and Ravenpaw with the Clan standing in opposition to Tigerclaw. Two of the warriors helped Bluefur back on her feet. Graystripe then said, "Fireheart is the rightful Leader."

"So give it to him." Ravenpaw growled. Dustpelt agreed, "You've been in charge long enough."

"But Fireheart has been who knows where." Darkstripe argued walking to the front of the group. He looked to Fireheart and questioned the Clan, "How can we trust a Leader who doesn't take responsibility?"

"He's here now, right?" Graystripe questioned. He looked to the Clan and asked, "Isn't it better to late than never?"

"Yeah." Some of the cats agreed. Tigerclaw glared at them before Fireheart moved in front of him and said, "The choice is yours, Tigerclaw." He glared as he said, "You either step down or fight."

"Oh, even though I do enjoy a good fight," Tigerclaw says as he moved around Fireheart, an idea forming. Then he asks, "must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a loved one?" He looked back to Fireheart and asks with a slight smirk, "Wouldn't you agree, Fireheart?"

Fireheart stood firm as he said, "That's not gonna work, Tigerclaw. I've put it behind me."

"Hmm. And what about your faithful subjects?" The striped tom said before standing before the Clan of warriors, "Have they put it behind them?"

This confuses the cats on Fireheart's side and Sandstorm asks him, "Fireheart what is he talking about?"

"Ah! So you haven't told them your little secret." Tigerclaw said as he circled around the flame pelted tom, earning a glare from Fireheart. Then in front of both the Clan of cats and the pack of dogs he loudly said, "Well, Fireheart, now is your chance. Tell them who is responsible, for Oakheart's death!"

This brings shock to the cats as they look from Tigerclaw to Fireheart. He hesitated at first, but then stepped forward and said, "I am."

All the cats became truly shocked by this, especially Sandstorm and Bluefur. The latter walked up to her adopted child and asks, "It's not true." Fireheart took a step back as she came closer and her voice cracked as she repeated, "Tell me that it's not true."

"It is. I'm sorry." Fireheart says as he hangs his head in shame. But it changed when Tigerclaw accuses to the others, "You see! He admits it!" Tigerclaw then glared at him as lightning crashed behind him and he hissed, "Murderer!"

"No." Fireheart said to defend himself as the older cat started to walk around him again, "It was an accident."

"If it weren't for you, Oakheart would still be alive." Tigerclaw blamed. Then he accused, "It's your fault that he's dead. Do you deny it?"

"No." Was all Fireheart said as he still felt the guilt. Tigerclaw then growled, "Then… you're… guilty!"

"No! I'm not a murderer!" Fireheart said with wide eyes. Another flash of lightning and Tigerclaw, with his horde of dogs as they jumped down, begin to make Fireheart back up along the long ledge of Highstones. As they neared the edge, Tigerclaw said something to get under the cowering tom's skin, 'Oh, Fireheart, you're in trouble again. But this time, dear daddy Oakheart won't be here to save you." The striped tom got in the flame pelted tom's face as he said, "And now EVERYONE… KNOWS… WHY!" On the last word, Tigerclaw's jerk caused Fireheart to nearly slip off the edge, but he caught the rocky surface with his claws. Sandstorm, Graystripe and Ravenpaw all cried out, "Fireheart!"

Lightning stuck some brush right underneath the ledge, setting it ablaze. Everything around Highstones took on a reddish hue because of the flames. While trying to hold on, Fireheart looks up to Tigerclaw. The older tom looks down on his adopted nephew as he placed a claw to his muzzle and said, "Now this is looking a bit familiar. Where have I seen this before? Let me think." Fireheart struggled to keep his grip on the ledge as he glanced up to Tigerclaw. The older cat then has a look of surprise on his face before it went dark as he remembered, "Oh yes, now I remember. This is how your step-father looked before he died."

Fireheart suddenly slipped a little more, but Tigerclaw forward and sunk his thorn sharp claws into Fireheart's paws. Fireheart yowled from the pain, but then he looked up and watched as Tigerclaw leaned his head closer to him and said, "And here's MY little secret." Then he moved his head to the side to whisper into Fireheart's left ear, "I killed that kittypet loving Oakheart."

Fireheart's eyes grew wide as he now knew the truth. He became angry as he realized that he had been carrying false guilt. He thought back to that day as he watched Oakheart fall into the canyon. Then shouting with his past self, "NO!"

With a burst of energy and an angry snarl, Fireheart was able to jump back onto the ledge and knocked Tigerclaw onto his back. He pinned the striped tom down and snarled, "Murderer!"

The cats gasped as the dogs glared and growled to this. Tigerclaw then tried to plead, "No, Fireheart, please."

But Fireheart only growled down at him, "Tell them the truth!"

"The truth?" Tigerclaw said with a skeptical look, "But the truth is in the eye of the be-gawk!" He was cut off when Fireheart used his paws to add pressure on the striped tom's throat. Tigerclaw then said, "All right." More pressure was added and he snarled, "All right." Then glaring at the fire pelted tom on top of him he quietly said, "I did it."

"So they can hear you." Fireheart growled with a glare. Tigerclaw hatefully glared up at the tom pining him before loudly saying, "I killed OAKHEART!"

"Warriors! To me!" Sandstorm shouted as they rushed forward as the dog pack ran at Fireheart. One of the dogs runs up and uses their head to knock Fireheart off of Tigerclaw. The flamed pelted tom lands on his back right as the dog and two others attack the downed cat. The fire pelted cat yowled in pain as the dogs bit and clawed at him. But lucky for him, the Clan mates that were able to rushed over and jumped onto a dog's back and worked together to fight them off. Sandstorm jumps on the head of a dog that stood over Fireheart and bit down hard on its hear, making it yelp in pain. Fireheart then used his own claws to scratch the dog's chin. When the dog backed up, Fireheart quickly got onto his feet and jumped at the dog's nose.

"Eee-yeah!" Mickey, Tod and Copper all yell as they both rushed into the battle with the mouse on the fox's head. Tod and Copper comically knocked away some of the other dogs away as Mickey yells as they go by, "Excuse me! Pardon me! Coming through, hot stuff!"

When the trio came into the center of the fight, Mickey jumps off of Tod's head and kicks one of the bad dog's butt while Tod donkey kicks another and Copper tackles another to the ground. The mouse and fox split up as Tod rushes to Copper's side as the other dog has the hound dog underneath him. Tod leapt and landed on the bad dog's back before biting at its scruff. The bad dog yelped in pain as Copper then kicked him in the gut. Tod jumped off the bad dog's back while Copper gave one final kick that sent the bad dog tumbling. The two then rejoin the fray. Fireheart ran over to a stone wall while to dogs chased after him. He quickly turns and slashes one of the dog's nose, making it howl in pain and run off while the tom bit the other's chin. The dog squealed as Fireheart swung himself before kicking the dog in the throat. The dog gagged as it fell away. As Fireheart kept an eye out for the dogs in front of him he didn't notice that one was sneaking up on him from behind. When it was sure that Fireheart wasn't paying attention, the dog pounced and knocked the cat onto his belly. Fireheart yowled in pain as the dog picked him up by the scruff and shook him hard. Suddenly, a stick whacks the dog on the head. As the dog fell unconscious, Fireheart dropped onto his feet and looked up to see Midnight sitting on her haunches on a ledge and she held her staff over head as she gave a war cry. Jumping down from the ledge, she lands amongst five bad dogs and stood on her back legs while holding her staff in a fighters stance. The bad dogs came at her one by one. A bad dog came at her from behind, but Midnight jumped up with a back flip while striking it in the back of the head. The bad dog fell on its face and slid forward. Then she made Kung Fu noises while she whacked one while back kicking another. Then she did a spin kick to a bad dog while another one tried to come in from the side. But Midnight took her staff in both paws before using the broad side to jab the bad dog in the throat. It fell before another bad dog rushed at him. The shaman badger uses the back end of her staff for another throat jab. Midnight relaxed her guard when it appeared that there were no more enemies. But somehow knowing, Midnight struck a dog in the face with her paw clenched when it tried to come up behind her.

Graystripe scratched at a dog's ear when he was tackled from the side. He wrestled to get a look at his attacker and saw Darkstripe on top of him. Graystripe then hissed, "Traitor!"

Quickly raking his back claws on the older cat's belly, he was then able to push Darkstripe off of him. Graystripe stood up and the two cats circled each other while raising their hackles. The two cats rushed at each other before Graystripe jumped over his enemy and caught Darkstripe's shoulders with his claws. The attempt sent both warriors over the side of the ledge. Graystripe quickly gripped the rock while kicking Darkstripe in the face with a back paw. It was enough to cause the older cat to lose his grip and fall into the flames below with a yowl. Graystripe quickly scrambled back up onto the ledge and looked down to where he watched Darkstripe disappear.

As the warrior Clan cats had driven off most of the bad dogs off of Highstones, Mickey was running for his life as Maleficent and Jafar chase him. He jumped when the German Shepard snapped at him. He runs into the cave where Jack was being held. The sparrow sees him and yells, "Let me out! Let me out!"

"Let me in! Let me in!" Mickey counters as he runs through the bones and cowers in fear. He hugs the sparrow as the two bad dogs come closer. They look into the cage as Mickey releases Jack and pleads, "Ple-he-hease don't eat me."

"Problem?" A voice from behind said. Both bad dogs looked to the entrance and see Tod and Copper standing there. Jafar then asks, "Hey, who's the fox?"

Maleficent then glared, "Along with a traitor."

"You talking to me?' Tod asks with a serious expression. Copper becomes very surprised by this.

"Uh oh. He called him a fox." Mickey warned to Maleficent. The German Shepard only gave the mouse a sideways glance.

"Are you talking to me?" Tod asked again, raising his voice. Copper took a few steps off to the side.

"Shouldn't have done that." Mickey tells them with a shake of his head.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Tod shouted really loud.

"Now they're in for it!" Mickey said with a roll of his eyes.

"They CALL me, MISTER FOX!" Tod shouted to inform them. Then he threw his head back and shouted at the top of his lungs, "AAAHHH!" Then all the dogs faces dropped as the fox charged at Maleficent and Jafar. Copper hid behind the rock bed as he watched Tod lay the smack down on the bad dogs. Tod headbutts Jafar away while grabbing Maleficent's leg in his teeth and pushed her over. Deciding to move towards his friends in the cage, Copper carefully stepped around the ball of teeth and fury. Mickey then warns, "Copper, watch out!"

Copper jumped out of the way as the ball of canines came crashing into the ribcage. Luckily, Jack and Mickey had moved out of the way so they were unharmed. They quickly ran behind Copper as they continued to watch as Tod beat the dogs up. Their eyes were wide as the fox jumped behind both dogs and donkey kicked them. Both German Shepard and Rottweiler quickly ran for the exit.

Scar had been watching the entire thing and was knocked over by his fellow dogs. They were stuck for a moment before they became untangled and ran off whining. Tod, with Mickey on his head, Copper and now freed Jack came running out of the cave while Tod yelled, "Get out of here, ya yellow bellies!"

"Man, Tod," Copper said as he was impressed with his best friend, "you sure can get mad."

"Only when someone tries to harm my friends." Tod said as he held his head high. The four of them started whooping in excitement.

The battle and the fire continued to rage as Fireheart ran past cats defeating bad dogs while looking for Tigerclaw. He ran up a ledge and turned his head at the right moment. A flash of lightning reveals the striped tom trying to sneak away on a path that went around Highstones. Tigerclaw looks back and gasps as he sees that he had been discovered. Growling, the flame pelted tome gives chase to the fleeing murderer. Tigerclaw runs all the way up to a ledge on Highstones and jumps through a wall of flames but stops when he came to a sheer drop. Looking back, he sees Fireheart jumping through the flames and landing on his feet. The flame pelted tom walked menacingly towards the striped tom and softly growled, "Murderer."

"Fireheart, Fireheart. Please." Tigerclaw tried to reason while standing his ground. His ears flattened against his head as he pleaded, "Please have mercy, I ask of you."

"You don't deserve to live." Fireheart flatly puts out as he came closer. Tigerclaw then tried to use his ties with the advancing tom, "But Fireheart, I'm family to you." Seeing that it wasn't working, he then placed the blame elsewhere, "It's actually the dogs who are to blame. I was planning to kill them off." As he said that, Maleficent, Jafar and Scar were on the other side of the firewall. Having been betrayed they slowly backed away as Tigerclaw said, "It was their fault- it was all their idea."

Fireheart wasn't swayed as he stands before the striped tom and angrily questions, "Why should I believe anything you say?" Tigerclaw lowers himself to play on Fireheart's good side as the younger cat leaned in his face and said, "Everything you had ever told me was a lie."

"What will you do, Fireheart?" Tigerclaw asks, now a little worried. He puts on a smile and said, "You wouldn't kill the one you considered your own Uncle?"

"No. Tigerclaw." Fireheart said with a deep frown as he knew not to stoop down to Tigerclaw's level, "I'm not like you."

"Oh, Fireheart, thank you. You are truly noble." Tigerclaw said with a bow of his head. He tries to get into Fireheart's good graces by saying, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." He stood back up and asked, "And, how may I prove myself to you?" He swiped his paw as he said, "Just tell me and I will do it. I mean anything that will show you that I am loyal."

"Run." Fireheart growls as he narrowed his eyes. Tigerclaw's face fell as he told him the exact same thing after the death of Oakheart, "Run away, Tigerclaw. And never return."

"Yes." Tigerclaw said as he moved past Fireheart. He slunk past the fire pelted tom as he said, "Of course." Fireheart watches him go with a glare. Tigerclaw stops a few feet away as he said, "As you wish…" His face turns into an angry snarl as he looks down at a pile of ashes and he hissed, "… you DIRTY KITTYPET!"

Then in one quick movement he kicks the ashes into Fireheart's face. Fireheart yowled in pain of the embers and grunted as he wiped them off. This gave Tigerclaw an advantage that he quickly took. Tigerclaw tackles Fireheart from the side and it sends both cats to the ground, but he fell onto the other side of Fireheart. As the two get back up, Tigerclaw wraps his forelegs around the fire pelted tom's torso and bites down on the back of his neck while sinking his claws into Fireheart. Fireheart winced in pain before trying to throw the striped tom off of him by rolling onto his side. It worked for a second, but when they get back up again, Tigerclaw knocks him onto his back and bit down on his exposed neck. He reared back up and bit down on the other side before being slashed in the face by Fireheart's claws. The striped tom growled in pain before Fireheart used his left paw again to swat the older cat off of him.. The flamed pelted tom got up on his feet and running up to his enemy while Tigerclaw got back up too. The two cats circle each other before jumping at the other. Tigerclaw's greater weight causes him to knock Fireheart on his back again. The striped tom snarled before biting into Fireheart's exposed neck again while raking his claws down the flame pelted cat's back. Fireheart gritted his teeth from the pain and retaliated by using his back claws to scratch at Tigerclaw's belly twice. Then with a big push, he kicked Tigerclaw off of him. Both cats rose to their feet and looked at each other with a glare. Then rising up on their hindlegs they latched onto each other's shoulders with their claws and bit at the other's necks. Tigerclaw ended up winning the power struggled by falling onto his back and kicking Fireheart in the stomach. Fireheart fell onto his back, and gasped when he looked up to see Tigerclaw trying to stomp on him with his forepaws. Rolling out of the way, he avoids Tigerclaw crashing down on him. Fireheart jumps onto his feet and headbutts Tigerclaw in the side. The striped tom tumbled on the ground and stops on his side as Fireheart rushed at him. The striped tom got back up and the two clashed again. The two reared up again, and this time Fireheart quickly dived down before rolling on his paws and kicked Tigerclaw in the face. Tigerclaw grunted as he flew backwards and crashed to the ground. Fireheart then rushed at him again, but this time Tigerclaw used his back paws to kick Fireheart in the face. The fire pelted tom cringed from the blow, but once again it left him open to an attack. Tigerclaw quickly got up and pushed Fireheart down to the ground. The striped tom started to swat at Fireheart's face but the flame pelted tom caught his paw with his teeth. Tigerclaw yowled in pain before Fireheart kicked the older cat off of him. Fireheart quickly got back up and the two glared at each other before rising back up to their hindlegs again. Time seemed to slow down as the two cats try to scratch each other. Tigerclaw landed the first blow with a small scratch to Fireheart's shoulder. Fireheart growled in pain before retaliating by slapping Tigerclaw in the face. Tigerclaw growled in pain before returning it with a slap of his own. As he smacked Fireheart in the face, the blow caused a little blood to fly from the fire pelted tom's mouth. Time sped up again as Tigerclaw smacks Fireheart in the face again. The blow sent him through another wall of flames. Fireheart wasn't hurt by the fire as he lands on his back. Looking up, he gasps when he sees jumping through the flames. As he came down, Tigerclaw growled with a glare, "There is no way I'm losing to a filthy kittypet like you!"

Fireheart glared back as he readied himself. And right as Tigerclaw came down on him, Fireheart uses Sandstorm's trick and pushes his back feet against Tigerclaw's belly and launches the older cat off of him and over the edge. Tigerclaw roughly tumbles down the rocks and landed hard at the bottom. Turning himself onto his belly, Fireheart looks down to see if Tigerclaw survived. When he didn't get up, Fireheart turned away and winced as he walked off victorious.

Tigerclaw, stronger than he looked, starts to stir and opened his eyes while raising his head. The first thing he saw was Maleficent, Jafar and Scar approaching through the flames. He didn't notice the angry looks on their faces. He sat up and said, "My friends, we may have lost this night, but we can rebuild and come back."

"Frie-he-hends?" Maleficent laughs as they were surprised. Then looking to Jafar she said, "I thought he said we were the enemy and the ones to blame."

Tigerclaw's face turned to sheer horror as Jafar agreed, "Yeah, that is what I heard." The Rottweiler then asked, "What's the matter, cat? You got your own tongue?"

The German Shepard and Rottweiler then looked to the pit bull and asks, "Scar?"

Scar then laughs darkly and then licks his lips as more dos started to emerge from the smoke, flames and shadows with hungry faces. Tigerclaw starts to feel truly afraid as stammers while trying to explain, "No. L-L-L-Le-Le-Let me explain." But his words fell on deaf ears as the dogs came closer, "No. You don't understand." The dogs soon towered over him as he kept trying, 'No! I didn't mean for…" He tried to get through, but more dogs suddenly blocked his path and he tried to apologize, "Look, I'm sorry for saying… No! NOO!"

But nothing worked as the flames grew higher, making the shadows on the rocks behind them the only for anyone to see the horrors on the other side. Tigerclaw yowled in fear as the dogs picked the cat up with their jaws and pulled back, and he yowled in pain as they started tear him apart to devour him and ending his evil once and for all.

The fire continued to rage over Highstones, but it was soon quenched as the storm clouds from above. The rain poured hard, making steam as the fire died out. The dogs who had lived through the battle had fled into the night. The Clan and the trio made their way through the steam. Fireheart walked back down the path as he joined the others near the stone steps. The Clan bowed to him as he passed by. Fireheart walks up to his adopted mother and rubs his head against hers. When they parted she said, "I'm so proud of you, Fireheart."

Fireheart looks at her with a smile before turning to Sandstorm. The two came together and rubbed against each other's necks. When they part she gives him another lick on the cheek. A sudden shout made them turn heads, "Warrior pile!"

Graystripe, Dustpelt and Ravenpaw all tackled into Fireheart. All four toms laughed before the three got off of Fireheart. The other warriors chuckled at their antics. A clattering sound draws their attention up the rock formation. They look up to see Midnight standing at the beginning of the ledge, and then motioned with her staff to tell Fireheart that it was time. Fireheart started to take the climb, and passed by Mickey and Tod who bowed to him. Fireheart grabbed the mouse and wrapped his other foreleg around Tod's head as he embraced them both. He then said, "I couldn't have done this without you guys. Thank you."

"Aw, what are friends for?" Mickey asks as he released them. Fireheart gave them one more smile before climbing up the stone steps. When he meets up with Midnight, the shaman badger bows to him. Smiling, he wraps both forelegs around her neck in a strong embrace like Oakheart once had. This startled Midnight for a moment before she returned it with a little more grip. When they released each other, she kept a paw on his shoulder and happily said, "It is time."

Fireheart turned and then started to climb up the ledge. The Clan and his friends all watch him with pride and awe. One by one, his friends started to smile as he nears the top. Even a Dustpelt cracked a smile as he shrugs. As he reached the top, Fireheart looks up to the sky and saw a hole in the clouds where he could see the stars. A single stars shone brighter than the others and Fireheart could hear Oakheart's voice say in his heart, "Remember."

Fireheart could feel his adopted father close to him as he smiled at what he was becoming. Then taking a deep breath, Fireheart let out a mighty yowl. The members of the Clan all yowled with him while Copper gave a howl.

x

Seasons had passed by as the Clan worked to restore the land. Everything had grown stronger than before, water once again flowed through the rivers. But the most glorious sight was seeing all the animals returning.

And on a particular day, they were all gathered around Highstones for a glorious event; the presentation of the next heir. Fireheart had become mates with Sandstrom, and Bluefur had stepped down to allow them to take over. Mickey and Tod had decided to stay in the Forestlands to be with their best friend. Fireheart had allowed Copper to stay for his help in freeing the Forestlands and because he was Tod's best friend. Graystripe and Dustpelt had all found mates with Silverstream and Ferncloud respectively. Ravenpaw still waited for the right she-cat to come by. The Clan looked to the edge of the rocky ledge as Fireheart, Sandstorm, Tod with Mickey on his head stood. The animals down on the ground waited with anticipation to see the newest kit…

**Full Chorus:**_ Til we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

Fireheart and Sandstorm look to each other before rubbing their heads together affectionately as Midnight comes up behind the four. Tod stepped out of the way as the two cats parted. They look to see the little orange furred kit as she lay on her back in one of the shaman badger's foreleg.

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

The kit turns around to her parents and smiles as her mother and father comes up. They rub against their daughter before moving out of the way. Midnight then took the kit into both paws and holds her high above her head. The kit looks at her surroundings, watching with curiosity in her eyes.

**Full Chorus:**_ Circle of… Life!_

Although the little kit didn't understand anything at the moment, she would some day take on the great responsibility of protecting the great Circle of Life.

x

**Author's Note:** And this is the end of the Warrior Leader story. I do have a sequel in mind, and one day I will right it. I have chosen to end the story here and not make an end credits scene because I couldn't choose a song for it. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
